Kiteski
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: No, więc... TADADAM oto fic z postaciami żywymi, martwymi, realnymi i nie ;) Znaczy, co się działo u Huncwotów i jak wyglądały ich najcudowniejsze przyjaciółki... dłuuugi fic... prawie żadnego slasha! sukces :)
1. Default Chapter

Opowiadanie to jest PG13, gdyż wiele osób mówi mi, że jest... yyy... zboczone... zaczęłam rozważać nawet danie kategorii R, ale nie przesadzajmy. W tym ficu nie występują opisane ŻADNE sceny sexu. Jest trochę (ż)aluzji, ale to jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło (a przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem). Wielu bohaterów ma swoje wzorce w rzeczywistości. Zwłaszcza Kiteski. I dlatego opowiadanie jest jakie jest, a nie jakie być powinno. (Dodam tylko, że pierwowzór był... hmm... powiedzmy, że to jest wersja ocenzurowana :D, bo nawet ja mam granice wytrzymałości)  
Co do ilości części, to fanów krótkich historyjek muszę zasmucić. To będzie BARDZO długie. Ostrzegam na starcie :), ale nie zniechęcajcie się! Proszę?  
Czytajcie i błagam Was – KOMENTUJCIE!  
Jeżeli przeraża Was myśl o tym, że opisałam siedem lat Kitesek, to co się działo potem i spotkanie po latach (łącznie trzydzieści lat...) to pocieszy Was zapewne myśl, że piszę do tego sequel. Hehehehehehe... no nie bójcie się! Dalsze części są krótsze!

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część przedstawia Wam nieco nasze bohaterki ich rodziny, podróż do Hogwartu, oraz przydział.

(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()  
Rok szkolny 1972/73  
(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()(()

Padał deszcz. Nie było to zbyt sprzyjające zwarzywszy, że był 1 września i wielu uczniów podążało na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego. Brali z domu tornistry i wystrojeni w galowe stroje 1 z katorżniczymi minami maszerowali, by zameldować się gotowym na kolejne dziesięć miesięcy zdobywania wiedzy.  
Lub po prostu wlekli się, jak ślimak z reumatyzmem, zdążający do francuskiej restauracji na obiad.  
Jednak tak, to już bywa w naszym porypanym świecie, że nie wszyscy są normalni i mają normalne życie. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, większość ludzi jest nienormalnych, nikła jest ilość tych, którzy otwarcie się do tego przyznają i uważają to za zaletę.  
Cóż, jeleni nie sieją, sami się rodzą 2.  
Andrea Isabella Deer stała właśnie w ogromnym holu, którego ściany były bogato przyozdobione obrazami w złotych ramach, gobelinami i... No ładnie było i bogato! Typowy hol czystokrwistej, arystokratycznej i bogatej rodziny. Andy siedziała na swoim kufrze i czekała na rodziców, którzy mieli ją odwieźć na peron. W duszy dziękowała Merlinowi, że jednak na ostatni tydzień wakacji przyjechali do letniego domu pod Londynem, bo w innym wypadku zdążyłaby do szkoły na najwyżej drugi semestr, a i to nie było pewne.  
Obok dziewczyny w klatce spoczywała jej nowa sowa. Chwała Świętemu Mungo nie był to wieczny spoczynek. Mimo to ptak wydawał się dziwnie osowiały, jak na sowę. Miał na imię Queen(uś) na cześć albo królowej, albo Mercury'ego. Zresztą, co za różnica?  
Wreszcie uradowana Deer mogła powitać swoich rodzicieli i starszego brata, który zmierzał na ostatni rok do Hogwartu. I to tylko dlatego, że był (cytując Andy) „leniwym debilem" i nie zdał.  
Najmłodsze dziecko państwa Deerów (czyli Andrea) łączyła w sobie cechy caluśkiej rodziny. Nie zawsze te najlepsze. Po swoim ojcu – wysokim, długowłosym blondynie o niebieskich oczach – miała wrodzony talent do krzyczenia na wszystkich wokoło i do lenistwa artystycznego długodystansowego. Po matce – wysokiej (farbowanej) rudowłosej kobiecie – odziedziczyła cięty język i odzywki rodem z wariatkowa. Po bracie- wyższym od obojga rodziców, młodym mężczyźnie z zabójczymi ciemnym oczami i włosami, sięgającymi łopatek – odziedziczyła zaś oryginalność i „ignorancję dla zdania innych. Szczególnie odmiennego zdania". Wiele (nie)chwalebnych cech odziedziczyła też po dalszej rodzinie, ale temu dajmy na razie spokój.  
Wracając do pierwszego września, to rodzina Deerów ruszyła swym magicznym samochodem na dworzec King's Cross peron 9 i ¾ . I zostawmy ich na chwilę niech pokłócą się trochę w spokoju przez te ostatnie dni wakacji.  
Deerowie to nie jedyna czystokrwista i arystokratyczna rodzina, której potomkowie wybierali się do Hogwartu. Gałąź drzewa genealogicznego wielce szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków również przeżywała drobne kłopoty związane z tym ważnym dniem.  
Siostry Narcyza, Samantha, Bellatriks i Andromeda były mało do siebie podobne, ale były siostrami i były trzy, więc sprawiały najwięcej kłopotów wśród opisanych bohaterów. Narcyza była wysoką jasną blondynką z niebieskimi oczami. Była bardzo ładna, a jak na czwartoklasistkę, to aż niebezpiecznie ładna. Jej młodsza siostra –Samantha była ciemną blondynką, dosyć niską o brązowych oczach i silnym kopnięciu. A najmłodsza Bellatriks była wiecznie niezadowoloną brunetką z oczami, jak dwa węgielki.  
Najstarsza z nich – Andromeda ukończyła Hogwart w zeszłym roku i zrobiła coś, czego (jak niemal codziennie przypominali państwo Black) żaden członek rodu Blacków uczynić nie powinien. Wyszła za mąż za szlamę, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc, za pucołowatego Puchona z jej roku – Teda Tonksa. Tak, więc Andromeda teoretycznie była rodziną dla trójki sióstr, ale praktycznie- nie. Została wydziedziczona, wyrodowiona i wygnana. Co bynajmniej bardzo jej nie zasmuciło, czym zaimponowała swemu kuzynowi, ale o nim za chwilę.  
Potrójne rodzeństwo Black robiło w domu dziesięć razy więcej hałasu niż ich matka, ojciec i dziesięć skrzatów razem wziętych. A tak właściwie, to najwięcej problemów (i hałasu) sprawiała, jak zwykle Sammie. Samantha Francis Black od urodzenia darła się, jak stare prześcieradło. I tak już jej chyba zostanie. Choć Narcyza prawie zawsze jej przypomina (nie bez złośliwości), że, jak zbyt często będzie miała taką miluśką minkę, to dorobi się większej ilości zmarszczek niż Dumbledore włosów w brodzie.  
Państwo Black pocieszali się tylko jedną myślą – już za rok nadejdzie ten upragniony dzień, gdy już wszystkie ich córki znikną w szkole na dziesięć miesięcy. I choć na najstarszą wywarło to raczej zły wpływ, to wciąż wierzyli, że pozostałe wyrosną na wzorowych Blacków. A przynajmniej najbardziej wzorowych, jak się da.  
Na szczęście cała sytuacja została zażegnana, a panienki wysłane do szkoły. Oczywiście z przykazaniem by, gdy już szofer odwiezie je pod sam dworzec, iść od razu na peron i spotkać się z obecnie drugoklasistą, ich kuzynem Syriuszem. Charles Black od zawsze przypuszczał, że Syriusz nie wyrośnie na nikogo porządnego, ale krew nie woda, więc dał spokój.  
Sammie postawiła sobie za punkt honoru poznać kuzyna, jak najlepiej i jak najprędzej. Z tego, co opowiadała Andromeda to jedyna nadzieja na normalnego człowieka wyrośniętego z Blacka.  
Jednak nie każda czystokrwista rodzina musiała od razu być arystokratyczną. Najlepiej udowadniała to rodzina państwa Red, którzy robili konkurencję niejakim Weasley'om, co do rudych włosów. Ich najmłodsze dziecko – Valerie Red właśnie miało rozpocząć swój pierwszy rok w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa. Jej starszy brat George ukończył już ww. uczelnię. Redowie mieli tą zaszczytną (?) cechę, że przyjaźnili się dosyć dobrze z mugolami. Stąd poznali Alexis White, która obecnie zniecierpliwiona czekała na swoją przyjaciółkę Val, by móc wreszcie wyruszyć do szkoły. Alexis bowiem była szla... mugolakiem, czyli czarodziejem, który pochodzi z rodziny mugoli.  
Alexis była blondynką w każdym calu i centymetrze sześciennym swego ciała. Nic dodać nic ująć3.  
Co do Valerie... Cóż... Była to najbardziej seksowna i najlepiej flirtująca jedenastolatka, jaką świat widział. A świat dużo widział. Choć nie ma oczu...  
Ciekawe...  
Jednak White nie była jedyną blondyn... nie, nie blondynką! Czarodziejką pochodzącą z rodziny mugoli, jaka w tym roku wybierała się do Hogwartu. Między innymi była jeszcze mieszkająca prawie, że po mugolsku w połowie czarodziejka – Daria Hiboux. „Trochę" dziwna dziewczyna, której matka (Barbara obecnie Hiboux) wyszła za mąż za mugola. Małżeństwo błędem nie było, a dziecko i tak mogło nie wyjść, więc nie ma się czym przejmować.

W POCIĄGU DO HOGWARTU

Pusty przedział.  
Ciemna blond głowa wsuwa się przez uchylone drzwi.  
-Jest tu wolne miejsce?- spytała Andrea Deer, rozglądając się.  
Wsiada i siada wygodnie na jednym z miejsc stawiając swoją sowę obok. Po chwili do przedziału wchodzi skrzat, lewitujący jej kufer.  
-Miłej podróży, panienko!  
-Dziękuję, Balzac  
Skrzat wyszedł, a dziewczyna siedziała samotnie, co bynajmniej jej nie przeszkadzało. Oczywiście ma ona taki talent, że jak uda się jej usiąść samej, wygodnie, to zaraz się ktoś pojawia.  
Rozległo się pukanie i po chwili czyjaś głowa wsunęła się do przedziału.  
- Cześć – rzekła głowa. – Mogę się dosiąść?  
-Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz...  
Usiadła.  
-Nazywam się Daria Hiboux i jestem pół krwi mugolką, a ty?  
-A ja? Ja jestem Andrea Isabella Deer i jestem do siedemnastego pokolenia wstecz czystokrwista. Jednak lubię mugoli.  
-Cool.  
Mimo tej raczej mało inteligentnej odpowiedzi Deer nie zraziła się i zaczęła prowadzić konwersację. Było nawet miło zważywszy na to, że w miarę się dogadywały i wszystko dobrze szło. Gdy skończyły temat quidditcha były już dobrymi koleżankami, a Andrea zanudzała swoją towarzyszkę dokładnymi opisami odcinków, jakiegoś mugolskiego fantastycznego tasiemca książkowego i jeszcze dokładniejszymi opisami głównego bohatera.  
-Ja wolę opowieści o miłości, szczególnie z ładnymi aktorami...  
Andy nie miała okazji skomentować tej inteligentnej wypowiedzi, gdyż do przedziału wpadły dwie rozchichotane dziewczyny i po zgodzie na zajęcie miejsc rozwaliły się w przedziale, jak we własnym.  
-Cześć jestem Val, a to moja przyjaciółka Alex.  
-Cześć, ja Daria, a ona... Andrea!  
-Yeah – skomentowała Deer.  
-Cool – skomentowała Alexis.  
-Może tu się dosiąść moja nowa znajoma? – spytała po chwili Val.  
-Pewnie – Andrea raz na zawsze odgoniła swe marzenia o samotnej podróży.  
Po chwili rudowłosa piękność wciągnęła do przedziału lekko opierającą Samanthę.  
-Cześć  
-To Samantha, a to Alexis, Andrea, Daria i ja.  
-Miło mi poznać. Mogę ściągnąć kuzyna?  
-Kogo!- Deer doszła do wniosku, że w ośmioosobowym przedziale, pięć osób, to i tak za dużo.  
-Mojego kuzyna i trójkę jego przyjaciół, huncwotów – odparła Black starannie kamuflując groźbę w spojrzeniu.  
Znały się z Deer z widzenia i ze słyszenia, jak to w arystokracji, ale zaczynały coraz mniej za sobą przepadać.  
-To będzie dziewięć osób, a tu są miejsca dla ośmiu – stwierdziła Andy, trochę mniej starannie kryjąc groźbę.  
-Jak sobie pójdziesz będzie akurat – skomentowała szybko Blackówna.  
-Dziewczyny spokój- zganiła Val, po czym wychyliła głowę za drzwi i zawołała huncwotów.  
Sammie spojrzała z triumfem na Andy, która acz wściekła – milczała. Do przedziału wpakowało się czterech dwunastolatków, którzy wypełnili resztki wolnego miejsca i zaczęli się wciskać na to zajęte.  
Cierpliwość Deer była na wyczerpaniu, a gdy „czystym przypadkiem" zarobiła od niejakiego Syriusza, łokciem w zęby, zabrała klatkę z Queen(usiem), podręczną torbę i ostentacyjnie milcząca wyszła.  
-Mówiłam, że, jak wyjdziesz będzie dobrze – złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił twarz Black.  
-Jakbyś schudła wyszłoby na to samo – skomentowała jej przeciwniczka, ale bardzo cicho, bo szanse jeden do ośmiu nie są szansami, w jakich podejmuje walkę porządny Ślizgon, którym Deer bardzo chciała zostać 4.  
Pierwsza towarzyszka Andy przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę wyjść za nią, ale dała sobie spokój i została z nowymi przyjaciółmi.  
Deerówna szukała wolnego miejsca dość długo, ale wszędzie były jakieś rozchichotane tłumy. Wreszcie po usilnych poszukiwaniach, prawie w drugim końcu pociągu znalazła przedział z jednym tylko Ślizgonem.  
-Przepraszam, mogę się dosiąść? – spytała, przyglądając się potencjalnemu towarzyszowi podróży.  
-Mhm – mruknął niechętnie.  
-Jestem Andrea Isabella Deer, a ty? – zagadnęła dziewczyna, którą w domu nauczyli, żeby przedstawiać się oboma imionami. Czystokrwisty zwyczaj.  
-Severus Gregory Snape – odparł, zerkając na nią przelotnie.  
Oboje znali swoje nazwiska ze słyszenia, ale nigdy się nie widzieli. Na bale arystokratów można było chodzić dopiero po zdanych SUMach, a na bale młodszych arystokratów, po rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie. Oznacza to, że Deer nie była jeszcze na żadnym. Znała, więc mało osób.  
Chłopak zaś był godny zainteresowania. Blady z pięknymi czarnymi oczami, co Deer zawsze potrafiła docenić. Dodatkowo miał długie do ramion, czarne włosy. Trochę tłuste, ale to akurat Andy mogła zrozumieć. Jej też nigdy nie chciało się szorować głowy. Dodatkowym atutem chłopaka był jego ubiór. Czarny. Andy zawsze doceniała podobny styl, ale jakoś nigdy nie miała tyle samozaparcia, żeby samej ubierać się tylko w ciemnych barwach.  
Chcąc, nie chcąc musiała przyznać, że nawet Samantha miała fajny styl. No, ale styl Andy, to brak stylu. Tak zwana taktyka na zaskoczenie.  
Przez całą drogę chłopak nie odzywał się i gdyby nie to, że, czytając poruszał oczami i od czasu do czasu zmieniał strony trzymanej księgi, nie miałaby pewności, czy w ogóle się poruszył.  
W połowie drogi doszła do wniosku, że jest słodziutki. Gdy przepływała łódką przez jezioro była zauroczona po uszy i nawet widok młodszego brata Lucjusza Malfoya nie wzbudził w niej zachwytu.  
No nie kłammy aż tak. Wzbudził mniejszy zachwyt niż powinien.  
Może sam Lucjusz lepiej by wypadł, ale (nie)stety skończył szkołę w zeszłym roku.  
Była w tak dobrym nastroju, że w czasie podróży jeziornej nie za mocno odcinała się Samancie, która wpakowała się do tej samej łódki. Żadna poważna kłótnia ani rękoczyny z tego nie wynikły, ale mogła mieć na to wpływ również Valerie.  
W każdym razie cała piątka dziewcząt dotarła przed tiarę przydziały w stanie nienaruszonym.  
Tiara odśpiewała swoją pieśń.

Choć jam kapelusz stary  
Ważne mam tu zadanie  
Tysiąc lat temu przykazane  
Do domów przydzielanie  
Na samym szkoły początku  
Decyzję taką podjęto  
Jak dzielić między domy  
Jakąś tiarą teraz zdjętą!  
Z głowy Godryka zdjęta  
To ja zostałam wybrana  
Do zadania przyuczona  
Przez czwórkę zaczarowana  
Wiem, co każdy z nich cenił  
Kogo by przyjął do siebie  
Włóż mnie na głowę bez lęku  
Ja dziś przydzielę Ciebie  
Do domu Gryffindora  
Gdzie liczy się odwaga  
Przez humor i braterskość  
Przykryta jest rozwaga  
Lub do domu Ravenclavu  
Gdzie wiedza wartko płynie  
Rozum, książki, doświadczenia  
Spontaniczność czasem ginie  
A może do Slytherinu  
Gdzie intryga podstęp knuje  
Żądza wiedzy oraz władzy  
Tam godności nie brakuje  
Został jeszcze Hufflepuff  
Pełen ciepła, lojalności  
Przyjacielski, pracowity  
Przyjmie też niezdarnych gości  
Opisałam cztery domy  
O swej roli powiedziałam  
Lecz na dziś to nie wszystko  
Bo Wam rady swej nie dałam  
Choć rzadko rady daję  
Czasem szkołę swą chcę bronić  
Ciężkie czasy do nas idą  
Więc od żartów zacznij stronić  
Przemyśl to, co dziś chcesz rzec  
Żebyś potem nie żałował  
Gdy Cię ciężki los dosięgnie  
Żeś się obronić nie zdołał  
Sam dzisiaj nikt szans nie ma  
Dlatego teraz się łączcie  
Przeciwko wszystkich wrogowi  
Drobnym sporem nie namąćcie

Na sali zaczęły się szepty, gdyż tiara, jak sama wspomniała, rzadko udzielała rad. Tym bardziej dziwiło to wszystkich, że na świecie nie słychać było o jakimś niebezpieczeństwie...  
Jednak, czy po dziwnej piosence, czy nie, przydział odbyć się musiał. I, gdy Analfabetus, Roger usiadł przy stole Hufflepuffu, na stołku i pod tiarą zasiadła Black, Samantha.  
Po chwili ciszy tiara zdecydowanie wykrzyknęła „adres":  
-RAVENCLAV!  
I uradowana Samantha opuściła między innymi uradowaną Andreę, która wiedziała, że po swoim przydziale może się spodziewać wszystkiego poza domem Krukonów.  
Mimo wszystko troszkę się zdenerwowała, gdy po Changu, Filipie i Crakersie, Dominiku profesor McGonagall wyczytała głośno i dobitnie Deer, Andrea.  
-SLYTHERIN!  
Stół wężów zaczął klaskać (Sev też), a uśmiechnięta, jak alkoholik na widok jabola, Andy pobiegła pędem do swego wymarzonego domu.  
Potem było kilka osób nie ważnych chwilowo dla akcji, a dla bohaterek na pewno 6.  
A potem...  
-Hiboux, Daria! – ogłosiła McGonagall, a zwana powszechnie Sową istota zasiadła na stołku pod tiarą.  
Jedną nanosekundę później:  
-HUFFLEPUFF!  
Stół Puchonów zatrząsł się do oklasków.  
Po kilku kolejnych uczniach 7 nastąpiło przydzielenie chwilowo nieznaczącej istoty, która miała wielki wpływ na dalsze losy bohaterek. Szczególnie Andy, która już niedługo miała poznać parszywe zamiary, tej parszywej żmii, małpy zapchlonej, miss świata z duszą wampira i sercem jego ofiary, paskudna, wredna, oślizgła, dwulicowa8...  
-Nercks, Maglody!  
-SLYTHERIN!  
Severus Snape znów klaskał.  
A potem, po kilku nieistotnych osobach 9...  
-Red, Valerie!  
A tiara po krótkim zastanowieniu (chwała Merlinowi tiara jest rodzaju żeńskiego, bo w ogóle nie chciałaby puścić Val).  
Mężczyźni zacisnęli kciuki przy każdym z domowych stołów. Męscy opiekunowie tychże domów również i wreszcie padł wyrok...  
-GRYFFINDOR!  
Płeć brzydka Gryffindoru szalała, klaszcząc i wyjąc ze szczęścia. Podobnie, jak płeć żeńska pozostałych domów.  
A potem już tylko, po kilku nieistotnych istotach (niekoniecznie) ludzkich 10.  
-White, Alexis  
-GRYFFINDOR!  
I Valerie po raz kolejny nie udało się uwolnić od blondyny, która teraz przylgnęła do niej w uścisku tak mocno, jak męska połowa sali by chciała.  
Z tymże, że Alexis na uścisku po przestała, a męskie chęci - nie.

1 Zauważyliście, że na pogrzeb ludzie ubierają się dosyć podobnie? (A jaka jest różnica? Podczas rozpoczęcia roku więcej osób jest sztywnych)  
2 No czasami z pomocą matki, ojca i/lub sąsiada  
3 W opisie nie w ciele...  
4 „Przynajmniej, jeśli to on jest jeden, a przeciwników ośmiu. Jeśli jest na odwrót, to wszystko gra." Dop. Severusa  
5 A Andrea ją sobie przypomniała i w kronikach zapisała sialalala  
6 M.in. Eunuchius, Fred (Slytherin); Eachcok, Rose (Gryffindor); Farsal, Anthony (Hufflepuff), Fak, Benjamin (Ravenclav); Gwooptac, Hugo (Gryffindor)  
7 M.in. Ipontus, Jack (Hufflepuff); Jewop, Brytylla (Ravenclav); Kaw-wal, Frederic (Gryffindor); Lovegood, Veincent (Ravenclav); Marmalade, Jem (Slytherin); Mumija, Gryzelda (Slytherin)  
8 „Andy chamuj się!" – dop. Samanthy „Sorry" dop. Andy  
9 Ollfak, Kretilla (Gryffindor); Oridinarytus, Grogorius (Hufflepuff) i Parkinson, Valenty (Slytherin)  
10 Sekapil, Deryk (Ravenclav); Sproszny, Famant (Hufflepuff); Tactofny, Franc (Gryffindor); Uniwersal, Zygfryt (Slytherin)


	2. 2

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest krótka, ale musiałam tak uczynić gdyż zawiązuje się w niej ważny rozejm, a następna część porusza kolejny bardzo ważny temat i tak głupio było je łączyć... jak nie rozumiecie, to zrozumiecie, a jak nie to Wasz problem.

Dni mijały, jak to przeważnie dni robią, a w Hogwarcie nic zbyt ciekawego się nie wydarzyło. Profesor Wilkens oblał się eliksirem Franka Longbottoma z Gryffindoru, gdy Red w swej wyjątkowo kusej spódnicy wstała i tuż przed nauczycielem schyliła się po jakiś składnik. Notabene ten składnik nie był jej w ogóle potrzebny.  
Profesor Binns mimo stanu duchowego, w jakim się znajdował (znaczy się był duchem) spocił się, gdy Samantha Black z Ravenclavu zaczęła go dokładnie wypytywać o wojnę Goblina Groźnego Śmierdzącego z Goblinem Strasznym Odorowym.  
Zaś na transmutacji White odpowiadała przy tablicy z wyuczonych notatek, w których zrobiła błąd. Profesor McGonagall była tak mocno skupiona na powstrzymywaniu ataku śmiechu, gdy dowiedziała się, że „najłatwiej w okulary słoneczne jest przemienić dwóch samców karyp parzących się, małe karypy..." 1, że gdy miała się zamienić w kota popełniła fatalny błąd. Dyrektor również miał dużo śmiechu przy przywracaniu jej trochę mniej świstaczego wyglądu.  
Daria „Sowa" Hiboux zaskoczyła wszystkich niepomiernie (albo i pomiernie), że umie latać. Na miotle. I to całkiem nieźle! Obecna kapitanka drużyny puchonów (Julia Kryptus) obiecała w przyszłym roku przyjąć ją do drużyny.  
Jedyną istotą pośród bohaterów, która nie sprawiała zbyt wielu kłopotów nauczycielom była Andrea Deer. Ona zajęła się uprzykrzaniem życia uczniom. Nad łóżkiem Deer wisiała spora kartka. W górnej jej części sporymi literami napisane było „Lista Ludzi, Których Należy Szukać W Razie Zapotrzebowania Na Ludzkie Składniki Do Eliksirów". Pierwszego dnia pobytu w Hogwarcie nazwisko było jedno. Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia września lista posiadała siedemdziesiąt trzy pozycje, a jej właścicielka dokleiła obok kolejną, żeby się wszyscy zmieścili.  
Lecz nie tylko ona miała problemy ze współtowarzyszami w zdobywaniu wiedzy. Miała je także osoba, która na liście Deer była grubo podkreślona i obdarzona miejscem pierwszym. Tak, to już było z Samanthą, że przeważnie przyciągała niewłaściwe towarzystwo. Najwyraźniej jej odrębność i inny styl bycia, przyciągały „ludzi", którzy starali jej się udowodnić, że jest zła, paskudna i nie da się z nią wytrzymać.  
Jeszcze żadnemu się nie udało.

W takiej oto miłej atmosferze kończył się wrzesień. Deer była zła na cały świat i na istotę, której wydawało się, że jest jego pępkiem. Andy miała jednak na tyle dużo sumienia, że wyszła z dormitorium, by nie stracić nad sobą panowania i nie pozbyć się Maglody Nercks raz na zawsze. Po spotkaniu z Krwawym Baronem coraz mniej była pewna do tej niezawodnej metody. Doszła do wniosku, że lepiej zatruć Nercks życie, niż samą Nercks, bo ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła była widmowa postać Maglody fruwająca za nią do końca życia albo i dłużej.  
Tak, czy siak wściekła Ślizgonka siedziała obecnie w bibliotece i udawała, że czyta książkę, gdy tuż przy niej pojawiły się Valerie i Alexis.  
-Cześć – powiedziała uśmiechnięta rudowłosa, która kłótnię Sammie-Andy zgrabnie ignorowała.  
-Cześć – odrzekła Deer, która kłótni nie ignorowała.  
-Dziewczyny!– dobiegł ich prawie krzyk, gdy Andrea już otwierała usta by coś powiedzieć.  
Przeciwna strona kłótni pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku. A nawet w zasięgu ręki 2.  
-Przyszłam z wami pogadać, ale widzę, że jesteście zajęte- znaczące spojrzenie na Andreę, która właśnie przypomniała sobie pewną legendę o bazyliszku.  
-Nie jesteśmy – powiedziała z uśmiechem Alexis.  
-Chyba ty nie jesteś! – warknęła Val. – Ja rozmawiam z Andy.  
-To ja mogę pogadać z Sammie – zaoferowała się blondyna, a Black zrobiła minę, której Alex oczywiście nie zauważyła, ale Deer się wkurzyła.  
-Eee... może nie – powiedziała markotnie.  
-Nie fatyguj się White możecie iść obie ja mam coś do załatwienia – powiedziała Andrea, która do załatwienia nic nie miała, ale rozważała wzięcie się za mugolską książkę, którą wczoraj przysłała jej mama.  
-No dobra! – powiedziała Valerie i po chwili żadnej nie było.  
Andrei nie chciało się wracać do dormitorium po książkę, więc znalazła jakiś kawałek pergaminu, pióro i postanowiła na brudno napisać wypracowanie dla profesor Sprout. Z tymże szlachetnym zamiarem ruszyła w poszukiwaniu książek o roślinach. Stanęła przy właściwej półce i dzięki swojemu wrodzonemu pechowi usłyszała rozmowę.  
Spojrzała na rozmówców między książkami, gdyż siedzieli przy stoliku akurat po drugiej stronie regału, przy którym stała. Krew się w niej zagotowała, jak eliksir, o którym się zapomni, a parka przed nią spokojnie gawędziła.  
-Nie lubię tej Black. Jest paskudna! I taka arogancka! – rzekła stanowczo Maglody Nercks, uśmiechając się szeroko do rozmówcy.  
-Masz absolutną rację, Magli- skomentował chłopak, który niewątpliwie był Severusem Snapem.  
-Jest prawie tak samo walnięta, jak ta Deer! Tylko, że Deer jest ze Slytherinu, choć osobiście sądzę, że to zwykły błąd tiary przydziału! – zachichotali zgodnie, a po chwili Snape spoważniał.  
-To, co ci jeszcze wytłumaczyć z tych eliksirów?  
Andrea Deer resztką silnej woli odłożyła opasły tom na półkę i nie rzuciła nim w cudny fryz złotogłowej. „Wredna małpa przebrzydła, głupia idiotka, jak ona mogła?" W tym momencie Deer znienawidziła Maglody Nercks mocniej niż kogokolwiek. Mogła przeżyć obrażanie, nawet porównywanie do Black, ale za stwierdzenie, że nie nadaje się do Slytherinu gotowa była zatłuc na śmierć. A za otumanienie biednego Severka mogła poćwiartować, posypać solą, upiec, powiesić, utopić, udusić, podciąć żyły, otruć, a nawet włożyć pająka do łóżka.  
Teraz jednak ruszyła stanowczym krokiem w kierunku dormitorium by zmienić miejsce pierwsze na swojej liście, ale po chwili zmieniła zdanie. Lista nie ucieknie, a później skrzatom może zabraknąć ciasteczek. Ruszyła, więc do kuchni, gdzie była już dosyć dobrze znana, bo jako jedyna uczennica bardzo ładnie prosiła by podczas zakupów sprowadzać dla niej mugolską coca-colę. Ona zawsze pomaga na nerwy. Przynajmniej Deer.

Tymczasem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru wparowały trzy dziewczyny. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że jedna z nich była z Ravenclavu. Na szczęście w pokoju nie było nikogo, kto robiłby o to awantury. Byli tylko Huncwoci. Reszta korzystała z dobrodziejstw natury i łaziła po dworze, korzystając z ostatnich słonecznych dni.  
-Cze – mruknął James.  
-Cześ... Sammie! Przecież ty jesteś Krukonką! – zauważył Syriusz.  
-Owszem – odparła ta z prostotą.  
-To, co tu robisz? – spytał Peter.  
-Siedzę – padła inteligentna odpowiedź, gdy Krukonka usadowiła się na fotelu.  
-Aha – zauważył inteligentnie Pettigrew.  
-Oj dajcie spokój! – warknęła już tym znudzona Valerie. – To nasza koleżanka i ją wpuściłyśmy!  
-Dobra, dobra, piękna pani, ja po prostu ostrzegam, żebyście nie ściągały tu Ślizgonów – jęknął przegrany Syriusz.  
-Zobaczy się.  
Czas minął im na wygłupianiu się i żartach (nie zawsze inteligentnych, ale to nie przeszkadzało im się z nich śmiać) (nie zawsze były też śmieszne, ale i to nie przeszkadzało). Tuż po ciszy nocnej doszli do wniosku, że trzeba by coś przekąsić. Gra w marynarza wskazała Samanthę, jako istotę, która ma się narażać na Filcha i (po uzyskaniu szczegółowych wskazówek od Huncwotów) podążyć do kuchni po prowiant. Acz niechętna ruszyła w tą wędrówkę, gdyż sama by coś przekąsiła zwracając uwagę na to, że przegapili obiad. Oczywiście coś wegetariańskiego.  
Właśnie szła ostatnim korytarzem. Już widziała obraz, o którym wspominał Syriusz, gdy nagle usłyszała ciężkie kroki. Kroki woźnego. Szybko schowała się za jakąś zbroją i kątem oka zauważyła ruch po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, a potem ciche zaklęcie („Pierrelmus") i z nikąd pojawił się tam posąg.  
Po chwili doczłapał Filch i spojrzał uważnie na posąg (który przedstawiał dziewczynę ubraną po arabsku, z zasłoniętą twarzą).  
-Wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem – mruknął. – Widzisz kochanie – zwrócił się do kotki – tego właśnie najbardziej nie lubię. To, co teoretycznie powinno być martwe - porusza się!  
Spojrzał jeszcze raz uważnie na posąg.  
-A mówić umiesz?  
Posąg pokręcił głową. Powoli, lecz zdecydowanie.  
-Dobra, ale umiesz się ruszać, a to wystarczy. Widziałem, jak ktoś tu szedł, widziałaś go?  
Po chwili kamienna postać skinęła głową.  
-To była ta nowa Black... Czy ta ładna Nercks?  
Posąg po chwili wyraźnego wahania podniósł rękę z dwoma wyprostowanymi palcami 3.  
-Maglody Nercks?  
Skinięcie.  
-Dobra. A gdzie poszła?  
Posąg wysunął ramię i wskazał drogę do lochów Slytherinu. Filch pognał nawet się nie odwracając, a gdy znikł za rogiem głos Deer wydobył się z kamiennych warg arabki.  
-„Dziękuję" się mówi.  
Po chwili rzuciła na siebie przeciwzaklęcie i stała stabilnie na podłodze tym razem na własnych i w dodatku nie skalnych nogach. Po chwili wyszła do niej Black.  
-Czemu skłamałaś?  
-Nie miałam pewności w ciemności – Samantha uniosła brew. Nawet w ciemności Nercks i Black były zbyt łatwe do rozpoznania. – No dobra. Nie lubię Nercks.  
-A mnie to kochasz?  
-Ubóstwiam. Ustawiłam sobie ołtarzyk ze zdjęciem i modlę się doń pięć razy dziennie.  
-Prawidłowa postawa, ale swym szlachetnym i religijnym uczynkiem pozbawiłaś się możliwości wrócenia do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.  
-Słuszna uwaga – mruknęła Deer, tym razem bez sarkazmu.  
-Możesz iść ze mną po żarcie dla wygłodniałych Gryfonów, a potem do ich pokoju wspólnego – powiedziała Sammie jakby z wahaniem.  
Trybiki w głowie Deer pracowały ciężko (Sammie słyszała, jak skrzypiały).  
-Jakich konkretnie Gryfonów?  
-Mojego kuzyna, jego przyjaciół, Red i White.  
-Aha. Nie lubię ich.  
-Chyba Filcha bardziej  
-Chyba tak. No dobra chodźmy.  
I ruszyły do kuchni, po czym obładowane, jak dwa wielbłądy dwugarbne ruszyły w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru, a gdy tam dotarły i gdy gruba dama wpuściła ich (po podaniu hasła oczywiście) wkroczyły do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy złożyły słodycze, napoje i jakieś tam inne żarcie na kanapie oczom wszystkich ukazał się krawat Andrei, co wzbudziło coś na kształt napadu padaczki ze strony Syriusza i śmiech pozostałych.  
Rozeszli się wcześnie (rano).

1 „Dodajmy, że prawidłowa notatka sporządzona na tej lekcji brzmiała „najłatwiej w okulary przeciwsłoneczne jest przerobić dwóch samców karyppa żrących siemalem, karyppy..." siemal to taka trucizna, którą wytwarzają karyppy i jest to substancja żrąca." Dop. Lupin  
2 Co nie znaczy, że ktoś ją wyciągnął...  
3 Peace and Love!


	3. 3

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest nieco dłuższa i tłumaczy, jak powstały Kiteski, co odkryły i co z tym postanowiły zrobić.

Świeciło słońce, wiater wiał, sraki ptakały itd. itp. Jednym słowem śliczna październikowa niedziela była, a uczniowie, jak te pchły do Pani Norris na błonia ciągnęli. Dołączyła do nich również grupa nietypowa. Pięć dziewcząt z domów wszelakich (tylko dwie były zgodne) zasiadło sobie spokojnie pod drzewkiem, przy jeziorze. Dokładnie naprzeciw nich, po drugiej stronie jeziora pod innym drzewem siedziało czterech chłopców (tu wszyscy byli zgodni, co do Gryffindoru). Dziewczęta z wrodzoną im powierzchowną ignorancją przyglądały się huncwotom.  
-Oni coś knują – doszła do wniosku Samantha.  
-Mhm od jakiś dwóch tygodni – wniosła do dyskusji Valerie.  
-I wymyślili te głupie ksywki – dodała Hiboux.  
-W ogóle są ostatnio dziwniejsi niż zawsze – podsumowała Alexis.  
-Ja chyba wiem, co oni knują – skomentowała Andrea, otwierając paczkę cukierków i częstując koleżanki.  
-Doprawdy? – spytała Samantha, która wciąż za Deer nie przepadała.  
-Mhm, wczoraj byłyśmy u nich w dormitorium, pamiętacie?  
-No! – zapewniła Val. – Grałyśmy z nimi w karty i co z tego?  
-Jak usiadłam na łóżku Syriusza zauważyłam, jakąś książkę schowaną pod poduszką.  
Dziewczyny spojrzały na nią w osłupieniu. Znaleźć książkę w pobliżu Syriusza było bardzo trudno, a już w łóżku?  
-Wiesz, że łóżko Syriusza to, to pierwsze na lewo? – upewniła się Valerie.  
-Nie moje drogie, nie usiadłam przypadkiem na łóżku Lupina! To było łóżko Blacka! I też mnie ta książka zaskoczyła, więc delikatnie ją spod tej poduszki wysunęłam i ją sobie obejrzałam.  
-No i? – jęknęły cztery dziewczyny.  
-No i miała ślad po łańcuchu, a kilka dni temu Filch się ciskał, że ktoś zwinął książkę z zakazanego działu.  
-Dwie książki – poprawiła Samantha.  
-Dla niepoznaki. Ale czytają jedną – stwierdziła Andrea.  
-Możliwe – mruknęła zamyślona Red.  
-I Syri cię przyłapał? –spytała Sówcia.  
-Aha.  
-I nie luknęłaś na tytuł? – spytała zawiedziona Sammie.  
-A kto powiedział, że nie luknęłam? „Podstawy, środek i koniec animagii, czyli, jak się transmutować i od transmutować i wciąż być w jednym kawałku".  
-Chcą zostać animagami! – niedowierzała Red.  
-Ale na to trzeba zezwolenia! – wrzasnęła Samantha.  
-Teoretycznie – stwierdziła inteligentnie Alexis.  
Zagłębiły się w rozmyślaniach nad tymże dziwnym fantem.  
-Ale na to trzeba dużo czasu. No, żeby się tego nauczyć! – mruknęła Hiboux.  
-No to dobrze, że szybko zaczęli.  
-Wiecie na początku, to przy pomocy takiego eliksiru trzeba się zastanawiać, jakim się jest zwierzęciem – powiedziała Samantha, która gdzieś na ten temat czytała.  
-Mhm – skomentowała Deer. – Rogacz musi się zmieniać w coś rogatego.  
-Może jelenia? – zasugerowała z wrednym uśmiechem Black. – Od tego zwierzęcia nazywają cię Rogaczką.  
-Niom, niby tak, ale nie tracę nadziei, że to jakieś inne rogate stworzenie.  
-Może krowa, hę? – spytała z uśmiechem Anne Penguin. Ślizgonka z ich roku, która oddała teraz Deer jej książkę. W całym Hogwarcie znana była jako Mucia (Ślizgonka, nie książka). – O czym gadacie?  
-O niczym – warknęła Samantha.  
-Cicho bądź- warknęła Deer. – Z czym ci się kojarzy Glizdogon?  
-Z Peterem – odparła szybko zapytana.  
-A z jakim zwierzęciem? – zapytała Red, pojmując o co Deer chodzi.  
-I Peter, i Glizdogon kojarzą mi się ze szczurem – odparła po chwili Anne.  
Wśród ogólnego zaskoczenia i cichego przyznawania racji zabrała głos Hiboux.  
-Czemu szczur?  
-Bo on jest taki trochę szczurzy. I ma szczurzy ryj. Znaczy się twarz. No, a szczur ma ogon, jak glista, no nie?  
-Owszem... – mruknęły zgodnie dziewczyny.  
-To tak, jak z Blackiem...  
-Co z nim? – zainteresowała się Samantha.  
-Śmieje się, jakby pies szczekał.  
-Hehehe – zauważyła Deer.  
-Dobra muszę spadać, Loaf coś chciał ode mnie. Trzymajta się.  
-Aha – mruknęła Andy.  
-Łapa też mi się z psem kojarzy – mruknęła zamyślona (?) Daria.  
-Podaj łapkę... hehehe – Andrei najwyraźniej spodobał się ten pomysł.  
-Oj siedź cicho. A Lunatyk? – spytała Black.  
-Może to po prostu od jego lunatykowania? Znika co miesiąc do skrzydła szpitalnego, może, żeby po szkole nie chodził? – zapytała Alexis.  
-Hmmm... czysto książkowy przypadek lunatyzmu. Lunatykuje dokładnie TYLKO w pełnie – zauważyła Andrea.  
-Co masz na myśli? – zainteresowała się Val.  
-Większość lunatyków lunatykuje w pełnię, ale nie tylko i nie w każdą. A nasz Lupin lunatykuje co do dnia w każduśką pełnię.  
-Może on nie jest lunatykiem? – spytała Alexis.  
-A czym? – prychnęła Sammie.  
-Wilkołakiem – stwierdziła Daria, wgryzając się w kanapkę.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Niezbyt przyjemna cisza, w czasie której każda z nich rozważała prawdopodobieństwo, że Remus naprawdę jest wilkołakiem.  
-To by tłumaczyło animagów – mruknęła Black.  
-Czemu? – zainteresowała się Alexis.  
-Wilkołak nie jest dla nich groźny. Potrafi się opanować. Animagowie albo jakieś inne zwierzęta potrafią go okiełznać i nic im nie zrobi. Jednym słowem będą mu mogli towarzyszyć, jak się już nauczą być animagami.  
-Trzeba to jeszcze sprawdzić – stwierdziła zamyślona Red.  
-Chyba mam pomysł – mruknęła Samantha z szatańskim uśmiechem.- Kiedy jest pełnia?  
-Jutro – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Hiboux, która w piątek miała astrologię. – A co?  
-Przed pełnią powinien być wrażliwy na srebro – szatański uśmieszek się pogłębił.  
Deer delikatnie nachyliła się nad Hiboux i szepnęła tak cicho, że tylko ona ją usłyszała.  
-Zakład, że sobie zrobi srebrne blaszki do glanów i mu przykopie?  
Hiboux wraz ze śmiechem wypluła sok, który właśnie miała w ustach, ale zakładu nie przyjęła.

Remus Lupin właśnie wychodził z biblioteki, gdy dogoniła go niejaka Samantha Black i przywitała się z nim, zrównując krok 1.  
-Cześć Lunatyku – powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
-Cześć, wy też już używacie tych ksywek? – spytał ze śmiechem.  
-Chyba, jak cała szkoła! – Sammie udała zdziwienie.  
-No niby tak, tylko nie wiem, czy słusznie – mruknął.  
-Co masz na myśli? – szybko podchwyciła Sam, gdy skręcili w lewo, by podążyć na obiad do Wielkiej Sali.  
-Nic, nic – odparł cicho.  
Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu aż Samantha zauważyła posąg dwóch arabek z zasłoniętymi twarzami, które stały do siebie bokiem i na swych dwóch głowach, podtrzymując każda jedną ręką, trzymały wielki kosz. Wyglądał na pusty 2. Samantha udała, że potyka się o sznurówkę.  
-Fuck! Zaczekaj chwilę – rzekła do Remusa i podała mu niesione przez nią do tej pory książki.  
Potem uklękła i poświęciła się wiązaniu sznurówki, profilaktycznie nie patrząc na reakcję kolegi, gdy był zmuszony do trzymania dwóch grubych tomisk. Niby nic, tylko, że jeden z nich miał grzbiet ze... srebra. Drugi dorzuciła Deer – dla niepoznaki. Samantha nawet nie patrzyła, co to za książki.  
-Już. Idziemy? – powiedziała po chwili i ruszyła z przyjacielem do Wielkiej Sali, wcześniej odbierając książki i wrzucając je do swojej torby.  
Gdy zaczęła jeść obiad do sali weszły jej cztery koleżanki i już nie mogła się doczekać, co jej zaraportują.  
Obiad minął im wyjątkowo szybko, może, dlatego, że skończyły go zanim inni jeszcze dobrze zaczęli. Spotkały się w dormitorium Valerie i Alexis, gdzie dzięki sprytnemu czarowi założycieli Hogwartu, Huncwoci wejść nie mogli, a płeć piękna wybyła na obiad, gdzie wszystkiego odmawiała, bo była na diecie. Tak, czy owak zaczęła się rozmowa.  
-Jak zareagował? – warknęła Samantha, jak tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi.  
-Syknął z bólu i się skrzywił, gdy dotknął srebra – zaraportowała Andrea, która wraz z Red były tymi arabkami, które nie siedziały w koszu.  
-I się zarumienił, gdy zobaczył książkę od Deer – zaraportowała Valerie.  
Samantha Black posłała mordercze spojrzenie Rogaczce i powoli zajrzała do swojej torby wyciągając z niej opasłe tomisko bez srebra. Przeczytała tytuł. Zarumieniła się i zaczęła okładać Deer po plecach, łbie i gdzie popadło tomem „Kamasutra dla magicznych". (Nie)stety Valerie ponownie je rozdzieliła wyrywając im książkę i zagłębiając się w lekturze.  
-Dobra, wiemy, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem i co robimy z tym fantem? – spytała po chwili Deer, gdy już przestała jęczeć z bólu.  
-Jak to, co? – niezrozumiała Alexis.  
-Mówimy im, że wiemy, czy nie. To po pierwsze. Ja jestem na nie.  
-Nie – powiedziała Samantha.  
-Nie – poparła Hiboux.  
-Nie – dodała Alexis.  
-Zobaczcie, co on jej robi z tą różdżką – powiedziała Valerie, a Samantha zabrała jej książkę.  
-Val? – spytała Andrea.  
-Nie mówimy! To męskie szowinistyczne świnie! W ich paczce nie ma ANI JEDNEJ dziewczyny! – wyraziła dobitnie swe zdanie rudowłosa.  
-Val? – zaczęła cicho Alexis. – U nas nie ma żadnego faceta.  
-No i dobrze! Sprawiedliwość musi być!  
-Val? – zaczęła cicho Samantha. – Nas jest pięć, a ich czterech.  
-A kto powiedział, że sprawiedliwe, to ma być po równo! Sprawiedliwe to ma być tak, żebyśmy wygrały, bo kobiety są ważniejsze od mężczyzn!  
-Albo jesteś lesbijką, albo feministką – stwierdziła Andrea, patrząc na Val.  
-Hmmm... feministką! Musimy założyć własną bandę! – Red najwyraźniej dostała jakiegoś ataku.  
-Razem? – Black wymownie spojrzała na Deer, która akurat wymownie patrzyła na nią, więc ich wymowne wzroki się spotkały i sobie pogadały.  
-A będziemy się nazywać... – zaczęła Alexis, którą też już wzięło.  
-...latawice! – wykrzyknęła Daria, którą też już porwało (i zażądało okupu).  
-Kites – latawce – rzekła Samantha, która też dała się po(d)nieść.  
-Kiteski – stwierdziła Andrea i tak jakoś zostało 3.  
-Wiecie, co? – powiedziała Samantha w napadzie (niekoniecznie) twórczym. – Skoro my jesteśmy lepsze, wspanialsze, cudowniejsze, mądrzejsze itd., itp. To dlaczego to nie my zostaniemy animagami pierwsze?  
-Hę? – spytała Hiboux.  
-Dobrze powiedziane – zauważyła Deer.  
Samantha rozejrzała się powoli po wpatrzonych w nią zszokowanych twarzach.  
-Jeśli zaczniemy już w pierwszej klasie, to będziemy młodsze kiedy osiągniemy cel. A ja, Val i Deer nie jesteśmy takie tępe. Poduczymy się, a potem wam pomożemy. Oni też muszą pomagać Peterowi. Cudów nie ma. A my będziemy pomagać we trzy...  
-... A jak Alexis załapie, co jest dosyć możliwe, to podszkolimy we cztery. Im więcej pomaga osób w pierwszej przemianie tym lepiej – dodała Valerie.  
-Najlepiej, jakby pomógł nam jakiś już ukształtowany animag – mruknęła Deer.  
-Ta, profesor McGonagall – Black znacząco popukała się w czoło.  
-A znacie Ritę Skeeter z szóstej klasy Gryffindoru? – spytała Hiboux. – Widziałam ją, jak zmienia się w żuka.  
-Nie może być legalna, by się o tym wiedziało, gadało... – mruknęła Val.  
Mały szantażyk? – w oczach Deer błysnął Ślizgoński błysk.

1 Znaczy się szła równo z nim, a nie podciągnęła spodnie.  
2 „Tylko wyglądał. Cztery arabki budziłyby zbytnie zainteresowanie." Dop. Valerie  
3 „Jaka ta Andrea inteligentna, kiedy to ona spisuje kroniki" dop. Samanthy


	4. 4

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Wiem, że niektórych (większość) bardzo irytują przypisy, bo przez ciągłe zaglądanie do nich gubią się w tym, gdzie czytali itd. Itp. , ale niestety są na tym świecie osoby, które uważają, że esencję tego ficu stanowią przypisy, więc... wybaczcie i bądźcie dobrej myśli, bo dalej jest ich nieco mniej :)

Ta część opowiada o wykonywaniu ryzykownego planu, na który Kiteski wpadły w ostatniej części...

Był drugi grudnia i za oknem lało. Na szczęście okno było małe, bo to lochy były. Bo tak się składa, że Deer siedziała w swoim dormitorium i narzekając na brak ogrzewania, otwierała prezenty. Właśnie się zastanawiała, czy jedzenie cukierków od Sam jest dobrym pomysłem, gdy na jej łóżku wylądowała sowa. Chwała Salazarowi, nie Daria, a Flakopruj. Puchacz Blackie.

„Zrobiłyśmy Ricie zdjęcia, jak się zmienia. Jest zła, ale szantaż działa. Zgodnie z książkami, jakie przeczytałyśmy i tym, co mówi Skeeter. Najpierw trzeba się dowiedzieć, jakim się jest zwierzęciem. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłaś ten eliksir. Będziemy sprawdzać, jakim jesteśmy zwierzęciem przez cały grudzień, więc dobrze, że wszystkie zostałyśmy na święta. Potem przez drugi semestr będziemy ćwiczyć pierwszą fazę, którą możemy zrobić same. Chodzi o wyostrzenie u siebie tych zwierzęcych cech. W wakacje zbieramy się u mnie w dworku (potem podam szczegóły) i ćwiczymy dalej (chociaż przez miesiąc) drugą fazę (Rita przyjedzie i nam pomoże), czyli ćwiczenie by nasza psychika (jaźń, dusza itd. itp.) mogły się, gdy zechcemy zmieniać w zwierzęce. Potem w szkole będziemy się spotykać i już same ćwiczyć. Trzecia faza, to już coraz dokładniejsze zmienianie się w zwierzę. Jak dobrze pójdzie w trzeciej klasie będziemy animagami, bo gdy nas uczy już w pełni ukształtowany animag, to idzie duuużo szybciej. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś nie będzie chciał się zmieniać w zwierzę, które mu wyjdzie, to trudno.  
PS. Weź eliksir i przyjdź do mojego dormitorium. Hasło do portretu kruka brzmi >Kot Filemon obciął sobie ogon  
PPS. Cukierki nie są zatrute.

Samantha"

Andrea ubrała się i chowając prezenty przed ciekawskim spojrzeniem Maglody, wyruszyła na spotkanie. Oczywiście z eliksirem. I zżerając cukierka.  
Po kilku minutach siedziała już w dormitorium Black, wraz z Valerie, Alexis i po chwili doszła do nich Daria. Samanthy wciąż nie było. Przyszła po kwadransie z atlasem zwierząt.  
-No nareszcie! – wyraziła swe zdanie Valerie.  
-Mi też miło was widzieć – odparła Sam. – Musiałam się pozbyć Huncwotów, którzy zaczynają węszyć. Na szczęście tu nie mogą wejść, bo to żeńskie dormitorium.  
-A nie kostnica? – mruknęła Hiboux do Deer, która zakrztusiła się cukierkiem.  
-Masz eliksir? – warknęła Black.  
-Mam. Kto zaczyna? – spytała.  
-Może alfabetycznie? – zasugerowała profilaktycznie White.  
-Ok. – mruknęła Black. – A następna osoba jej czyta zwierzaki. Jak długo działa ten eliksir?  
-Aż rzucisz przeciwzaklęcie – odparła Andy, biorąc atlas zwierząt, a Sammie wypiła łyk eliksiru. – Dziś szukamy przez dwie godziny, a potem może po obiedzie.  
W głowie Samanthy zaczęło coś szumić, wzrok jej się rozmazał i wyglądała na „lekko" naćpaną. Znaczy gotową do medytacji nad zwierzęciem.  
-No dobra, jak poczujesz, że to - to, to mów – rzekła Andy i się zaczęło. – Na razie tylko te główne, potem się pobawimy w poszczególne zwierzaczki. Aligator, Antylopa...  
Godzinę i dwadzieścia siedem minut później Sowa zasnęła, a Alexis po raz dziewiętnasty rozdała karty między sobą, a Val. Deer wychlała trzecię puszkę coli, bo już jej w gardle zasychało i zaczęła czytać K. Coraz bardziej się obawiała, że może chodzić o jakies nieznane zwierzę, które teraz omijała.  
-Kangur, Kapucynka, Kaszalot, Kawka, Kiwi, Koń, Koza, Komar, Krowa, Królik, Kruk...  
-MAM!  
-Kruk?  
-AHA!  
-Bogu niech będą dzięki! – Alexis przyznała się do jedenastu lat chrześcijaństwa.  
-Rehajos! – Andy rzuciła przeciwzaklęcie i padła błagając o colę.  
-Jestem krukiem! Robimy przerwę?  
-Yeah – jęknęła Deer. – Chodźmy na obiad. Jutro złapiemy następną osobę.  
-Czyli ciebie – zauważyła mściwie Hiboux, która miała jej czytać.  
()

Następnego dnia spotkały się o podobnej porze, ale żeby nie budzić podejrzeń tym razem w dormitorium Hiboux. Korzystały z dobroci dyrektora, który zarządził, że przerwa świąteczna trwa cały grudzień. (co miało też fatalne skutki biorąc pod uwagę, że w Nowy Rok trzeba było iść na lekcje)  
-Jutro możemy iść do mnie – powiedziała Deer. – Nikogo nie będzie.  
-My się ciebie nie boimy wprowadzać do nas! – zauważyła z wyrzutem Val, kładąc się na łóżku Darii.  
-NIE PODNOŚ PODUSZKI!- zawyło ptaszysko.  
-Slytherin, to porządny dom...  
-Jasne – mruknęła Sam.  
-...ale stanowczy w swoich zasadach. Które należy łamać – skończyła Deer i sadowiąc się na czyimś łóżku łyknęła zdrowo eliksiru.  
-Lecimy tak, jak wczoraj. Tylko te znane Daria! – zaznaczyła Black.  
-OK. Aligator, Antylopa...

Minęły dwie godziny, a wyniku nie było. Strach zaczynał po woli dręczyć wszystkich, a Daria musiała sobie zrobić przerwę, bo jej powoli gardło wysiadało.  
Minęła kolejna godzina i nic.  
Valerie znudziło się grać w karty. Hiboux zgłodniała. Alexis usnęła, a Samantha zaczęła się martwić.  
-Tapir, Tukan...  
-Ominęłaś tchórzofretkę – zauważyła Samantha.  
-Bo była fretka! – broniła się Hiboux.  
-To nie to samo. Czytaj, bo jak pominiesz coś ważnego, to trzeba będzie czytać wszystkie- zagroziła Black.  
-Ok. Niech ci będzie! TCHÓRZOFRETKA!  
-MAM!  
-Jaja se robisz? – spytała Hiboux, Deer.  
-Tchórzofretki nie znoszą jaj – zauważyła obudzona Alexis.  
-A czym się różni tchórzofretka od fretki! – spytała oburzona Daria.  
-Sprawdź w atlasie – poradziła Red, po czym odczarowała Andreę.  
-Tchórzofretka – zwierzę futerkowe, będące skrzyżowaniem tchórza i fretki, charakteryzujące się szarymi lub żółtopomarańczowymi włosami puchowymi i czarną lub brązową sierścią – przeczytała Daria.  
-Cool – zauważyła Deer. – A ja już się bałam, że będzie jeleń.  
-Albo łania – zauważyła Sam.

Gdy już wszystkie zebrały się w dormitorium Andrei (ku zgrozie napotkanego po drodze pierwszaka z tegoż domu, Lazarusa Malfoy'a) Samantha bardzo uważnie przyjrzała się liście wiszącej nad jej łóżkiem.  
-Mogłaś trochę to skuteczniej zamazać. Jakimś zaklęciem – zwróciła uwagę, wskazując zamazane miejsce pierwsze, na którym choć z trudem, wciąż można było odczytać nazwisko Blackówny.  
-Nie dało rady, za mocno napisane.  
-Aha – mruknęła Sammie, patrząc, że wciąż jest na liście, ale dopiero na miejscu siedemdziesiątym drugim, co ją trochę uspokoiło.  
-Pierwsze od dwóch miesięcy bezkonkurencyjnie należy do Maglody, głupiej zołzy – gdy tylko Deer wypowiedziała te słowa, drzwi z hukiem się otworzyły.  
Chwała wynalazcy coli nie stała w nich Maglody. Widok był dużo przyjemniejszy. Przynajmniej dla Deer.  
-Słucham? – spytała.  
-To u was można facetom wchodzić? – spytała z nutką zazdrości Val.  
-Można- odpowiedział lodowato Severus Snape. – Ale nie można wchodzić ludziom z innego domu.  
-Andrea nas wpuściła – powiedziała Hiboux, a oskarżycielskie spojrzenie czarnych (pięknych) oczu wbiło Deerównę w ziemię.  
-Domyśliłem się. A teraz grzecznie was wyprosi.  
-Nie – padła stanowcza odpowiedź ze strony Deer. – spotykamy się po kolei w dormitorium każdej z nas i tylko tu jeszcze nie byłyśmy. Wszystkie moje współlokatorki wyjechały, więc nikomu nie przeszkadzamy.  
-Ale... podałaś im hasło!  
-Nie podałam. Wpuściłam ich, ale nie słyszały hasła- oznajmiła Andrea, a dziewczyny zaczęły się zastanawiać, bo rzeczywiście tak małpa zrobiła.  
-Nie możesz ich tu wpuszczać! – cierpliwość Severusa była na wyczerpaniu.  
-Bujaj się – warknęła Andy. – To ważna sprawa!  
-Nic nie jest ważniejsze od honoru Slytherinu. Wyrzuć je – powiedział odwracając się by wyjść.  
-Chcemy utrzeć nosa huncwotom – powiedziała cicho Andy.  
Zatrzymał się. Po chwili odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią.  
-Ale nie możemy powiedzieć, w czym rzecz.  
-Ale wy się z nimi przyjaźnicie.  
-Nie przesadzajmy. Kolegujemy. A teraz Val doszła do wniosku, że są szowinistami i my dziewczyny chcemy im pokazać, że jesteśmy lepsze. Założyłyśmy własną paczkę i będziemy udowadniać, że jesteśmy lepsze. Możemy zostać?  
-Ale nigdy nie podawaj im hasła!  
-Nigdy.  
-I ma je widzieć, jak najmniej osób!  
-Malusieńko.  
-I NIGDY nie sprowadzisz tu Huncwotów!  
-Obiecuję.  
Wyszedł powiewając czarną szatą. Wbrew ogólnemu przekonaniu on nie powiewa nią, jak żuk, czy nietoperz. No może bardziej nietoperz. On to robi... jak batman! Ech... Nieważne.  
-To był Smarkerus? – spytała Samantha.  
-Nie nazywaj go tak! On nie jest taki zły. Jest słodziutki! – oznajmiła Deer, a reszta porozumiewawczo się porozumiała i dała spokój.  
Valerie Red ze swej inteligencji była znana. Może nie tak, jak z urody, ale też. Zastanowiwszy się, więc chwilę i odczekawszy aż oczy Hiboux miały bardziej tępy wyraz niż normalnie otworzyła atlas zwierząt na „S".  
-Salamandra, Skowronek, Słowik blablabla  
-Co robisz? – zainteresowała się Black.  
-Szukam... o jest – sowa.  
-MAM! – wykrzyknęła Sowa i wszystkie zaczęły rechotać wcześniej odczarowawszy Darię.

Alexis White, która miała czytać Val zaczęła od wiewiórki i ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu większości - nie miała racji. Lis również nie odniósł pożądanego skutku, więc zaczęła czytać po kolei.  
-Aligator, Antylopa...

Godzinę i dwadzieścia minut później Alexis zaschło w gardle, Andy dała jej pić, po czym powróciła do rozgrywanej partii szachów z Samanthą. Hiboux zjadała cukierki z lubością leżąc na swojej tajemniczej poduszce.  
-Kangur, Kapucynka, Kaszalot, Kawka, Kiwi, Koń...  
-MAM!  
-Koń? – niedowierzała Alexis.  
-Owszem – odparła Red, po czym ją odczarowano.  
-Ale idę o zakład, że będzie rudy – mruknęła White.  
-Lubię konie – doszła do wniosku Red i roześmiała się, jak wariatka.  
-Dobrze, że mamy jakieś duże zwierzę. Jak na razie nad Huncwotami miałyśmy tylko tą przewagę, że mamy ptaki. Łatwiej się przemieszczają i w ogóle są użyteczne.  
-Nie da się ukryć – zapewniła Valerie.  
-Może Alex będzie czymś dużym – zastanowiła się Daria.  
-Ona już jest duża – zauważyła bezlitośnie Red i zarobiła w łeb.  
Samantha uważnie przyjrzała się White.  
-Jak na mój gust, to będziesz...  
-Płetwalem Błękitnym! – zawyła Andrea i oberwała, jakąś książką.

Aligator, Antylopa...- zaczęła znudzona od samego początku Samantha.

Dwie godziny i siedemnaście minut później.  
-Ryba, Ryś...  
-MAM!  
-Żartujesz? – spytała niedowierzając Andy.  
-NIE, TO RYŚ!  
-Ok. – skomentowała Samantha.  
-Trochę mniejsze od płetwala – zauważyła Hiboux.

Minął grudzień, minęły Święta, minął styczeń i luty był w rozkwicie 1, gdy nadszedł dzień czternasty lutego, który pobił swą ważnością nawet wcześniejsze urodziny Alexis White. Tegoż właśnie dnia Valerie Red obudziła się wcześnie, bo jakby nie patrzył (od tyłu czy od przodu) to było jej święto.  
Zanim zdążyła obudzić White i się ubrać w pokoju leżało około pięćdziesięciu Walentynek.  
Dziewczyny jednak się nie przejmowały zeszły do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i zaczęły konsumować. Śniadanie było fatalne i całkowicie obleśne, ale o tym się nie dowiedziały, bo obie były na diecie. A sok dyniowy zawsze jest dobry.  
Później Alex udała się do Andrei, która podobnie, jak Samantha Walentynek nie obchodziła 2. Poszły, więc do biblioteki, żeby odrobić wypracowania zadane przez Sadystycznych Potworów. Zwanych potocznie nauczycielami.  
Niestety Deer szybko się znudziła, pracę odwaliła i poszła poszukać czegoś ciekawego do poczytania. Jej pech do spotykania różnych osób w bibliotece właśnie dał o sobie znać.  
-Nie wierzysz mi złotko? – zapytał Antoine Deer, dziewczynę, która stała obok niego w mało używanym dziale mugolskiej fantastyki 3.  
-Naprawdę potrafisz się zmienić w węża? – spytała z niedowierzaniem krukonka znana jako Frygilda Nercks 4.  
-Owszem, kochanie – zapewnił Deer i zmienił się w ślicznego, ciemnozielonego węża.  
-Ciekawe... – powiedziała roześmiana Frygilda.  
-Ciekawe, co mama powie na nielegalnego animaga – powiedziała Andrea ze słodkim uśmiechem, patrząc na brata, który w swej normalnej postaci patrzył na nią przerażony.  
-B-będzie dumna?  
-Wątpię. Zważywszy na to, że jej nie powiedziałeś – oznajmiła bezlitośnie Andy.  
-Ale jej nie powiesz? – zapytał przerażony Antoine.  
-Ale wredna siostra – skomentowała z obrzydzeniem Nercks i odeszła wolnym krokiem.  
-Już ty nic nie mów o wrednych siostrach, Nercks – warknęła Andy.  
-Phi – skomentowała Frygilda.  
-Przez ciebie ona sobie poszła – braciszek był coraz bardziej zły.  
-Trudno. Ale mam pomysł, co masz zrobić, żebym nie powiedziała mamie.  
-Co?  
-Chodź.  
Kilka minut później Antoine został przedstawiony Kiteskom, jako ten, który wraz z Ritą będzie je szkolił. Szybciej pójdzie.  
-A na ciebie mama zła nie będzie? – spytał Antoine, wchodząc wraz z siostrą do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.  
-Ja ją poinformowałam o swoich zamiarach, a ty – nie.  
-Fuck! – skomentował.  
-Dobrze powiedziane.  
-Antoine? – rozległ się słodki głos Maglody.  
-Tak?  
-Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć transmutację? – spytała z maślanym wzrokiem wbitym w biednego Deera.  
-Nie – padła bezlitosna odpowiedź jego siostry.  
-Widzisz Magli trzeba się słuchać siostry – rzekł ze wstrętem Antoine.

Dzień ten pełen tak miłych niespodzianek zakończył się dla Alexis przybyciem do dormitorium. Na jej nieszczęście Val nie przybyła tam wcześniej.  
W momencie otworzenia drzwi Alex została zasypana górą Walentynek. Do poniedziałku ją odkopali. (Była sobota).

1 W lutym nic nie kwitnie.  
2 „Nikogo nie zainteresowało, dlaczego w takim razie od tamtego roku Severus w każde walentynki dostaje kartkę." Dop. Samanthy  
3 „Tyle lat ma frajer siostrę i nie wie, gdzie można na nią wpaść. Idiota."- dop. Andrei  
4 Starsza siostra małpy.


	5. 5

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Muszę przeprosić wszystkich, których przypis czwarty uraża w jakikolwiek sposób. Musicie zrozumieć, że napisałam go na niedługo po tym, jak przeczytałam piąty tom, no i... powiedzmy, że i tak go ocenzurowałam... Ale teraz wszelaka złość mi przeszła, więc... Zresztą to prawda! ON WCALE NIE MA SZARYCH GACI!

Ta część opowiada o końcu roku, wakacjach i paru niespodziankach dotyczących letników. Po za tym jej początek średnio się zgrywa z końcem, ale to już końcówka tego roku, więc nie opłacało się tego dzielić. Przeraziłam się, że mi wyszło pięć części..., ale co tam jeszcze dziewiętnaście lat przed nami!

Dziewczyny zbierały się raz w tygodniu, co zaczęło budzić ciekawość huncwotów, ale do babskich dormitoriów wejść nie mogli, a do Slytherinu się brzydzili. Tak, więc do czerwca nasze kochane niewiasty wyostrzyły sobie zmysły zwierzaczków, w które chciały się zmieniać. Niestety razem z tym wyćwiczyło im się też trochę wad.  
Hiboux nieźle widziała w ciemności (aczkolwiek wciąż nie mogła dostrzec glinianych przedmiotów, co było dosyć ciekawym zjawiskiem i raczej niewytłumaczalnym), ale w dzień była śpiąca, a nocą spać nie mogła. Spała, więc po lekcjach, a prace domowe odrabiała po nocach. Było to dosyć frustrujące, bo nie każdy lubi, gdy o trzeciej w nocy przybiega do niego rozhisteryzowana Daria, pytając, co było z transmutacji. Niestety Deer złamała daną obietnicę i podała dziewczynom hasło, więc i ona była na to narażona. Szczególnie odkąd Samantha brutalnie Sówcię wykopała.  
A propos Samanthy, to ona również wykształciła w sobie krucze cechy. Teraz już w ogóle nie ubierała się w innych kolorach niż czarny. Po za tym mięśnie jej rąk stały się znacznie silniejsze od nóg (co ludziom narażonym na glanowe kopniaki nawet się spodobało)(dopóki nie kupiła kastetu). Jednak i kruki miały wady. Sammie wciąż musiała się pilnować, żeby podświadomie nie udać się na cmentarz w Hogsmeade i nie siedzieć w ulewę na jakimś starym nagrobku.  
Valerie Red zaś dużo szybciej biegała i upierała się przy noszeniu rozpuszczonych włosów (których nie chciała ścinać), ewentualnie związanych w koński ogon. Jedyną wadą jej było to, że... właściwie, to Val nie dopatrzyła się żadnych skutków ubocznych. Może dlatego, że od urodzenia lubiła sex, jak koń owies.  
Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, współlokatorka itd. itp., czyli Alexis White nauczyła się bardzo cicho chodzić i co nieco widzieć w ciemności. Val twierdziła, że w jej sypialni takie cechy są niepożądane. Zadowalała jednak swą mściwą naturę tym, że Alex ostatnio bardzo polubiła surowe (krwiste) mięsko. Dziwiło to trochę skrzaty, ale one wiele już zniosły (nawet jajka), więc dały święty spokój. No, a dziewczyny uspokajały blondynę, że te cechy tylko w pierwszej fazie są tak wyraźne. Potem trochę się kamuflują.  
Deer miała małe problemy ze swoją formą animagiczną. Bardzo małe. No, ale zalety też duże nie były. Jej włosy trochę ściemniały i zrobiły się bardziej lśniące. No i gdy ktoś zrobił bardzo gwałtowny ruch w jej stronę kuliła się i przybierała postawę obronną. Właściwie, jak się koleguje z huncwotami, to się to nawet przydaje, a jak jeszcze do tego dochodzi Sammie, to nawet bardzo się przydaje. Poważną wadą było to, że gdy robiła się śpiąca, chciała się schować pod ziemię i zasnąć w norce. Chwała litościwemu Merlinowi lochy w pełni zaspokajały tą potrzebę.  
Jednak szkoła, jak to szkoła (Hogwart w niczym się tu nie różni od zwykłych mugolskich gimnazjów na Tarnowieckiej... i nie tylko) nie zwracała uwagi na tak ważne wydarzenia i jak na złość zrobiła coroczne testy, które biedne Kiteski musiały napisać.  
Transmutacja poszła im nawet nieźle. Zważywszy doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie. Zaklęcia też, jakoś przeszły. Obrona Przed Czarną Magią poszła rewelacyjnie. Zwłaszcza Deerównie, która ubóstwiała szczególnie dwa ostatnie człony nazwy przedmiotu. Eliksiry poszły kiepsko, Hiboux ledwo przeszła, zupełnie, jak Deer. Obie się tym nie przejmowały i każda miała swój powód 1. Astrologia, Zielarstwo, Latanie i inne pierdoły zdały całkiem dobrze. Oczywiście Samantha była we wszystkim z nich najlepsza. Przy podsumowaniu okazało się, że ma najlepszy wynik wśród pierwszych klas i siódmy w szkole 2.  
I tak oto niepostrzeżenie nadeszły wakacje, a Kiteski udały się do domów na odpoczynek, by po miesiącu spotkać się ponownie i rozpocząć kolejną fazę szkolenia. Wraz z Ritą i, jak nieustannie przypominały Alexis i Val, Antoinem.

Wakacje minęły im nawet miło. Szczególnie ta część nie wspólna. Część wspólna pełna była konfliktów. Możliwe, że było to spowodowane uaktywniającymi się cechami zwierzęcymi i tym, że psychika Kitesek, co jakiś czas przypominała zwierzęcą. Alexis usiłowała zagryźć Sowę, ale na szczęście jej się nie udało. Zaś sama Sowa wraz z Samanthą miały ochotę schrupać ich nauczycielkę, ale się nie dało, bo Antoine bronił jej jak oka w głowie. Albo, jak dziewczyny w łóżku, kwestia punktu widzenia.  
Pewnego słonecznego dnia, gdy deszcz lał, jak z cebra do dziewcząt, a dokładniej rzecz biorąc do Samanthy doszła wiadomość szokująca. Od tej wieści wszystkim Kiteskom stanęły... włosy na karku, oczywiście.  
-O mój Ty Boże Jedyny, Matko Święta i Merlinie! – zawołała White, która nie mogła się powstrzymać i przez ramię Sammie przeczytała wraz z nią list.  
-Słucham, moje dziecko – przyszła na zawołanie Andrea.  
-Wiecie jest już trzeci tydzień sierpnia, a wszystkie przyjechałyśmy wcześniej... Kończymy ćwiczenia – oznajmiła Black.  
-A to czemu? – spytała Val, która również pojawiła się w kuchni dworku panny Black.  
-Mój kuzyn przyjeżdża i błaga, żebyśmy go tu przyjęły do początku roku szkolnego. Znów się pokłócił z matką.  
Zgodne jęknięcie Hiboux i Deer zdecydowanie poświadczyło, co o tym sądzą.  
-Musimy go przyjąć. Matka pozwoliła mu tu wyjechać „Bo tu nie będzie sam i nie zdziczeje z jakimiś szlamami, czy zdrajcami krwi"  
-Wypraszam sobie – zauważyły Alexis i Val.  
-Obawiam się, że powiedział tylko o mnie i Deerach – zauważyła Blackie.  
-No ładnie, tak się moim nazwiskiem posługiwać – rzekła Andy, ale dała spokój.  
-Zaraz, to my możemy już jechać? – spytała Rita.  
-Owszem, ale ty nam jeszcze trochę pomożesz w szkole, Riciu – oznajmiła bezlitośnie Red.  
-A ja? – spytał Deer.  
-A ty idź sobie, gdzie chcesz i pozdrów wujka Toma – oznajmiła Andrea.  
-Skąd... Jak... – zaciął się jej brat. – Zresztą nie chcę wiedzieć. Pozdrowię wujka Toma.  
I tak miły okres ćwiczenia animagii i innych przyjemnych zajęć zakończył się. Dziewczyny filozoficznie (w)zdechły sobie i Alexis zabrała się za obiad, bo dziś była jej kolej. Nie miały tam, bowiem skrzata, a jeść coś trzeba było. Tak, więc White wsiadła na miotłę i poleciała do miasteczka po żarcie na wynos.

()

Dworek, w którym dziewczęta spędzały wakacje był, jak kwadrat z wpisanym weń kołem, czyli znajdującym się po środku placem. Na tymże właśnie placu twarzą w stronę bramy wejściowej leżały Valerie, Daria i Alexis, smażąc swoje ciałka na sierpniowym słońcu. White właśnie próbowała obudzić Hiboux, której słońce za bardzo nie odpowiadało 3, gdy brama się otworzyła i przekroczył ją trzynastoletni chłopak z długimi włosami i ciężkim plecakiem.  
Po chwili był już przy dziewczynach.  
-Cześć, Syriusz – powiedziała z uśmiechem Red, nie otwierając oczu (podobnie, jak pozostałe)  
-Nie jestem Syriusz – padła chłodna odpowiedź, a Hiboux z wrażenia zwaliła się z leżaczka.  
Trzy pary zszokowanych spojrzeń wbiło się w chłopaka z czarnymi, tłustymi włosami, ubranego, jak zwykle na czarno. Przybył Severus Gregory Snape.  
Patrzyły na niego nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ale zostały pozbawione tego kłopotu przez Sammie, która wybiegła do nich coś krzycząc i goniącą za nią Andreę.  
-Mam złą wiadomość! – zawyła Samantha, a potem spojrzała na przybysza. – Cholera, jesteś szybszy od sowy, którą wysłała nam twoja matka.  
-Trudno – warknął.  
-O co chodzi! – zdenerwowała się Hiboux.  
-Jego matka, moja matka i jej matka i matka Blacka doszły do wniosku, że potrzebny nam ktoś spokojny, żebyśmy się nie pozabijali, zważywszy teraz, gdy Antoine odjechał.  
-Nie odjechał – skomentował chłopak, który pojawił się z głośnym dźwiękiem aportacji. – Został brutalnie zmuszony przez swoją rodzicielkę do powrotu. Ale i tak nie kontynuujemy?  
-Nie – warknęła Samantha znacząco spoglądając na Severusa.  
-Ale, po co cię mama przysłała? – spytała Andy.  
-Doszła do wniosku, że nie zostawi cię z mugolakami, dwoma Blackami i Snapem samej. A w szczególności uczepiła się tego Snape'a.  
-Czemu mnie?  
-Bo jesteś gupi – doszedł do wniosku Syriusz, a jego przybycie tak ucieszyło (z niewiadomych powodów) Rudą, że dała spokój Snape'owi.  
-Ale to ma swoją dobrą stronę – skomentowała Andrea. – Braciszku robisz za mnie obiad.  
Wszyscy poszli powoli do zamku, a Snape kroczył za wszystkimi niczym zły duch.  
-Dlaczego akurat mnie się czepiała? – spytał sam siebie, a zrobił przy tym tak żałosną minę, że Antoine się zlitował.  
-Bo Andy się w tobie buja. Nic poważnego, ale weź to wytłumacz mamie.  
- - czyli szok Severusa.

Reszta wakacji minęła nawet miło i wbrew obawom, którejkolwiek z matek – bezpiecznie. Może było to spowodowane tym, ze wszystkie Kiteski dbały by Severus i Syriusz nie spotykali się częściej niż to konieczne. Nawet dostali pokoje w innych częściach dworku. A że Severus unikał Andy, jak ognia, to i jej matka mogła być spokojna. I tak wakacje się skończyły i nadszedł nowy rok szkolny 4.

1 Znaczy się Hiboux nie należy do osób, które przejmowałyby się takimi głupotami, a Andrea wiedziała, kogo w przyszłym roku poprosi o korepetycje.  
2 „No, co? Pierwsza klasa dopiero, a ja miałam dużo zajęć w tym roku, oj dużo!" –dop. Samanthy  
3 „Wolała samoopalającą maść dr. Fuczi-czuczi" – dop. Samanthy „Fuczi – kruczi!" – dop. Hiboux „Fuczi – kuczi, Fuczi- sruczi... co za różnica!" – dop. Andy  
4 Pragnęłabym zauważyć, że mi opisanie jednych wakacji i jednego roku zajmuje niecałe dwadzieścia stron, a nie 943 (samego tekstu książki nie licząc spisu treści i stron tytułowych), jak to się zdarzyło pewnej pani, która się nie zna na Harrym Potterze. No dobra, na nim się zna. Jednakże o Severusie Snape'ie, to ona g... wie, moi drodzy. ON WCALE NIE MA SZARYCH GACI! Zaznaczam również, że pan Polkowski ma podobną wiedzę, jak ona (tylko mniejszą), bo jak go ktoś nazwie SMARKERUSEM! (Snivellus brzmi ładniej)  
Wszyscy są okropni! Myślą, że jak ten ich cały Black był przeciwko Sevikowi, to już trzeba z biednego (kochanego, pięknego, seksownego, pociągającego, inteligentnego, nadzianego, dumnego, sarkastycznego, ironicznego, chamskiego, cudownego, słodziutkiego...) robić debila! – I tyle Wam powiem, bo co Wy ka wiecie o Severusie Snape'ie?


	6. 6

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część, to taki krótki wstęp do drugiego roku Kitesek...

> > > > > > > > >  
Rok szkolny 1973/74  
> > > > > > > > >

Sierpniowy poranek przywitał na ulicy Pokątnej każdą z Kitesek. One z przyczyn od nich niezależnych jeszcze się przywitać nie mogły. Tymi przyczynami niezależnymi były fragmenty ich rodzin, które postawiły sobie obowiązek pilnowania swych latorośli przy zakupach. A może po prostu potrzebowali pretekstu, żeby po tym, jak ich córki spędziły miesiąc z dala od nich, spędzić z nimi ostatni dzień wakacji. Choć to akurat naiwne wytłumaczenie.  
Jednakże każda z rodzin bohaterek (tak, jak i same bohaterki) miała różne zainteresowania, potrzeby i dlatego za nim spotkały się w księgarni Esy Floresy wybiło południe. Pomijamy fakt, że w tejże księgarni niejaka Samantha Black siedziała od samego rana i zastanawiała się, jakie lektury dodatkowe zakupić na tenże (już drugi) rok nauki. Jej siostry ubłagały ojca, który z nimi przyszedł na zakupy, i opuściły wraz z nim księgarnię jeszcze przed dziesiątą.  
W tym samym czasie, gdy Sam usiłowała się doedukować, Alexis i Valerie zadręczały Madame Malkin, wybierając nowe stroje. Potem wystawiły na próbę cierpliwość bardzo miłego, delikatnego i wyjątkowo spokojnego pana Josepha Slaszewskiego, który sprzedawał "kosmetyki na każdą twarz i nie tylko". I właśnie z wyżej wymienionych powodów panny Red i White dotarły do księgarni dopiero po tym, jak pan Joseph wyrzucił ich z krzykiem, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy.  
Państwo Deer pojechali na urodziny do wujka Toma, więc Andrea była skazana na towarzystwo i opiekę starszego brata (albo to brat był skazany na towarzystwo i opiekę nad młodszą siostrą). Na szczęście zainteresowania i zapatrywania na życie mieli podobne, więc pokłócili się tylko z siedem razy. A gdy wreszcie wyszli z ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu ruszyli do księgarni by zakupić Andy podręczniki. (Antoine wreszcie zdał).  
Zaś z Hiboux nie wiązała się żadna miła/ ciekawa/ mrożąca krew w żyłach/ romantyczna/ erotyczna/ smutna (niepotrzebne skreślić) historia. Po prostu tak była zajęta lodziarnią pana Fortesque i odpowiadaniem na szczegółowe pytania rodziców, co dokładnie się działo w tym dworku, że po podręczniki ruszyła koło dwunastej.  
I tak o to o godzinie dwunastej z trzydziestoma dwoma minutami i siedemnastoma sekundami w dziale z książkami, dotyczącymi Obrony przed Czarną Magią spotkały się Black i Deer. Przeciągającą się chwilę konsternacji przerwało wparowanie Hiboux, która ciągnęła za sobą Val i Alexis.  
-Patrzcie, kogo znalazłam! - zawyła Sówka.

W POCIĄGU DO HOGWARTU  
W tym samym przedziale siedziały wszystkie Kiteski i trzech huncwotów. Jeden z nich był nieosiągalny, gdyż "jego mama ciężko zachorowała i musiał zostać na trochę w domu". Kiteski z wrodzonym taktem nie skomentowały, posługując się wiadomościami z tabeli księżycowej i dały wytłumaczeniu Lupina spokój.  
-Zagracie w eksplodującego durnia? - spytał szybko Peter, nie dając się biednym dziewczynom zastanowić nad informacją o chorej mateczce. Właściwie i tak tego nie robiły, ale Pettigrew tego nie wiedział.  
-Jasne - mruknęła Val i zaczęli grać.

> > > > > > > > > 

Wielka Sala, jak zwykle była piękna, a jedzenie pyszne. Problem polegał na tym, że jedzenia jeszcze nie było, a profesor McGonagall właśnie wprowadziła pierwszorocznych.  
-Jest w tym roku ktoś znajomy? - szepnęła Alexis.  
-Siostra Sam, wredna małpa - odszepnął Syriusz.  
-To chyba rodzinne - szepnął cicho Peter, który Sam, jako takiej nie lubił. Ale jej kuzyna, jako takiego, się bał.  
-Tę wciągającą debatę szeptaną przerwał piękny, jak zawsze głos nauczycielki od transmutacji.  
-Black, Bellatriks  
Czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która niewątpliwie była ładna zasiadła na stołku i spod przymrużonych powiek zerknęła na cały Hogwart, a potem tiara opadła jej na twarz. Na bardzo krótką chwilę.  
-SLYTHERIN!  
I młoda Blackówna skierowała się do domu wężów, gdzie Severus nie klaskał, jak zauważyła Andrea, która 99 swej uwagi poświęcała temuż chłopakowi.  
Jednak po chwili odwróciła część swojej uwagi ku nowej pannie Black. Rozmowa przy stole toczyła się zwykłym (kwadratowym) kołem, a gdy wszyscy udali się do dormitorium Andy miała nowe miejsce trzecie na swej liście. Zaraz po Maglody i Syriuszu widniało wyraźnie Bellatriks.

> > > > > > > > > 

1 Według zegarka księgarza.


	7. 7

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opisuje... kolejny rozejm...

> > > > > > > > > 

Nadszedł Grudzień (w futerku i zimowych butach), a stosunki huncwotowo-kiteskowe ochłodziły się wyjątkowo. Podczas ostatniego meczu Ravenclav - Gryffindor Sam, która w tym meczu po raz pierwszy broniła krukońskich bramek 1 wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym ze złamaną nogą i urazem żeber. Jednak zanim pani Hooch zmusiła ją do zejścia z boiska zdążyła kontuzjować dotkliwie Syriusza, gdyż wbiła mu jego miotłę... gdzieś. I wtedy właśnie na tydzień po meczu, w przedostatni dzień przed feriami bożonarodzeniowymi 2 Kiteski siedziały w pokoju Gryffindoru. Siedziały tam wciąż, gdy wpadli do niego trzej huncwoci prowadzący z lekka zataczającego się czwartego - Syriusza.  
-Co mu się stało? - spytała Sam pod wpływem rodzinnej troski.  
-Nachlał się eliksiru i trochę mu się pomieszało - streścił Remus z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-Jakiego eliksiru? - spytała Andy, która wbrew oczekiwaniom nie dostała korepetycji i kuła się sama.  
-Wierszoklety - wyjaśnił James. - Dodał za dużo... czegoś i będzie tak gadał przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny.  
-Kory z baobabu - skomentowała Black.  
-Co? - skomentowali Peter i James.  
-Dodał za dużo kory z baobabu - wyjaśniła niespodziewanie cierpliwie Sammie.  
-Pomożecie nam? - zapytał z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem Lupin.  
-My? - spytała zszokowana Deer.  
-Wy - odpowiedział Peter. - Taki akt ugody. Przecież nie chcecie, żeby sobie biedaczek jakąś krzywdę zrobił?  
-Szczerze? - upewniła się Andy.  
-Cicho! - rozkazała Sam. - Pomożemy, ale musicie nas przeprosić za chamskie nas wykołowanie.  
-Przepraszamy - bąknęli James, Remus i Peter, którzy mieli już dość niańczenia przyjaciela.  
-Proszę przebacz - zaczął Syri, ale został szybko uciszony.  
-Czasem gada też tekstami piosenek albo fragmentami książek - wyjaśnił James, sadzając chorego na fotelu.  
Black jednak długo nie zagrzał tam miejsca, gdyż po chwili wpatrzony zamglonym wzrokiem w Val siedzącą w fotelu naprzeciwko padł na kolana tuż przed nią i chwycił ją za rękę.  
- Ja, kiedy usta ku twym ustom chylę,  
nie samych zmysłów szukam upojenia,  
ja chcę, by myśl ma omdlała na chwilę,  
chcę czuć najwyższą rozkosz - zapomnienia...  
-Eeeee... tak Syriuszu - skomentowała Val. - Ale może w to nie uwierzysz - jestem dziewicą. (Pokój Gryfonów zaczął się tak śmiać, że tapety gdzie niegdzie poodpadały)

- Ust twych więc usta nie tknęły niczyje?  
Nikt nie uścisnął twojej drżącej ręki?  
Nikt się nie oplótł w twoich włosów pęki  
ani się wessał w twoją białą szyję?

Nikt się nie wsłuchał, jak twe serce bije,  
jak omdlewają słów błękitne dźwięki,  
a ciała twego kształt smukły i miękki  
zdrój tylko widział i wodne lilije?

I nigdy dumne to królewskie ciało  
w niczyich ramion uścisku nie drżało?  
Pragnienie twoje jest jak blask o wschodzie?

Nigdy w twych oczu słonecznym ogrodzie  
nie trysła rozkosz kwiatami złotemi?  
Pójdź! Tyś jest szczęściem najwyższym na ziemi!

Wiecie, on mi się zaczyna podobać - skomentowała Val.  
-Popisz się jakimś innym poetą - skomentowała Andy.

Daremne żale - próżny trud,  
Bezsilne złorzeczenia!  
Przeżytych kształtów żaden cud  
Nie wróci do istnienia.

Świat wam nie odda, idąc wstecz,  
Znikomych mar szeregu -  
Nie zdoła ogień ani miecz  
Powstrzymać myśli biegu.

Trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść,  
Po życie sięgać nowe...  
A nie w uwiędłych laurów liść  
Z uporem stroić głowę.

Wy nie cofniecie życia fal!  
Nic skargi nie pomogą -  
Bezsilne gniewy, próżny żal!  
Świat pójdzie swoją drogą.

Asnyk - stwierdziła Alex, patrząc na Kiteski i huncwotów, którzy też rozwalili się w pobliżu i popisała się wiedzą nabytą w podstawówce.  
-Nie lubię starych wierszy - skomentowała Hiboux.  
-Muchę lub osę, przyda się też stonka  
Gołębie, dęby, konik lub biedronka  
Geparda szybkiego jak jakaś torpeda  
Lecz Tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da!  
- A To mi się podoba - skomentowała Val.  
Syriusz z uśmiechem podchwycił piosenkę, którą usłyszał w jakiejś gospodzie od starej bezzębnej czarownicy.  
-nawet słonia, nawet konia,  
nawet żyrafę ze stołka jak bieda...  
i tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!  
- Dalej! - zawyła Red.  
-I konia, i muła, i osła głupiego,  
I mrówkę, i żuka, termita martwego,  
Gołąbka pokoju białego jak kreda,  
Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Kiedy posucha niech będzie i mucha  
Gdy męczy ochota można i kota  
Po targach i słonica się sprzeda  
Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

I stułbię, i żółwia (lecz bardzo powoli),  
I kota, i myszę (gramatyka boli),  
I skunksa wonnego jak świeża rezeda -  
To wszystko już miałem. Lecz jeża się nie da 3.  
-Hehehe - zbiorowy śmiech.  
-Motyla, gdy złapać go dobrze za skrzydła,  
słonia, żyrafę (choć dawno już zbrzydła),  
wszystko co pragniesz, wszystko co chcesz  
a zbyt kolczasty jest tylko jeż  
APLAUZ! Tylko tak można opisać zachowanie Gryffindoru i Kitesek. Val rzuciła się Blackowi na szyję i dostał buziaczka. (Bo nawet jego pchły przelecieć się dadzą i tylko jeżowi rady nie dadzą).  
Syriuszowi trochę zaschło w gardle, więc na chwilę umilkł. James jednak nie wyczuł momentu i zapominając, że jego przyjaciel nie może normalnie rozmawiać, rozpoczął konwersację.  
-Łapa, ty to chyba lubisz, co nie?  
-Lubię, kiedy kobieta omdlewa w objęciu,  
kiedy w lubieżnym zwisa przez ramię przegięciu,  
gdy jej oczy zachodzą mgłą, twarz cała blednie  
i wargi się wilgotne rozchylają bezwiednie. - skomentował zapytany.  
-Aha... jasne - skomentował pytający.  
-Chyba jednak nie nadaje się na mistrza eliksirów - dodała Sammie.  
- Pomalutku, po cichutku  
rośnie ziele w mym ogródku,  
a gdy przyjdzie czas kwitnienia,  
dodam ci wywaru do jedzenia...  
Kropla, kropla, po kropelce...  
w net zatrzyma twoje serce.  
Nie kochałeś mnie, o nie!...  
będziesz w piekle smażyć się!  
-WOW! Snape byłby zachwycony - zauważył Lupin.  
-Nie byłby - zauważył Snape, który z niewyjaśnionych (jeszcze) powodów stał niedaleko wejścia. - Dyrektor każe oznajmić wszystkim domom, do czego mnie brutalnie wykorzystuje, że mecz Ravenclav - Hufflepuff odbędzie się czternastego stycznia ze względu na wniosek profesora Wilkensa, który siódmego stycznia obiecał większości członkom grupy puchońskiej dodatkowy sprawdzian.  
-A mi nie, a mi nie! - zawyła Daria.  
-Zaiste wielka to radość - splunął sarkazmem, niczym jadem, Sever.  
-Ironia?... Lecz największe z szyderstw czyż się może  
Równać z ironią biegu najzwyklejszych rzeczy?  
-Wybacz Black, ale na dekadenta się nie nadajesz. Choć ty i Red musieliście być natchnieniem dla filozofii Shopenhauera.  
-Sądziłam, że jak każdy Ślizgon preferujesz Nietschego - zauważyła Sammie, a Severus spojrzał się na nią uważnie.  
-Jeden próbował rasę oczyścić i mu się nie udało. Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie drugiemu 4. - syknął w końcu tak, że tylko huncwoci i Kiteski go usłyszeli.  
W tym właśnie towarzystwie zaległa grobowa cisza. Szczególnie wśród Kitesek, które co nieco wiedziały już o "wujku Tomie". Niestety Syriusz wraz z pozbawieniem się zdolności normalnego mówienia pozbawił się też zdolności wyczuwania momentu i rozumienia sytuacji.  
-Stoi na stacji lokomotywa... 5

> > > > > > > > > 

1 Znaczy się po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w roli obrońcy, a nie, że do tej pory wszystkie strzały przepuszczała.  
2 Które w tym roku zaczynały się 17 grudnia  
3 „Jednak czytanie mugolskiej literatury na coś się przydaje – muszę się w tym jednym zgodzić z Deer." Dop. Syriusza B.  
4 „ Zauważyliście, jak zgrabnie te kroniki przechodzą z wątków komediowych do poważnych spraw ludzkich? Ale chyba i tak wrócą na poprzednie tory. Trza się wyrzyć dopóki nie będę zmuszona umieszczać tych scen miłosnych, jakie mi opowiada Samantha. „ dop. Aut.  
5 Dwa pierwsze wiersze, to dzieła Kazimierza Przerwy- Tetmajera, kolejny, to utwór Adama Asnyka, dalej następuje piosenka o jeżu, która wywodzi się z książek Terry'ego Pratchetta z serii świat Dysku, którą to ściągnęłam z jakiejś strony i jak zwykle nie pamiętam jakiej. Wiersz ostatni pochodzi z cudzego opowiadania, a ja oczywiście nie pamiętam autora, bo miałam to opowiadania na komputerze, z którego wszystko mi usunęli... buuu... Mam nadzieję, że tych ostatnich dwóch rzeczy autorzy wybaczą mi mą ignorancję. Fragment o ironii, to cytat z wiersza „Koniec wieku XIX" Kazimierza Przerwy – Tetmajera, a ostatni, to już chyba każdy wie...


	8. 8

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opisuje... kolejny rozejm...

> > > > > > > > > 

Nadszedł Grudzień (w futerku i zimowych butach), a stosunki huncwotowo-kiteskowe ochłodziły się wyjątkowo. Podczas ostatniego meczu Ravenclav - Gryffindor Sam, która w tym meczu po raz pierwszy broniła krukońskich bramek 1 wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym ze złamaną nogą i urazem żeber. Jednak zanim pani Hooch zmusiła ją do zejścia z boiska zdążyła kontuzjować dotkliwie Syriusza, gdyż wbiła mu jego miotłę... gdzieś. I wtedy właśnie na tydzień po meczu, w przedostatni dzień przed feriami bożonarodzeniowymi 2 Kiteski siedziały w pokoju Gryffindoru. Siedziały tam wciąż, gdy wpadli do niego trzej huncwoci prowadzący z lekka zataczającego się czwartego - Syriusza.  
-Co mu się stało? - spytała Sam pod wpływem rodzinnej troski.  
-Nachlał się eliksiru i trochę mu się pomieszało - streścił Remus z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-Jakiego eliksiru? - spytała Andy, która wbrew oczekiwaniom nie dostała korepetycji i kuła się sama.  
-Wierszoklety - wyjaśnił James. - Dodał za dużo... czegoś i będzie tak gadał przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny.  
-Kory z baobabu - skomentowała Black.  
-Co? - skomentowali Peter i James.  
-Dodał za dużo kory z baobabu - wyjaśniła niespodziewanie cierpliwie Sammie.  
-Pomożecie nam? - zapytał z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem Lupin.  
-My? - spytała zszokowana Deer.  
-Wy - odpowiedział Peter. - Taki akt ugody. Przecież nie chcecie, żeby sobie biedaczek jakąś krzywdę zrobił?  
-Szczerze? - upewniła się Andy.  
-Cicho! - rozkazała Sam. - Pomożemy, ale musicie nas przeprosić za chamskie nas wykołowanie.  
-Przepraszamy - bąknęli James, Remus i Peter, którzy mieli już dość niańczenia przyjaciela.  
-Proszę przebacz - zaczął Syri, ale został szybko uciszony.  
-Czasem gada też tekstami piosenek albo fragmentami książek - wyjaśnił James, sadzając chorego na fotelu.  
Black jednak długo nie zagrzał tam miejsca, gdyż po chwili wpatrzony zamglonym wzrokiem w Val siedzącą w fotelu naprzeciwko padł na kolana tuż przed nią i chwycił ją za rękę.  
- Ja, kiedy usta ku twym ustom chylę,  
nie samych zmysłów szukam upojenia,  
ja chcę, by myśl ma omdlała na chwilę,  
chcę czuć najwyższą rozkosz - zapomnienia...  
-Eeeee... tak Syriuszu - skomentowała Val. - Ale może w to nie uwierzysz - jestem dziewicą. (Pokój Gryfonów zaczął się tak śmiać, że tapety gdzie niegdzie poodpadały)

- Ust twych więc usta nie tknęły niczyje?  
Nikt nie uścisnął twojej drżącej ręki?  
Nikt się nie oplótł w twoich włosów pęki  
ani się wessał w twoją białą szyję?

Nikt się nie wsłuchał, jak twe serce bije,  
jak omdlewają słów błękitne dźwięki,  
a ciała twego kształt smukły i miękki  
zdrój tylko widział i wodne lilije?

I nigdy dumne to królewskie ciało  
w niczyich ramion uścisku nie drżało?  
Pragnienie twoje jest jak blask o wschodzie?

Nigdy w twych oczu słonecznym ogrodzie  
nie trysła rozkosz kwiatami złotemi?  
Pójdź! Tyś jest szczęściem najwyższym na ziemi!

Wiecie, on mi się zaczyna podobać - skomentowała Val.  
-Popisz się jakimś innym poetą - skomentowała Andy.

Daremne żale - próżny trud,  
Bezsilne złorzeczenia!  
Przeżytych kształtów żaden cud  
Nie wróci do istnienia.

Świat wam nie odda, idąc wstecz,  
Znikomych mar szeregu -  
Nie zdoła ogień ani miecz  
Powstrzymać myśli biegu.

Trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść,  
Po życie sięgać nowe...  
A nie w uwiędłych laurów liść  
Z uporem stroić głowę.

Wy nie cofniecie życia fal!  
Nic skargi nie pomogą -  
Bezsilne gniewy, próżny żal!  
Świat pójdzie swoją drogą.

Asnyk - stwierdziła Alex, patrząc na Kiteski i huncwotów, którzy też rozwalili się w pobliżu i popisała się wiedzą nabytą w podstawówce.  
-Nie lubię starych wierszy - skomentowała Hiboux.  
-Muchę lub osę, przyda się też stonka  
Gołębie, dęby, konik lub biedronka  
Geparda szybkiego jak jakaś torpeda  
Lecz Tylko Jeża przelecieć się nie da!  
- A To mi się podoba - skomentowała Val.  
Syriusz z uśmiechem podchwycił piosenkę, którą usłyszał w jakiejś gospodzie od starej bezzębnej czarownicy.  
-nawet słonia, nawet konia,  
nawet żyrafę ze stołka jak bieda...  
i tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!  
- Dalej! - zawyła Red.  
-I konia, i muła, i osła głupiego,  
I mrówkę, i żuka, termita martwego,  
Gołąbka pokoju białego jak kreda,  
Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Kiedy posucha niech będzie i mucha  
Gdy męczy ochota można i kota  
Po targach i słonica się sprzeda  
Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

I stułbię, i żółwia (lecz bardzo powoli),  
I kota, i myszę (gramatyka boli),  
I skunksa wonnego jak świeża rezeda -  
To wszystko już miałem. Lecz jeża się nie da 3.  
-Hehehe - zbiorowy śmiech.  
-Motyla, gdy złapać go dobrze za skrzydła,  
słonia, żyrafę (choć dawno już zbrzydła),  
wszystko co pragniesz, wszystko co chcesz  
a zbyt kolczasty jest tylko jeż  
APLAUZ! Tylko tak można opisać zachowanie Gryffindoru i Kitesek. Val rzuciła się Blackowi na szyję i dostał buziaczka. (Bo nawet jego pchły przelecieć się dadzą i tylko jeżowi rady nie dadzą).  
Syriuszowi trochę zaschło w gardle, więc na chwilę umilkł. James jednak nie wyczuł momentu i zapominając, że jego przyjaciel nie może normalnie rozmawiać, rozpoczął konwersację.  
-Łapa, ty to chyba lubisz, co nie?  
-Lubię, kiedy kobieta omdlewa w objęciu,  
kiedy w lubieżnym zwisa przez ramię przegięciu,  
gdy jej oczy zachodzą mgłą, twarz cała blednie  
i wargi się wilgotne rozchylają bezwiednie. - skomentował zapytany.  
-Aha... jasne - skomentował pytający.  
-Chyba jednak nie nadaje się na mistrza eliksirów - dodała Sammie.  
- Pomalutku, po cichutku  
rośnie ziele w mym ogródku,  
a gdy przyjdzie czas kwitnienia,  
dodam ci wywaru do jedzenia...  
Kropla, kropla, po kropelce...  
w net zatrzyma twoje serce.  
Nie kochałeś mnie, o nie!...  
będziesz w piekle smażyć się!  
-WOW! Snape byłby zachwycony - zauważył Lupin.  
-Nie byłby - zauważył Snape, który z niewyjaśnionych (jeszcze) powodów stał niedaleko wejścia. - Dyrektor każe oznajmić wszystkim domom, do czego mnie brutalnie wykorzystuje, że mecz Ravenclav - Hufflepuff odbędzie się czternastego stycznia ze względu na wniosek profesora Wilkensa, który siódmego stycznia obiecał większości członkom grupy puchońskiej dodatkowy sprawdzian.  
-A mi nie, a mi nie! - zawyła Daria.  
-Zaiste wielka to radość - splunął sarkazmem, niczym jadem, Sever.  
-Ironia?... Lecz największe z szyderstw czyż się może  
Równać z ironią biegu najzwyklejszych rzeczy?  
-Wybacz Black, ale na dekadenta się nie nadajesz. Choć ty i Red musieliście być natchnieniem dla filozofii Shopenhauera.  
-Sądziłam, że jak każdy Ślizgon preferujesz Nietschego - zauważyła Sammie, a Severus spojrzał się na nią uważnie.  
-Jeden próbował rasę oczyścić i mu się nie udało. Zobaczymy, jak pójdzie drugiemu 4. - syknął w końcu tak, że tylko huncwoci i Kiteski go usłyszeli.  
W tym właśnie towarzystwie zaległa grobowa cisza. Szczególnie wśród Kitesek, które co nieco wiedziały już o "wujku Tomie". Niestety Syriusz wraz z pozbawieniem się zdolności normalnego mówienia pozbawił się też zdolności wyczuwania momentu i rozumienia sytuacji.  
-Stoi na stacji lokomotywa... 5

> > > > > > > > > 

1 Znaczy się po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w roli obrońcy, a nie, że do tej pory wszystkie strzały przepuszczała.  
2 Które w tym roku zaczynały się 17 grudnia  
3 „Jednak czytanie mugolskiej literatury na coś się przydaje – muszę się w tym jednym zgodzić z Deer." Dop. Syriusza B.  
4 „ Zauważyliście, jak zgrabnie te kroniki przechodzą z wątków komediowych do poważnych spraw ludzkich? Ale chyba i tak wrócą na poprzednie tory. Trza się wyrzyć dopóki nie będę zmuszona umieszczać tych scen miłosnych, jakie mi opowiada Samantha. „ dop. Aut.  
5 Dwa pierwsze wiersze, to dzieła Kazimierza Przerwy- Tetmajera, kolejny, to utwór Adama Asnyka, dalej następuje piosenka o jeżu, która wywodzi się z książek Terry'ego Pratchetta z serii świat Dysku, którą to ściągnęłam z jakiejś strony i jak zwykle nie pamiętam jakiej. Wiersz ostatni pochodzi z cudzego opowiadania, a ja oczywiście nie pamiętam autora, bo miałam to opowiadania na komputerze, z którego wszystko mi usunęli... buuu... Mam nadzieję, że tych ostatnich dwóch rzeczy autorzy wybaczą mi mą ignorancję. Fragment o ironii, to cytat z wiersza „Koniec wieku XIX" Kazimierza Przerwy – Tetmajera, a ostatni, to już chyba każdy wie...


	9. 9

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest o tym wszystkim, co zostało z drugiego roku i nie opłacało się dzielić. (Zauważyliście, że szybciej skończyłam ten rok :-D )

> > > > > > > > >

Zima powoli mijała, a wiosna ją powoli zastępowała 1, a Huncwoci i Kiteski życie budzące się w sobie poczuli 2. Niestety kiepsko przypłacał to niejaki Argus Filch, który miał tyle roboty, że musiał swojego biednego krewnego o pomoc prosić.  
Tegoż dnia (14 marca) Huncwoci kolejny psikus planowali, a Kiteski planowały, jakby im tu przeszkodzić 3. Z ogólnej wiedzy zdobytej zdolnym tajnym wywiadem Kiteski dowiedziały się, że Huncwoci planują dosypać tajemniczej substancji do leków kurującego się w skrzydle szpitalnym Severusa Snape'a. Większość Kitesek zignorowałaby sygnały o tej planowanej zbrodni, ale złość na Huncwotów, którzy psuli im ich plany wciąż w nich kiełkowała. No, a poza tym Andrea bardzo mocno pragnęła im przeszkodzić w wykonywaniu planu.  
I tak oto o godzinie 24:05 (według zsynchronizowanych zegarków Kitesek) czatowały na Huncwotów pod drzwiami przybytku zdrowotnego. Z tajemnego źródła (dogłębnie przeszukały sypialnię gryfońskiej bandy) wiedziały o pelerynie-niewidce (i o bokserkach w misie Syriusza, ale to im się chwilowo nie przydało). Rzuciły, więc zaklęcie wykrywające, które, gdyby huncwoci przeszli przez linię zaklęcia, spowodowałoby, że ich postacie byłyby lekko zamglone, ale widoczne. Oczywiście oni by nic nie zauważyli.  
Tak rozważając nad swoją genialnością Kiteski patrzyły z cienia na powoli zbliżające się postacie męskich wrogów 4. Plan układał się idealnie. Dziewczyny spokojnie weszły za gobelin, za którym ukryta była wnęka. Zbliżały się ciężkie kroki Filcha. Czterech Gryfonów zamarło w bezruchu, wierząc, że są niewidzialni.  
-Kto się szwenda po szkole Pani Norris? Widziałem ja ten napis i ślady farby prowadzące w ta stronę. Myślą, że są tacy bystrzy. Zresztą, kto by nie wpadł, że na profesora Wilkensa muszą kląć tylko Gryfoni.  
Andrea Deer delikatnie wytarła brudne od farby ręce w szatę. Szatę Alexis.  
Syriusz najwyraźniej pewny, że woźny - choć wbił w nich wzrok- nie może ich widzieć, zdecydowanymi gestami pokazał co sądzi o jego inteligencji.  
-A więc, to tak panie Black - szepnął złowrogo Filch, a chichocząca czwórka chłopców spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - Do dyrektora! JUŻ!  
James, Peter, Syriusz i Remus ściągnęli z siebie pelerynę i ruszyli w stronę gabinetu Dumbla, a Filch z obrzydliwym uśmiechem podążał za nimi. Już skręcali za róg, gdy rozległ się odgłos dochodzący zza gobelinu.  
-FUCK! ALEXIS NIE ŁAŹ MNIE PO STOPACH!  
-SOWA ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Dziewiątka uczniów z różnych domów siedziała przed dyrektorem i słuchała kazania.

>

Ale to nie fair! - warknęła Samantha, mocząc szmatę w wiadrze.  
-Co? - spytał z filozoficznym spokojem jej kuzyn.  
-Że my też mamy karę. My chciałyśmy uratować Smarkerusa!  
-I za to się wam należy - skwitował Syriusz i powrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
Jakby nie było mieli we dwójkę posprzątać podłogę w Wielkiej Sali, a dopiero udało im się jedną czwartą. Od siedmiu godzin.  
Dyrektor musiał zorganizować posiłek na świeżym powietrzu dla pozostałych uczniów.

>

Jak sądzisz to gryzie? - spytał James.  
-Daj rękę - Andy wzięła jego dłoń i przysunęła do zwierzątka, które gwałtownie ugryzło.  
-AU!  
-Tak - odparła. - Ale to lewa, więc od roboty się nie wykręcisz.  
Zostało im jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć klatek ze zwierzątkami Hagrida do wyczyszczenia. Po półtorej godzinie Potter zemdlał, co dowodziło, że zwierzątko miało jad w kiełkach.

>

Dużo nam zostało? - spytała Hiboux.  
-Pytasz o to pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty raz - odparł ze spokojem Remus.  
-A jak brzmi odpowiedź?  
-Mamy uporządkować alfabetycznie kartoteki wszystkich uczniów z ostatnich pięciuset lat. Siedzimy tu od pięciu godzin, dwudziestu siedmiu minut i dwudziestu trzech sekund i jesteśmy przy literze "C".  
-Aha.

>

Ja już nie mogę - zajęczał Peter.  
-Ja też - dojęczała Alexis.  
-Nie łamcie się, za nami już tysiąc czterysta siedem nocników umytych! Jeszcze drugie tyle i kończymy! – rzekła dziarsko Val.  
-Nieeeeeeeeee...

> > > > > > > > >

Rok drugi nie był taki nudny, jakby się mogło wydawać postronnemu obserwatorowi. W Wielkanoc, którą (w przeciwieństwie do Bożego Narodzenia) większość Kitesek spędzała w Hogwarcie, drugoklasiści dostali karty do wypełnienia. A dotyczyły one dodatkowych przedmiotów, jakich nauka rozpocznie się w klasie trzeciej.  
-A trzeba w ogóle coś brać? - spytała Hiboux, patrząc na możliwości przedmiotów.  
-Dobre pytanie, choć ja coś wziąć muszę, bo mnie matka wykastruje - westchnęła Deer, rozglądając się po dormitorium Hufflepuffu w poszukiwaniu coli.  
-Chyba wysterylizuje - zauważyła Samantha, która w przeciwieństwie do reszty nie zastanawiała się, co wybrać, ale co odrzucić.  
-Wiem, co mówię - warknęła Andy, chlając coś colopodobnego.  
-Kastruje się mężczyzn - zauważyła Alexis.  
-A po co? - zgorszyła się Val.  
-Dla zabawy i zdobycia trofeów - odparła Deer.  
-Możemy wrócić do przedmiotów? - poprosiła White.  
-Ajacha... znaczy się tak - poparła Andy.  
-Przeprowadziłam sondaż środowiskowy - oznajmiła Daria.  
-A z czym to się je?  
-Cicho! Otóż wypytałam się znajomych, co wybierają i wyciągnę z tego modę i to wybiorę - wytłumaczyła.  
-Zawsze twierdziłam, że nadmiar mugolskiej matematyki ogłupia - szepnęła Alex.  
-To jest matematyka niemugolska? - spytała Black.  
-No jest Numerologia... - zastanowiła się Red.  
-I Redologia. Nauka składająca się z dwóch cyfr - sześć i dziewięć - oznajmiła Alex, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał.  
Po chwili ciszy Red wróciła do poprzedniego tematu.  
-To kto, co wybiera Sówciu?  
-Loaf - Numerologia i Wróżbiarstwo; Penguin - Opieka Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i Starożytne Runy; Frog - Wróżbiarstwo i Mugoloznawstwo; Houses - Numerologia i Starożytne Runy i Opieka; Horses - Mugoloznawstwo i Wróżbiarstwo.  
-Deer - Wróżbiarstwo, Numerologia i Mugoloznawstwo - oznajmiła Andrea zaznaczając wybrane pozycje.  
-Jesteś pewna? - spytała Black, która również rozważała Numerologię.  
-Aha. Wróżbiarstwo lubię. Mugoli tyż, na Opiekę idą wszyscy, a Numerologia wyszła z wyliczanki.  
Kiteski spojrzały na nią, a potem Val zaczęła wyliczać ostatni przedmiot.  
-Opieka, Numerologia, Starożytne Runy - oznajmiła po chwili. - Może być.  
-Dobra to ja... Opieka i Wróżbiarstwo - zapewniła Daria.  
-A ja... Numerologia, Runy i to wszystko - wydała werdykt Alexis.  
-No to ja biorę Numerologię, Starożytne Runy, Wróżbiarstwo i Opiekę. Jak ubłagam profesora Flitwicka, to ustalą plan tak, żeby mi się udało.  
Kiteski spojrzały na nią, spojrzały na siebie i nie skomentowały.

> > > > > > > > >

Minął kwiecień, maj i zaczął się czerwiec. Egzaminy zostały zdane, a uczniowie mieli jeszcze tydzień dla siebie przed wyjazdem. Andy szpiegowała Severusa. Valerie flirtowała. Hiboux trenowała ze swą drużyną. James ćwiczył quidditcha wraz z Syriuszem. Peter uczył się pływać. Alexis topiła Petera i ćwiczyła animagię pod okiem profesor McGonagall. A Sammie i Remus zaczęli się w bibliotece uczyć do SUM-ów, bo to przecież już niedługo.  
-Ale, jak się dowiedziałyście, że jestem... no wiesz? - spytał pewnego dnia Lupin znad opasłego tomiska.  
-A pamiętasz, jak wiązałam sznurówkę w pierwszej klasie i dałam ci do potrzymania książki? Jak wychodziliśmy z biblioteki. Kojarzysz te książki?  
-"Kamasutra dla magicznych"? - spytał ostrożnie, a Sammie lekko się zarumieniła i coś warknęła.  
-Tą dorzuciła Deer uważając, że to będzie śmieszne. Chodzi mi o tą ze srebrnym grzbietem.  
-Pamiętam.  
-No, dziewczyny obserwowały twoją reakcję. Domyślałyśmy się wcześniej, wiesz za często znikasz i zbyt równomiernie.  
-Aha - mruknął i zatopił się w lekturze.  
-Ale wciąż cię bardzo lubimy - zapewniła Blackówna, a on uśmiechnął się lekko.

> > > > > > > > >

Wakacje minęły dziewczynom miło i spokojnie, choć oddzielnie. Mama Sammie nie zgodziła się na wypożyczenie dworku, a i tak większość miała inne plany. Val pojechała z rodzicami do Rzymu trochę pozwiedzać i dużo się poopalać. Alexis pojechała do Szkocji, a potem na jakąś kolonię, która była bliżej niezlokalizowana. Samantha pojechała na obóz przetrwania do Transylwanii. Andy pojechała odwiedzić rodzinę w Polsce 5, potem nad Bałtyk, a potem do Francji. Oczywiście wszystko z rodzicami. Hiboux zaś wraz z całą sowią rodziną poleciała do U.S.A.  
Jeśli chodzi o huncwotów, to James był w Australii. Syriusz został w domu, bo "i tak jest już nazbyt zdemoralizowany". Peter włóczył się po rodzinnej wsi i się uczył krowy doić 6. Remus wyjechał na obóz wspinaczkowy w Alpy. Oczywiście starannie wybrał turnus w czasie, którego nie wypadała pełnia.  
A co do Severusa, to spędził on bardzo pouczającą wizytę w Egipcie. Znaczy nauczył się nowych klątw i uroków. No i eliksirów. Przeszedł też prawdziwą próbę, gdy ojciec zamknął go w piramidzie, ale Chwała Merlinowi uwolnił się jakoś.

> > > > > > > > >

1 Tym dwóm, to się nigdy nie spieszy!  
2 To taka metafora, nikt nie zaszedł w ciążę.  
3 Grunt to współpraca.  
4 „Równouprawnienie kobiet i mężczyzn to głupota! Kobiety winny być wyżej postawione" – Valerie R.  
5 Bo jej babeczka pachadzi z Chrzanowa.  
6 Tym sposobem, jako pierwszy z huncwotów dotknął w pewnym sensie damskiego biustu.


	10. 10

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Nikt tego nie napisał (bo nikt oprócz Shinigami tego nie skomentował), ale wiem, że może trochę razić język potoczny używany w narracji. Wbrew pozorom ja POTRAFIĘ się bez niego obyć, ale to opowiadanie musi pasować charakterem do bohaterek, a to uniemożliwia używanie pięknego języka literackiego. Poza tym... KOMENTUJCIE, BŁAGAM! Wystarczy mi taki komentarz, jak ostatnio dostałam do jednego z opowiadań "buahahaha" może nawet być "Merlinie, co to za kicz - - ' " Albo po prostu "kicz!". Na litość Merlina niech chociaż wiem, że jest gdzieś tam ktoś, kto to czyta... albo chociaż próbował... puk, puk, jest tam kto? I po co ja to piszę... ech...

Ta część opowiada o zmianach, jakie następują na trzecim roku, oraz o tym, jak się zaczęło to, co przez długi czas dręczyło bohaterów...

Rok szkolny 1974/75

1 września nie przyniósł żadnych niespodzianek. Huncwoci i Kiteski jechali wspólnie pociągiem by rozpocząć kolejny rok nauki i by ich mózgi (lub pusta przestrzeń) znów się trochę pomęczyły. Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu mimo, że przedział wciąż był ośmioosobowy, a pasażerów było dziewięcioro, wszyscy się pomieścili. Może dlatego, że Val ciągle siedziała u jakiegoś faceta na kolanach.

To gdzie byliście na wakacjach? - zainteresowała się Sowa.

Ja w Szkocji i na kolonii. Na kolonii było zajcie! - wrzasnęła Alexis.

Zszokowane spojrzenia wbiły się w nią. Podejrzenia choroby psychicznej, które zapoczątkowało jej przywitanie (Yo, meny!) rozbudziły się z nowym płomieniem.

No co z wami ka, ziomale? Gdzie was wywiało ka na wakacjach?

Ja byłam w Polsce i we Francji. W pierwszym było nieźle w drugim beznadziejnie. Jedyne, co dobre mają w tej całej Francji, to amerykańska Cola – rzekła Andy, po czym wyszła. Po chwili ciszy powrócili do rozmowy.

A ja byłam w USA!

Nie w USA tylko w U.S.A. - poprawiła Samantha, Hiboux.

I...

KFC cię porwało - dokończył Remus, czym wzbudził ogólny śmiech.

NIE! Było fajnie a wujek Francek jest boski.

Sowa, czy tobie mógłby ci się kiedyś spodobać facet, który nie jest z tobą spokrewniony tudzież nie jest przyjacielem twojego ojca? - spytała z dezaprobatą Sam i w kolejnej martwej chwili ciszy weszła Andrea z małą buteleczką.

Wypij to - poleciła, podając ją Alexis. - Zapłaciłam za to sporo i lepiej żeby podziałało.

No ka nie ma problemu, malutka! Zajsty smaczek. Z procentami, laseczka?

Yeah - zapewniła Sam, która zrozumiała potrzebę wypicia... tego przez Alex i zmusiła ją do tego.

Po chwili White skrzywiła się, co nie pomogło jej urodzie 1. A po chwili była w stanie nadającym się do spożycia 2.

Kurczę, co się stało? I co to było?

Eliksir usuwający wpływy - wytłumaczyła blondynie, Black, która wreszcie zrozumiała. - Drogi?

Droższy od Val. Ceni się Severusek - oznajmiła Andy i spokojnie usiadła.

Potem powrócili do wnikliwej debaty o wakacjach i dojechali względnie bezpiecznie do celu swej podróży. Który może nie był tak upragniony, ale też nie tak znienawidzony, jak mógłby być.

Choć Syriusza trochę dobijał fakt, że naukę rozpoczynał jego młodszy brat Regulus.

Choć właściwie i tak udawali, że się nie znają. Regi był zamkniętym w sobie sadystycznym chłopcem, którego tiara wyjątkowo szybko skierowała do Slytherinu, i który nie trafił na listę Andrei.

Trzeci rok, to jak wiadomo rok ciekawy. Poznaje się nowych nauczycieli i w ogóle jest git. I dlatego też pierwsze ważne wydarzenie wydarzyło się (szokujące doprawdy) już we wtorek. A była to lekcja wróżbiarstwa. Posada nauczycielki tego przedmiotu owiana była tajemnicą, ale tych, którzy już ją poznali bynajmniej nie dręczyła po nocach. No może troszeczkę. Koszmary też się zdarzają.

Osobą tak drastycznie doświadczoną przez los i wystawioną na pierwszy ogień był nie kto inny, jak Samantha Black. Trzynastoletnia czarownica, która nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać, więc nikt nie próbuje. Miała swą pierwszą lekcję przepowiadania przyszłości wraz z częścią własnego domu, bo akurat ten przedmiot był jednodomowy.

Sammie zaciekawiona głupimi wypowiedziami doświadczonych w tym kierunku huncwotów ruszyła na wróżbiarstwo. Nieliczni Krukoni, którzy normalnie gardzili tak mało przyziemnymi sprawami, jak wróżbiarstwo, mieli nadzieję, że nauczycielka naprawdę coś umie. Rozglądali się po sali. Była skromnie urządzona. Stało tam kilkanaście małych, okrągłych stolików, a naprzeciwko wejścia wisiała tablica. Po bokach były półki zastawione przyrządami i pomocami naukowymi, a wokół tablicy wisiały jakieś prace, które chyba z założenia miały ozdabiać klasę. Uczniowie pozajmowali powoli miejsca. Ku rozpaczy Sammie wraz z nią usiadł Michel Loaf, jeden z niewielu Krukonów, z jakimi pozostałe Kiteski rozmawiały.

Cześć Chlebek - mruknęła Sammie

Cześć, jak sądzisz będzie ciekawie?

Pożyjemy, zobaczymy 3 - odparła Black modląc się w duchu żeby nauczycielka już przyszła i przerwała tą "konwersację".

Dzień dobry, dzieci. - głos podobny do skrzeku albo nienaoliwionych drzwi sprawił, że wszelkie szepty umilkły. Wszyscy spojrzeli na "osobę", z której się wydobywał. Efekt prawie zwalił ich z krzeseł. Żadne z nich nie widziało jeszcze nauczycielki i teraz jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że nie ma, czego żałować.

W kącie stała drobna 4 postać ubrana w czerń5. Była bardzo niepiękna, jak to później określił jeden Krukon. Było to bardzo delikatne określenie. Jej wielkie, wręcz wyłupiaste oczy zdawały się w każdej chwili gotowe wypaść, lecz nie to było najgorsze. Gorsze były włosy. Czerwonawe, długie, sięgające za łopatki, rozpuszczone przywodziły na myśl stos chrustu albo sieć pająka. Straszna postać kontynuowała, a uczniowie nagle poczuli dziką chęć wyskoczenia przez okna lub drzwi. Jednak mimo otwartego okna na oścież (przez które wpadał lodowaty wiatr) (i trochę deszczu) był to jednak dom słynący z rozwagi i inteligencji, więc się powstrzymał 6

Nazywam się Anette Gryzelda Saffchoock, lecz zwracajcie się do mnie "madame Anette". Będę was uczyła przepowiadania przeszłości. Wiem, że wróżbiarstwo nie cieszy się zbytnim uznaniem wśród tzw. "prawdziwych czarodziei", jednak ja wiem, iż w przyszłości przestanie być lekceważone i stanie się najważniejszą z nauk. Bo cóż może być ważniejszego od poznania własnej przyszłości? - ziewnięcie któregoś z uczniów zepsuło nastrój jaki Saffchoockowa za wszelką cenę usiłowała zbudować - Otwórzcie swoje podręczniki na stronie 7 i wykonajcie zadania 1, 2, 4, 6, 7 , 8 i 9. Macie na to eee 18 i pół minuty - wzięła kredę i niezdarnie nabazgrała czas na tablicy - W razie, czego chętnie pomogę!

Jednak jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, by ją o to poprosić. Możliwe, że zbyt obawiali się, iż postoi przy ich ławce dłużej niż potrzeba. Madame Anette jednak się tym nie zraziła i sunąc między ławkami (potykając się o wszelkiego rodzaju torby) wtrącała się co chwila w spokój pracy i ględziła o tym, co i jak mają robić. Była to bardzo ciężka godzina, podczas której poznali jedynie teorię i mglisty zarys praktyki, a na dodatek prawie każdy zarobił po piętnaście minusików (no niektórzy szesnaście). Gdy wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek wszyscy uczniowie pomimo kilometrowej pracy domowej, jaką im zadała wróżbitka, poczuli ulgę. Sammie właśnie miała wychodzić, gdy ten (już) znienawidzony głos przywołał ją do siebie.

Masz dar. Musisz go tylko rozwinąć. - Saffchoockowa gadała jak nawiedzona - Chodź na zaplecze. Taak. Usiądź tu, przed kulą. Patrz w nią.

Samantha po eksperymentach z sokiem 7 nie czuła się najlepiej. Właściwie była lekko wstawiona i marzyła o puszczeniu pawia na kulę i na nauczycielkę. Musiała się stąd jakoś wyrwać.

Widzę, widzę... - zaczęła, ale straciła wenę - kryształową kulę.

Patrz głębiej. Musisz zobaczyć. - po tych słowach Sam miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Postanowiła się zabawić. Udając skupienie, wyszeptała.

Widzę! Ciemna plama... coś na kształt domu- oczy nauczycielki zrobiły się niebezpiecznie duże, co spowodowało wzmożoną reakcję mdłości Sammie. - Tak to dom... DOM PUBLICZNY!

Hmmm, to ciekawe... Nie zmyślasz?

Ja? Psze pani, mogę go dokładnie opisać... - "Panią tam widziałam" dziewczyna miała to już na końcu języka, ale siłą woli się powstrzymała. - Czy mogę już iść?

Oczywiście moja droga.

Samantha wyszła z sali i idąc powoli korytarzem weszła do damskiej łazienki, gdzie wśród oparów dymu, który stworzyły starszoklasistki, wybuchła niepohamowanym i szaleńczym śmiechem. Usłyszała to pani Norris i przez tydzień miała koszmary.

Kolejną dodatkową lekcją, która zapowiadała się ciekawie i na którą miały się udać prawie wszystkie Kiteski była Numerologia.

Jak tam Wróżbiarstwo? - spytała Sammie pod salą od Numerologi.

Całkiem nieźle. Powiedziała, że mam dar. - odparła Val.

Mhm. Ciekawe, czy u Darii też znajdzie "dar".

Prędzej mózg. - wtrąciła Alexis

HĘ? - dziewczyny zwróciły uwagę na nietypową, nawet jak na możliwości Alex, bzdurę.

No... ona zwykła widzieć rzeczy, których nie ma...

Zgodny śmiech Sammie i Val wzbudził zainteresowanie speca od liczb.

Z czego się śmiejecie dziewczęta? - spytał z uśmiechem numer 5,3 i mrugnięciem 7,1 .

Nic, po prostu Alex udało się powiedzieć coś śmiesznego. - powiedziała płacząc ze śmiechu Val i weszła od klasy.

No wie pan. Zdarza się nawet najlepszym. - mruknęła Sammie i podążyła jej śladem.

Numerologia stała się ulubioną lekcją Alexis, a jej ulubionym "fragmentem" pan Darrius "Zarębiasty" Zarremba 8. Gdy wszyscy już władowali się do małej sali w południowej wieży Daruś rozpoczął pisanie jakiejś regułki na tablicy. Sala od Numerologi była ładna i schludna. Na ciemnoniebieskich ścianach złotym kolorem powypisywane były wszelakie cyfry i wzory 9. "Zarębiasty" odwrócił się od tablicy i zaczął mówić.

Dzień dobry, nazywam się Darrius Zarremba- po tych słowach przystanął i puścił oczko do blondyny, która o mało nie zemdlała z wrażenia. - Dziś, żeby nie tracić lekcji nauczymy się, jak za pomocą prostego wzoru policzyć płatki śniegu, które spadną w Grudniu bieżącego roku.

Lekcja była bardzo fajna - luźna i jednocześnie wciągająca. Sammie, siedząca z Valerie usiłowała za pomocą wszystkich swych szarych komórek dojść do właściwego 10 wyniku. Po tym, jak minęło pół lekcji miała zapisane siedem stron zeszytu (A4), siedemnaście różnych wyników i zszarpane nerwy.

Eeeee chyba jeszcze tego nie opanowałam... - stwierdziła zezując na kolejny wynik.

Nie tylko ty - pocieszyła ją Val, patrząc na swój. - Nie ma co, prosty wzór 11.

Nie rozumiem - mruknęła z tyłu Alex, z którą usiadł Loaf.

Czego nie rozumiesz Alexiu? - Darrius pojawił się znikąd. Znaczy podszedł cicho.

Jednak nie zdołał tego wydusić z biednej dziewczyny, gdyż rozległo się pukanie i do sali wkroczył woźny, a za nim jego bratanek - Adam Filch. Woźny wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu, który miał zarezerwowany jedynie dla służalczych misji wśród nauczycieli.

Dzień dobry. Chciałbym chwilę z panem porozmawiać. - oznajmił i wskazał głową chłopaka.

Po lekcji - oznajmił Zarremba kategorycznie i woźny wraz z rodziną musiał się wycofać.

Jednak, gdy już wyszli wzrok Sam wciąż wbity był w drzwi, za którymi znikli.

Coś się stało? - spytała po chwili Val.

On jest śliczny - oznajmiła Samantha.

FILCH! - wrzasnęła Red unosząc brwi w sposób wyjątkowo Snape'owaty.

Nie! Ten drugi, Adaś.

Oh God - skomentował Loaf, a Black spojrzała na niego z mordem w oczach. - Mówiłem o zadaniu dziewiątym! - zapewnił wbijając wzrok w swój podręcznik.

I on jest taki piękny i uroczy, i miły, i zdolny, i pracowity, i słodziutki... - zwierzała się Sam.

I skete'owski - wtrąciła Alex, unosząc głowę nad pergaminem, po którym bazgroliła.

I kto to mówi - warknęła Samantha, po czym powróciła do rozmarzonego tonu. - I zgrabny, i utalentowany, i...

... jest debilem - wtrącił Lupin, który najwyraźniej miał dość przemowy. - Tego się nie da słuchać, idę się uczyć do Gryffindoru - oznajmił, po czym zabrał swe rzeczy i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu.

Sam jesteś debil - skomentowała obrażona Black i wróciła spokojnie do przemowy. - I zgrabny, i...

Deer, która w przeciwieństwie do Val, Alex i Darii nie miała zbytnio litości zebrała swoje rzeczy i rzucając wszystkim krótkie cześć ruszyła do swych spokojnych lochów. Z dwojga złego już chyba wolała, jak Maglody mięła ozorem. Zawsze można było się na niej troszkę pomścić.

Jednak nawet problemy miłosne Samanthy Black nie przeszkodziły profesorowi Tomasowi Essentielowi w przeprowadzeniu pierwszej w historii Kitesek lekcji Starożytnych Run. A była to lekcja zaiste ciekawa. Prawie tak, jak sam pan profesor.

Tą lekcję Gryffindor miał wraz z Gryffindorem, co oznaczało, że Gryffindor i nauczyciel byli sami. Na szczęście klasa była nieliczna, więc profesorzyna jakoś przeżył.

Dzień dobry - zaczął kulturalnie. - Będę was uczył Starożytnych Run, czyli starożytnych języków magicznych, którymi dawniej zapisywano zaklęcia i niektóre z nich przetrwały do naszych czasów. Ktoś może wie, jakie na przykład są to zaklęcia? Dla podpowiedzi dodam, że nie chodzi o żadne, które powstało od łacińskich słów.

W klasie zaroiło się od rąk i ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu niektórzy znali prawidłowe odpowiedzi i mówili całkiem sensownie 12. Wtem swą wymanikiurzoną dłoń podniosła Valerie Red. Pan Tomas, jak każdy facet od razu zwrócił się w jej kierunku i zapytał, co też ma do powiedzenia.

Zaklęcie Gluttureisuis - wymówiła płynnie.

Klasa spojrzała po sobie z dziwnymi minami, bo nikt nie zrozumiał. Pan Essentiel zrozumiał, zarumienił się i powrócił do prowadzenia lekcji w sposób bardziej konwencjonalny.

Tego samego dnia, gdy Val i Alex zmagały się ze Starożytnymi Runami 13 Daria Hiboux zmagała się ze słodkimi stworzonkami, zwanymi gumochłonami. Szło jej całkiem nieźle. A nawet nawiązała rodzaj przyjaźni z Jugemotem, czyli jedynym gumochłonem, który mógł żreć tyle ile mu się podstawiło i jeszcze nigdy nie miał dość. I jeszcze nigdy nie zdechł z przejedzenia.

Swój do swego.

Zaś następnego dnia, Andrea Isabella Deer (w przyszłości Snape) miała Mugoloznawstwo. Mało, kto z czystokrwistych rodzin chodził na te lekcje. Zwłaszcza w takich czasach. Jednak niektóre rodziny były tolerancyjne. A niektóre nie, ale ich dzieci lubiły im robić na złość. Chwała Merlinowi Syriusz był o rok wyżej i w innym domu, więc z Deer się nie zetknął. Mimo wszystko klasa Slytherinu była dość skromna.

Na pierwszej lekcji poznali profesor Teę Coffee, która ostrzegła, że jak ktoś się z niej będzie nabijał, to go wsadzi do mikrofalówki i będzie doń strzelać z UZI. Nikt w klasie nie wiedział, co to jest (ani jedno ani drugie), ale woleli nie sprawdzać na sobie.

Może na Gryfonach.

1 „Bo jej już nic nie pomoże" Dop. Samanthy

2 „Co nie znaczy, że ktoś próbował" Dop. Petera

3 Inna wersja maltretowana przez Valerie brzmi „Pożyjemy się zboczymy"

4 I płaska, ale nie bądźmy brutalni.

5„Przedrzeźnia mnie!" Dop. Samanthy

6 "Z Gryfonami było gorzej" Dop. Samanthy

7 Który usiłowała przemienić w coś, co zawiera promile.

8 „Ciekawe jaki był jej ulubiony fragment pana Zarębiastego" Dop. Severusa

9 Woźnemu się nudziło

10 Chociaż względnie

11 Jeżeli x oznacza liczbę płatków w Grudniu na metr kwadratowy, x:31 średnią ilość dziennych spadających płatków na metr kwadratowy. To zgodnie z twierdzeniem Grubbudego Graumana y – oznacza temperaturę, j – wiatr, f – deszcz, h – podłoże na które spada śnieg, a R – opór stawiany mu przez napotkane przedmioty.  
**X y: (j****f) + (hR – y) : 3**

12 Poza jednym uczniem – Hugo Gwooptaciem, który chciał tylko zapytać, czy może wyjść siusiu.

13Albo Runy z Val i Alex, zależy od punktu widzenia. (który zależy od punktu siedzenia) (albo stania).


	11. 11

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta cześć jest tym, jak rozwiązaliśmy niektóre problemy i tym sposobem zakończyliśmy rok trzeci. Szok:D

Minął miesiąc i kawałeczek. Nowe lekcje stawały się coraz ciekawsze (albo nudniejsze, ale nie bądźmy brutalni) stan Samanthy się pogłębiał, a jej najbliższe otoczenie dostawało szału. Tak, jak w dniu którymś w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru.

WIDZIAŁAM GO, JAK SIĘ CAŁOWAŁ Z TĄ MENDĄ Z HUFFLEPUFFU! - wrzasnęła pewnego dnia zakochana, wpadając do pokoju Gryffindoru ze łzami w oczach.

To nie ja! - oznajmiła stanowczo 1 Daria.

Ty w kółko o jednym - skomentowała Andy, kręcąc głową z niesmakiem.

I KTO TO MÓWI! - wydarła się Samantha, jak na gusta Deer nieco zbyt głośno.

JA TO MÓWIĘ, BO SIĘ TEGO JUŻ NIE DA SŁUCHAĆ. ZNAJDŹ SE TERAPEUTĘ I MU PŁAĆ, TO CIĘ SŁUCHAĆ BĘDZIE!- wydarła się Andy, jak na swój gust trochę za cicho.

Po czym wzięła swoją torbę i czyjąś colę i wyszła, trzaskając portretem 2.

Samantha chwilę patrzyła w ślad za nią, a potem rozejrzała się po zebranych.

A wy co, może tak samo uważacie? - zaległa cisza straszna dla 99,9 ludzi i 99,99 zwierząt.

Tak - jednak nie straszna dla wilkołaka. - I w takich chwilach cieszę się, że dziś pełnia, nie będę cię musiał słuchać - dodał szeptem.

Nie, to nie - rzekła Blackówna i obrażona na cały świat z paroma istotami w szczególności poszła do Ravenclavu 3.

Minął listopad, grudzień, styczeń, luty, marzec się kończył, a Samancie nie przechodziło. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Adamem Filchem i życia bez niego sobie nie wyobrażała. Ku jej wielkiemu bólowi Kiteski i Huncwoci nie wyobrażali sobie życia z nim. Olała ich więc centralnie i ganiała za Filchem. Kiteski ubolewały nad tym, ale cóż biedne mogły zrobić?

Syriusz usiłował rozmawiać z kuzynką, ale i on zarobił tylko parę wyzwisk. Nawet dobre rady Val gówno dały 4. Andy spróbowała tylko raz, czy dwa, a jak nie pomogło dała sobie święty spokój i odcięła się z lekka od sprawy, stwierdzając inteligentnie "Ja się w to nie mieszam i nie chcę nic wiedzieć.". Po czym całkowicie oddała się odrabianiu eliksirów i słuchaniu plotek od Anne, która sama wydobyła się z sytuacji stwierdzając filozoficznie "Jej życie, jej problem". Alexis poparła pomysł, podobnie, jak Peter i James. Z czego tym ostatnim po prostu nie chciało się nic robić. Najbardziej przejmowała się Daria, która dostała prawie bzika i nerwicy. Na drugim miejscu był Syriusz 5, który nie chciał dać nic po sobie poznać, ale przy spisywaniu kronik wydało się, jak było naprawdę 6.

Co do Remusa, to przyjął postawę pod tytułem "Mam to wszystko gdzieś, ale jakby się ktoś pytał, to jestem zdecydowanie na nie i zawiodłem się poważnie na inteligencji Samanthy.".

Jednak pod koniec marca stało się coś, co wkurzyło bardzo i Kiteski, i Huncwotów i (p)osłów niezrzeszonych. Samantha B. Dostała tydzień szlabanu za palenie w publicznej toalecie na czwartym piętrze.

Wtedy jedyne cztery osoby, które chciały coś zrobić, wzięły się do roboty.

To co robimy? - spytał szeptem Remus Lupin podczas tajnego spotkania w schowku na miotły na piętrze 4 i ¾ w korytarzu na lewo 7.

Może eliksir usuwający wpływy? - spytała z nadzieją Valerie.

Nie. Za silne oddziaływanie, za słaby eliksir. Musiałaby koryto tego wychlać, a do tego jej nie namówimy. Zwłaszcza, że niewiadomo, czy by pomogło - odrzuciła Andy.

Ja tam bym zrobił coś, żeby przejrzała na oczy. Przecież, jakby inteligentnie i trzeźwo na to i na niego spojrzała, to by sama się odkochała- oznajmił Syriusz, który gucio wiedział o eliksirach, a też się chciał wykazać.

Wiecie, to nie jest głupi pomysł - rzekła z zamyśleniem Andrea. - Eliksir Remo... Remu... Rami... - zająkała się.

Retrosektucus - domyślił się Lupin. - Ale on jest skomplikowany. Na poziomie szóstej klasy, co najmniej. Ja nie dam rady.

Ale Snape da - oznajmiła Val.

Komu? - spytała Deer, chichocząc.

Da radę. My go ładnie poprosimy - oznajmił Black z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.

NIE! - krzyknęła Deer. - Najpierw po dobroci. Ja go poproszę. Potem oddam ci go i rób z nim co chcesz.

Bez przesady - mruknęła Valerie.

Severusie prawda, że zrobisz dla nas ten eliksir? - spytała słodko Andy, siadając na jego łóżku, w jego dormitorium, obok niego, gdzie byli sami.

Severus Snape wstał.

Nie.

Severusie Gregory Snape'ie! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Samantha Black w stanie takiej niestałości umysłowej i uczuciowej jest bardziej niebezpieczna dla otoczenia niż normalnie?

No i? To nie moja sprawa. A teraz się wynoś - oznajmił i wypchnął ją za drzwi.

Dobrze, nie chciałeś po dobroci, to Łapa będzie miał zabawę - westchnęła.

Ech... co? - spytał cicho, udając brak zainteresowania.

Jakby mi się nie udało cię przekonać, to on miał próbować. W razie potrzeby z Val i Lupinem.

Severus Blacka się nie bał (teoretycznie), Lupina też (jeszcze), ale perspektywa bycia przekonywanym przez Val trochę nim wstrząsnęła.

To jak?

Dam wam go za dwa tygodnie, musi się uwarzyć - oznajmił i znikł za drzwiami swojego dormitorium.

Deer popatrzyła chwilę tęsknie za nim, po czym wyszła poinformować resztę o sukcesie akcji.

„RAPORT SPECJALNY Z MISJI CHWILA PRAWDY " 

Badany obiekt _(Samantha Francis Black, dalej zwana Obiektem) _zasiadł przy stole Gryffindoru między znajomymi ludźmi i z obrzydzeniem widocznym na twarzy zaczął konsumować posiłek. **(Podejrzenie: kolejna próba odchudzania.)** Obiekt wypił sok, prawdopodobnie nie zauważył różnicy spowodowanej przez dodany eliksir.**(Podejrzenie: zdecydowane otępienie umysłowe.) **Najwyraźniej obiekt czuł pragnienie, gdyż wypił dosyć dużo specyfiku. W tym momencie Agent/Obserwator Specjalny – Valerie Red _(zwana dalej Agentem/Obserwatorem Specjalnym Numer 1) _zauważył, że Wróg Publiczny – Adam Filch _(zwany dalej Wrogiem Publicznym) _macha w kierunku Obiektu, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę. Agent/Obserwator Specjalny – Remus „Lunatyk" Lupin _(zwany dalej Agentem/Obserwatorem Specjalnym Numer 2) _zaobserwował spojrzenie Obiektu mniej mętne niż w ciągu ostatniego czasu. Obiekt wstał i podszedł do Wroga Publicznego, patrząc na niego z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy **(Podejrzenie: Obiektowi wracają właściwe mu funkcje życiowe.)** Agent/Obserwator Specjalny – Andrea Isabella „Rogaczka" Deer (zwana dalej Agentem/Obserwatorem Specjalnym Numer 3), która zajęła swoje stanowisko za zbroją tuż przy wyjściu, zaraportowała, że Obiekt przeprowadził z Wrogiem Publicznym spisaną poniżej rozmowę.

„Ty... Suzi.. Sali... Sammie! Idziesz zapalić po obiadku?" – Wróg Publiczny. „Eee... Nie dzięki, Adam" - Obiekt. 

Agenci/Obserwatorzy Specjalni Numer 1,2,3 i 4 – Syriusz Black (zwany dalej Agentem/Obserwatorem Specjalnym Numer 4), oraz większość uczniów znajdujących się w miejscu akcji - Wielkiej Sali (zwanej dalej Wielką Salą) zaobserwowali, iż Obiekt zasiadł ponownie na swoim miejscu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po czym wypowiedział słowa zarejestrowane przez Agentów/Obserwatorów Specjalnych, którzy siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru (1,2 i 4).

„Jak ja mogłam być taka głupia!" 

Po czym Obiekt zaczął spożywać posiłek z małą prędkością. Po kilkunastu minutach tkwienia nad talerzem Obiekt wciąż nie zmienił swej decyzji i nie pobiegł za Wrogiem Publicznym. **(Podejrzenie: eliksir przestał działać, ale odniósł właściwy skutek.)** Po zakończeniu posiłku Obiekt wyraził zgodę by udać się wraz z Agentem/Obserwatorem Publicznym Numer 2 do biblioteki w celu odrobienia prac domowych z Transmutacji i Eliksirów. **(Podejrzenie: cechy Krukońskie wznowiły swą działalność.)**

Wieczorem tego samego dnia Agent/Obserwator Specjalny Remus Lupin odnotował pozytywne zakończenie akcji.

_Agent/Obserwator Specjalny Numer dwa - Remus Lupin_ _Potwierdzający świadkowie - Agenci/obserwatorzy Specjalni Numer 1, 3 i 4._

Rok zakończył się niezbyt miło. To znaczy miło, ale Sammie wciąż była nie w sosie, więc z opowiadaniem, jak to się stało, że się odkochała, postanowili zaczekać. Teraz wszyscy ją rozśmieszali i cieszyli się, że wróciła. W szczególności Remus Lupin, który wreszcie miał się z kim uczyć. Zwłaszcza, że w przyszłym roku zdawał SUM-y z kim on by spędzał te upojne chwile w bibliotece? James i Syriusz ku uciesze większości Gryffindoru i paru osób spoza, wymyślili inne wytłumaczenie jego troski o Samanthę. Jednak, jako że z wilkołakiem i oglanionymi ludźmi się nie zadziera szybko porzucili pomysł zauroczenia. Aczkolwiek ubaw był przez kilka godzin niezły 8.

A potem rozpoczęły się wakacje. Niestety Samantha znów nie mogła się niczym specjalnym w nauce pochwalić, więc rodzice odrzucili jej prośbę o wypożyczenie dla niej i przyjaciół dworku. A w dodatku znaleźli jej już jakąś kolonię, więc pomysł Deer, żeby pojechać do niej został odrzucony. Jednak pani Black zawiązała umowę ze swą córką. Jeśli zda rewelacyjnie testy w czwartej klasie, to będzie mogła przyjechać do dworku z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi. A jeśli dodatkowo genialnie zda SUM-y, to dostanie go na własność. Tą pocieszającą wiadomością Kiteski i Huncwoci cieszyli się tak bardzo, że zapomnieli o problemie, że w tym roku nie mogą jechać nigdzie razem.

I tak Syriusz wraz z Samanthą pojechali na wycieczkę magioznawczą po Rosji. Andrea pojechała do rodziny w Polsce, potem nad Bałtyk, a na drugi miesiąc do Australii. Daria wybrała się do Kanady. Alexis na kolejną kolonię bliżej niezlokalizowaną, ale dokładnie sprawdzoną przez jej koleżanki, a potem wróciła do Anglii, gdzieś do rodziny. Peter zarobił na krowach i pojechał do Niemiec, a Remus do Włoch. Valerie do RPA, a James pojechał nad jakieś jezioro w Anglii z rodzicami.

1 „ I jak na mój gust trochę za szybko" Dop. Remusa L.

2 „I do tej pory dojść nie może, jak można trzasnąć portretem" Dop. Andy „Z doświadczenia rzeknę, że Andy potrafi trzasnąć wszystkim!" Dop. Severusa

3 Który w tym momencie przeklął tych, co ją wyrzucili z Gryffindoru, bo oni też już tego słuchać nie mogli, ale byli za grzeczni by jej to w twarz powiedzieć.

4 „Dosłownie rzecz biorąc, bo Sammie dosypała jej do soku dyniowego środków na przeczyszczenie" dop. Remusa

5 „_Najchętniej to bym wtedy zatłukł tego blond debila i dał Smarkerusowi na składniki do eliksirów_" – dop. Syriusza.

6 „W tym momencie bardzo ładnie chciałam podziękować Severusowi Snape'owi za dostarczenie mi Veritaserum" Dop. Aut.

7 Krótki teścik inteligencji, to był. Każdy inteligentny czytelnik zapytałby „na lewo od czego?" Otóż inteligentny czytelniku, i ty, który na to nie wpadłeś, na lewo od starego pomnika Ryszarda Fryderyka Tyremusa.

Każdy bardziej inteligentny niż tylko inteligentny czytelnik, zapytałby „Ryszarda Fryderyka Tyremusa Młodego, Starego, czy Brodatego?" I dostałby odpowiedź, że Brodatego.

Każdy geniusz w tym momencie stwierdziłby „To ten, który pokonał Baltermiusza Krzywego Prostonosego" I okazałoby się, że jest debilem, bo Ryszardów Fryderyków Tyremusów było tylko dwóch Młody i Stary, no i ich ojciec Ryszard Tyremus Ferdynand Brodaty. Taki błąd rzeźbiarza. :-)

Jak byłby naprawdę genialny i w ogóle cudowny, to zapytałby „Skąd wiecie, który to z braci, skoro byli bliźniakami?" Ale takiej inteligencji organizatorzy konkursu nie spodziewają się po uczestnikach.

8 „Mieli kręcić Piękną i bestię , ale nie było pewne kto ma być kim" Dop. Syriusza.


	12. 12

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część to cały rok czwarty, czyli rok SUMów dla niejakich huncwotów... Mówiłam, że dalsze części są krótsze:) Nie martwcie się! Przed nami jeszcze dwadzieścia sześć lat!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1975/76

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wszystkim wakacje minęły bardzo miło. Przynajmniej względnie, choć właściwie nikt się o to nie pytał, bo podróż pociągiem wypełnili opowiadaniem Sammie, jak to dokładnie się stało, że doznała nagłego olśnienia w sprawie Filcha. Oczywiście Syriusz wcześniej puścił farbę, ale i tak nie powstrzymałby Remusa, Valerie i Andrei, którzy niepostrzeżenie, co i rusz chwalili własne talenty 1.

I tak podróż upłynęła w dość miłej atmosferze.

Dopóki nie doszli do tematu SUMów zdawanych w tym roku przez Huncwotów.

To będzie ciężki rok - stwierdził stanowczo (niczym puchonka Trelavney) Remus.

Czemu? - spytał wyrwany z lekkiej drzemki James.

Hmmmm... Bo zdajemy SUMy? - Andy, która wyczuwała sarkazm i lgnęła doń niemal instynktownie 2 spojrzała na Remusa mile zaskoczona.

No niby taa- przyznał James, a Sammie prychnęła gniewnie.

Kiedy ja będę zdawać SUMy, to nie będę tego tak olewkowo traktować - oświadczyła.

Nigdy w to nie wątpiliśmy, Samantho - odparła Alex i cały przedział zaczął się śmiać.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Do śmiechu nie było jednak Jamesowi, gdy po pierwszym dniu lekcyjnym wpadł do pokoju Gryfonów i bez sił opadł na fotel.

Oni nas wykończą! - zawył.

Chyba nie sądziłeś, że to będzie łatwy rok?- spytała Samantha z naganą.

Tak?- zaryzykował James, a Sammie tylko warknęła.

Co ty, kuzynko, taka nie w sosie?- zagadał Syriusz, na którym pierwszy dzień SUMicznego roku zbytniego wrażenia nie zrobił 3.

Dobrze wiesz czemu, kretynie- syknęła Blackówna.

Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na Syriusza, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Moja kochana ciocia, a jej kochana mateczka, słynąca z dziwnych zastosowań dla skrzacich głów, przedstawiła Sammie swój typ na męża. Dlań.

Głupiego frajera, ruskiego niedoroba…- zaczęła Sam.

A! Igora!- zawołała z uśmiechem Andy.

Znasz go?- spytał Syriusz.

Aha, to mój daleeeki kuzyn- oznajmiła, po czym zasmuciła się gwałtownie- to oznacza, że będziemy rodziną…

NIE BĘDZIEMY! Nie wyjdę za tego idiotę!

Spokojnie…

NIE WYJDĘ!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minął październik i zaczął się listopad. Piątoroczni Huncwoci non-stop byli czymś zajęci. Syriusz ćwiczył quidditcha i zdobywał damsko-męskie doświadczenia. No i oczywiście chwilami się uczył. James ćwiczył quidditcha, uczył się i wpatrywał w tajemnicze zdjęcie, które ukrywał pod poduszką. Peter się uczył, uczył i jeszcze raz uczył, bo chciał zdobyć ze dwa SUM-y. Remus prawie zamieszkał w bibliotece. Z Sammie.

Tymczasem nadszedł pierwszy mecz quidditcha. Gryffindor - Slytherin, w którym sprawdzić się miała kolejna Kiteska, czyli Andy. Jako komentator, oczywiście.

Witam wszystkich na pierwszym w tym sezonie meczu quidditcha!- zawyła przez magiczny mikrofon. - Na boisko wchodzi drużyna Ślizgonów, która wygra dzisiejszy mecz…

DEER!- wydarła się nauczycielka Transmutacji.- Pilnuj jej Wilkens!

Kapitan drużyny i zarazem ścigający - Macnair, pozostali ścigający to Avery i Narcyza Black, pałkarze Nott i Goyle, szukający Lazarus Malfoy i obrońca - SEVERUS SNAPE!

Deer - ostrzegawczo syknął Wilkens 4.

Drużyna Gryffindoru - nowy kapitan i zarazem ścigający Syriusz Black, pozostali dwaj to Longbottom i Aralmus. Pałkarze - Brown i Malcovic, szukający James Potter i obrońca John Smith.

Kapitanowie podeszli do siebie. Pomiażdżyli sobie dłonie przez chwilę i rozpoczęła się gra.

Kafel przejmuje Macnair i pędzi do bramki Gryfonów. W ostatniej chwili zgrabnie podaje do Avery'ego, który w tym momencie zarobił tłuczkiem w żołądek. Kafel poleciał w ręce Syriusza, a wymiociny Avery'ego na sektor Gryfonów! Co za cel!

Deer! Wilkens!

Syriusz leci do/na bramek/mki Slytherinu. Czy nowy Ślizgoński obrońca da sobie radę? To było oczywiście pytanie retoryczne. Black przymierza się do strzału i trafia z całą siłą w... Obrońcę! Głupia świnia zapchlona!

DEER! - zawyli profesorowie.

Mfgbftffb - zamruczała gniewnie Andy. - Oczywiście to nie był faul. Ten paskudny kretyn ma po prostu zeza, a że jest Gryfonem, to mu wszystko uchodzi płazem, ale powróćmy do meczu.

Nareszcie - warknęła (a mówią, że to kocica) profesor McGonagall.

Kafel ponownie w posiadaniu Blacka, ale tym razem Narcyzy. Gryfoni nie mają szans! Narcyza podaje do Macnaira, który w ostatniej chwili upuszcza kafla na ziemię! Gapi się na widownię... TO CHAMSKIE ODWRACANIE UWAGI ZAWODNIKÓW! Valerie podciągnęła swoją mini. Na nieszczęście jest to dozwolone. Nieuwagę Slytherinu wykorzystał Frank Longbottom, który strzelił im gola. Valerie ponownie zajęła miejsce. Ślizgoni są źli. Macnair pędzi by strzelić gola! Val odsłania nogi, a Macnair z zamkniętymi oczami strzela pięknego GOOOOOOOOOOLA!

Sektor ślizgońskich kibiców zawył i zatrząsł się od oklasków, gdy ich dzielny zawodnik zatoczył koło wokół boiska, ciesząc się ze zdobycia punktów. Jednak mecz się nie skończył.

Znerwicowany Black wraz z Fredericiem Aralmusem lecą w kierunku Ślizgońskiego obrońcy... albo bramek. Syriusz dzierży kafla. Podaje do Freda, Fred do niego, on do Freda, on do niego, po czym on z powrotem, jak któregoś z nich zdzielę przez łeb za plątanie mi języka. Fred rzuca do Syriusza i... kafel ponownie ląduje na ziemi.

Stojąca na trybunach, tuż za obręczami, Maglody Nercks, ściągnęła bluzkę!

Po raz pierwszy i ostatni jestem z niej dumna! - zawyła Deer.

PO GODZINIE MECZU:

Na trampki wynalazcy coli, ludziska! - zajęczała Andy.

Drużyny quidditcha od czterdziestu minut zamiast grać siedziały na miotłach po środku boiska i podziwiały rozbierające się niewiasty 5. Profesor Sprout i McGonagall właśnie starały się ściągnąć striptizerki z trybun 6.

Możliwe, że mecz z wynikiem 10:10 pozostałby nierozstrzygnięty, gdyby nie to, że Ślizgoni są jednak sprytniejsi i nawet tym mniej inteligentnym zdarza się czasem zabłysnąć. Zwłaszcza, że formalnie nikt meczu nie przerwał.

ZŁAPAŁEM ZNICZA! - wydarł się Lazarus Malfoy, czym zmusił zielono-srebrny sektor do owacji na stojąco, a Andy do wyjątkowo subiektywnych komentarzy 7.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zaczął się grudzień i Święta Bożego Narodzenia, które Huncwoci i Kiteski spędzali w zamku. Ci pierwsi kuli się i usiłowali nadrobić zaległe prace domowe. Myśleli, że skoro mają do zdania SUMy, to Kiteski dadzą im spokój.

Naiwni.

Jak wiadomo, choć wstyd się przyznać, w tamtym czasie hormony w obu grupach szalały. Jednym, to wyszło na dobre... No dobra nikomu nie wyszło. Jednak w tymże dniu Val, Alexis i Andrea wyjątkowo nudziły się w dormitorium tych pierwszych. Wzięły więc mugolski aparat fotograficzny Alex, który dostała na Gwiazdkę i ruszyły na wyprawę. Idąc po schodach, które prowadziły do męskich dormitoriów doszły do obrazu, przedstawiającego dwa orangutany, wyskubujące sobie pchły.

Mycie skraca życie, skóra się ściera i człowiek umiera - wyrecytowała hasło Valerie Red 8.

Obraz odskoczył i ukazała się męska łazienka w pełnej krasie. A w niej był Syriusz 9. Jedynie w ręczniku.

Na głowie.

Valerie szybko zrobiła zdjęcie i winowajczynie uciekły z miejsca wypadku. Kręciły się po Hogwarcie (kłócąc, gdzie by teraz pójść), gdy doszły do łazienki prefektów. Szybkie oszacowanie sytuacji, oraz możliwości szlabanu i po otworzeniu przejścia przez Val, Alexis wpadła i w tempie ekspresowym wypadła. Już ze zrobionym zdjęciem Remusa Lupina w klapkach. Samych klapkach.

Rozochocone dziewczyny pognały za Andy do lochów. W łazience męskiej nie było nikogo. Czekały.

Po półtorej godzinie przybył Severus Snape, który normalnie zaczekałby jeszcze trochę z umyciem głowy, ale nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa spotkawszy go na korytarzu wywróżyła mu, że jeśli dziś umyje głowę, to zginie marnie. Severus w dowód, że ma w... na dnie kociołka jej wróżby ostentacyjnie zgarnąwszy ręcznik i przybory toaletowe 10 ruszył na spotkanie higieny.

Wszedł do łazienki i po ok. Dziesięciu minutach (10 min. 34 sek. 54 setnych sekundy) wpadła do niej Deer i cyknęła mu zdjęcie. W jakim stanie go zastała nikt nigdy się nie dowiedział, bo przy wywoływaniu zarówno zdjęcie, jak i negatyw, gdzieś się zapodziało 11.

Następnego dnia o akcji zostały powiadomione pozostałe Kiteski i nawet mogły obejrzeć trofea. Oczywiście oprócz tego zaginionego. Wieść się szybko rozniosła i odbitki zdjęć Syriusza żeńskiej części Hogwartu sprzedawane były po galeonie za sztukę i trzeba przyznać, że szły, jak świeże bułeczki. Na zdjęcie Remusa też parę osób miało chrapkę, ale Samantha zabrała je i wszelkie kopie siłą, żeby z biednego chłopaka pośmiewiska i towaru nie zrobić.

Jednak Huncwoci nie byliby Huncwotami, gdyby się nie zemścili. Ku ich lekkiemu zaskoczeniu Snape zaoferował się z pomocą 12.

I tak któregoś zimowego poranka trzy Kiteski zauważyły wyjątkowe zbiegowisko wokół czegoś przyklejonego na ścianie. Przepchały się wśród chichotów i rzuciły okiem na trzy magiczne zdjęcia. Z zaczarowanymi ramkami tak, żeby postacie nie mogły uciekać. Były to zdjęcia trzech roznegliżowanych dziewcząt pod prysznicem. Alexis, Andrei i... Lily.

Wiedziałam, że było złym pomysłem pożyczać od ciebie szlafrok - rzekła ruda Evansóvna.

Tym razem nie naga, a w czarnej koszulce z napisem "Niektóre owady zjadają samców po zapłodnieniu. Kobiety ludzkie powinny czynić podobnie 13."

Kiteskom dwa dni zajęło ściąganie wszystkich zdjęć ze ścian.

Były złe.

Przynajmniej dwie z nich, bo reszta za bardzo się śmiała, żeby można było to poznać.

Lily zaś była wściekła.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kończył się marzec i Huncwoci zaczęli się pilniej uczyć. Znaczy Syriusz dowiedział się, gdzie w jego szkole trzymają dozwolone 14 książki. James dowiedział się, że miotłę można czasem oddać na przechowanie, jak się nie ćwiczy. Peter odkrył, że w szkole znajduje się płeć przeciwna i szok tym zdarzeniem spowodowany na jakiś czas uniemożliwił mu skupienie się na lekcjach. Remus zaś odkrył grawitację, gdy wspinał się na regał po jakąś ciekawą 15 lekturę. Złamał nogę.

Jednak i na to przyszło pocieszenie. Właśnie siedział z łapą w gipsie, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, gdy przez uchylone drzwi wlazł, jak do siebie, duży, czarny kundel. Zaraz za nim przybył jeleń i ryś, a gdzieś między łapami prześlizgnął się szczur.

To była ich pierwsza wspólna pełnia. I ostatnia podczas której nie poszli na spacerek.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lunatyk, Łapa, Rogacz i Glizdogon zdawali testy powoli i mozolnie, ale z jakimś tam skutkiem. Podobnie, jak test pisemny z OPCM. Po nim zaś zaczęli się nudzić, co w ich przypadku oznaczało kłopoty. Dla innych. Zabawa zniczem też nie podniecała ich już tak, jak kiedyś. Postanowili się, więc zabawić.

Z pamiętnika Andrei Deer:

"Przemierzałyśmy właśnie z Sammie i Darią błonia Hogwartu w celach rekreacyjnych i ewentualnego ponabijania się z Huncwotów, gdy zobaczyłyśmy ich niedaleko zamku. Te głupie , niedorobione , bezmózgie debile, dzieci chorych umysłowo sklątek tylnowybuchowych, znęcały się nad moim Severuskiem.

Co oni robią? - możliwe, że wywarczałam, ale nie ruszyłam na ratunek, bo jestem ze Slytherinu.

Spokojnie, Lily się tym zajmie - odpowiedziała mi Sammie z wyraźną nutką satysfakcji.

Podeszłyśmy do Remusa, który chyba udawał, że czyta. Nie wiem, nie zwróciłam na niego szczególnej uwagi. James właśnie chyba jakimś pokrętnym sposobem usiłował umówić się z Lily 16.

Co tak siedzisz! JESTEŚ PREFEKTEM, CZY NIE! - spytałam Remusa, możliwe, że trochę podniesionym głosem.

Daj mu spokój - warknęła od razu Sam. - Lily da sobie radę. Wyżyje się za te zdjęcia.

W tym momencie Sever coś powiedział. Zdaje mi się, że usłyszałam słowo "szlama". Następnie nastąpiła kłótnia James-Lily. Sev wylądował ponownie w powietrzu z szatą spadającą na głowę, a Lily sobie poszła.

Podeszłam bliżej.

Kto chce zobaczyć, jak ściągam majtki Smarkerusowi? - rzucił James.

Zrobiłam się zła. Wystarczająco dobijający był fakt, że ten widok musiała już widzieć jego niania i możliwe, że Maglody. Ale teraz mogę być tylko ja! A nie cała szkoła!"

Z pamiętnika Samanthy Black:

"(...) Chwała Losowi Remmy uspokoił Andy, Severusa, Łapę i Jamesa za nim się pozabijali. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że Deer zna tyle przydatnych zaklęć. Valerie uważa jednak, że Syriuszowi ładniej bez dzioba. Udowodniła to starannie go pielęgnując. Sądzę jednak, że Sowa jest innego zdania."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sammie testy zdała znakomicie i prawie całe wakacje Kiteski i Huncwoci spędzili razem w dworku. Tym razem bez Severusa. Może i dobrze, bo sytuacja i tak była trudna. Andrea starannie unikała męskiej drużyny, co by ich przypadkiem nie uszkodzić 17.

Lecz nadszedł ten paskudny dzień próby, który każdy (a przynajmniej znaczna większość) musi kiedyś przeżyć - szkolne sowy przyniosły wyniki SUMów.

Samantha pognała do pokoju, w którym mieszkał i obecnie przebywał Remus Lupin.

Jak ci poszło? - krzyknęła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Lunatyk wpatrywał się z napięciem w zamkniętą kopertę.

No, otwórz! - ponagliła go Black.

Lupin wziął głęboki oddech i rozerwał kopertę. Po chwili był już zatopiony w lekturze, a jego uśmiech poszerzał się z każdą linijką. Gdy skończył zaśmiał się głośno i rzucił Sammie na szyję.

Udało się! Drugi na roku! Przy tych zaległościach chorobowych, to cud!

Samantha nawet nie zorientowała się kiedy dostęp tlenu przez usta został zatamowany na skutek ust Remusa. Trwało, to zaledwie chwilę, bo Lunatyk szybko się odsunął zrozumiawszy, co zrobił. Wyglądał na przestraszonego i mocno zawstydzonego.

Eee... chyba... pójdę... eee... powiedzieć reszcie, że mi d-dobrze poszło - i czerwony, jak burak ewakuował się w tempie ekspresowym, pozostawiając Blackie w wyraźnym szoku pourazowym.

Reszta wakacji minęła bardzo spokojnie...

("Syriuszu nie pojedziemy do miasta na konkurs Karaoke" "Ale ja mam talent - Dziwny jest teeeeeeeeeen świaaaaaaat!" "Ratunku...")

...miło...

("AAAAAA!" "Czego się drzesz Rogaczu?" "Też byś się darł, jakby jakieś inteligentne istoty nasypały swędzącego proszku do slipek!" "Hehehe")

...bezkonfliktowo...

( "Ty Rogaty idioto, jak śmiesz go nazywać Smarkerusem!" "Okularników się nie bije!" "To je zdejmij, bo ci z nich zrobię szkła kontaktowe. Na stałe.")

...w koleżeńskiej atmosferze...

("Spier" "Też cię kocham Alex")

...co dobrze wpływało na rozwój intelektualny grupy.

("Kto skradł peta z parapeta, ślady zębów na kaszance")

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1 „Jakby było co" Dop. Severusa

2 „Jak samice waleni do ich śpiewu" Dop. Petera

3Inaczej się sprawa miała w wypadku robienia wrażenia na dniu przez Syriusza...

4 „Wilkens jest jedyną na świecie osobą, która mimo nieznajomości mowy wężów potrafi tak znacząco syczeć. M.in. ostrzegawczo, złośliwie, wesoło (choć rzadko), smutno, wrogo, wściekle itd. Itp. (A nawet sarkastycznie)" Dop. Severusa „To już wiemy, kto był twoim idolem" Dop. Jamesa

5 „Tak, to jest kiedy w drużynie jest przewaga facetów" Dop. Lily

6Panom profesorom specjalnie się nie spieszyło…

7_ " 'cause we are the champions my friends!"_

8 Nawet do kronik nie chciała podać, skąd ona zna te wszystkie hasła.

9 „Czysty przypadek" dop. Val

10 „_WC kaczkę_" – dop. Syriusza

11 „Pewnie w prywatnym Archiwum X Andrei" Dop. Hiboux

12 „Lekkiemu zaskoczeniu! Mało na zawał nie zeszłem." Dop. Jamesa „**_Zszedłem_**" dop. Remusa.

13 „Z racji długości był raczej kiepsko widoczny" dop. Lily

14 O niedozwolonych wiedział już na I roku. We wrześniu.

15 „_Jasne_" – dop. Syriusza

16 „Mówi istota, która przez tyle lat nie potrafiła się umówić z głupim Ślizgonem" Dop. Jamesa

17 „_Ja się za łatwo godzę z ludźmi i dlatego ich unikałam. Co by mi coś nie odbiło._" Dop. Andy


	13. 13

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opowiada o tym, jak mijał rok SUMów Kitesek, oraz o tym, jak były obchodzone urodziny i jak Andy obraziła się na Snape'a i kiedy jej przeszło...

Rok szkolny 1976/77

Rok SUMów Kitesek rozpoczął się spokojnie i nic nie zapowiadało, że zakończy się inaczej. Co prawda kilku chłopców w domu Węża było w depresji na skutek odejścia Narcyzy Black, ale w pełni równoważyła to euforia Maglody Nercks, która obecnie była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną Slytherinu. No i dziewczyną obrońcy drużyny Slytherinu 1. Jednak i to nikomu (prócz Andy) specjalnie nie szkodziło, tylko że Maglody musiała teraz trochę bardziej na siebie uważać, bo nagle różne dziwne owady i zwierzątka zaczęły znajdować się w jej łóżku, a różne rzeczy zaczęły zmieniać miejsca (i stringi przypięte do flagi Slytherinu naprawdę nie były najdziwniejszym pomysłem).

Minął wrzesień i mijał trzeci tydzień listopada. Biedne Kiteski dręczone ustawicznie były pracami domowymi i cierpiały z tego powodu okropnie. Zwłaszcza, że Sammie coraz częściej gdzieś znikała. Twierdziła, że do biblioteki i na dodatkowe zajęcia, a jakoś nikomu nie chciało się sprawdzać 2. A w ogóle w tamtym czasie wiele dziwnych rzeczy się działo.

Pewnego dnia dziewczyny wychodziły z Wielkiej Sali, gdy przed nimi przeszedł blondyn. Na oko w ich wieku. Prefekt. Nawet ładny.

Alexis się skrzywiła, Samantha jeszcze bardziej, Andy i Val pokręciły głowami, co oznaczało, że jest nawet, nawet, a Hiboux... wzdechnęła głośno i patrzyła za nim przez dobre pięć minut.

On jest śliczny! - oznajmiła.

Yeah - skomentowały Kiteski, bo jak wiadomo, wariatów nie należy irytować.

Kto to? - spytała Val.

Ma chyba na imię Mathiew - odparła Daria.

Mathiew Snowy, Hufflepuff, V rok, nawet dobry uczeń, prefekt bez szans na bycie naczelnym - uzupełnił informacje Remus, który prefektów znał, bo sam był jednym z nich.

W przeciwieństwie do Kitesek.

Daria ponownie westchnęła.

Potem przez ponad dwa tygodnie nic się nie działo. Nauczyciele tak męczyli biedne Kiteski, że nie miały sił na wygłupy, czy dręczenie Huncwotowatych. Valerie ograniczyła ilości flirtów i spotkań towarzyskich, bo mimo jej raczej spokojnego podejścia do egzaminów, to prace domowe trzeba było odrabiać. Przynajmniej niektóre. Samantha tak kuła, że nie miała czasu na nic i znikała coraz częściej. Prawdopodobnie w bibliotece i na dyżurach dydaktycznych prawie wszystkich nauczycieli. Andrea tak zajęta była zaliczaniem eliksirów, gdyż straciła nadzieje na korepetycje, że potem musiała brać korki z Transmutacji i wypisać się z Numerologii, która ją całkiem interesować przestała. Alexis usiłowała wykuć wszystko na pamięć i z wrażenia czasem nie pamiętała jak ma na imię. Co do Hiboux, to zakuwała w miarę dużo, ale i tak więcej czasu pochłaniały jej treningi quidditcha, które i tak drużynie Hufflepuffu nie wiele pomogły. Tak, czy siak dziewczęta nie miały czasu na nic.

Jednak nie przejmowały się takimi drobiazgami i w piątek pozwoliły sobie na spacer po błoniach, przed kolacją 3. Spacerowały w ciepłych promieniach zachodzącego słońca, otulając się płaszczami przed chłodnym wiatrem. Radośnie rozmawiały o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Sowa zachwycała się Śnieżnym. Sammie wróciła do tematu SUMów, ale została szybko uciszona. Valerie zastanawiała się jak Syriusz wyglądałby w warkoczykach. Alexis nie mówiła nic, a Andrea rozważała możliwość wzorku w wężyki na piżamie Severusa.

Grupka doszła do boiska od quidditcha, gdzie, ku zaskoczeniu Andrei, trenowała drużyna Slytherinu. Deer była w lekkim szoku, bo to oznaczało, że zmienili dni treningów nie informując jej o tym. Pewnie Severusa irytowało skandowanie "SE-VER SAM BRO-NI BRAM!" Dziewczęta po cichu weszły na trybuny i zaczęły obserwować grę. Lubiły quidditcha.

Nie wiedziałam, że Snape jest kapitanem, a widać, że ma wyszyte K na szacie. - stwierdziła Sammie, łapczywie patrząc na taktykę Ślizgonów, by wykorzystać to potem przeciwko nim w meczu.

Ja też nie - jęknęła zrozpaczona Andy, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Prawda, że bosko wygląda z tą władczą miną?

Lubimy jogurcik - zwierzyła się Daria, podnosząc znad małego kubeczka, z którego coś jadła, swoja umorusaną "twarz".

Wolę Zozole - mruknęła Val.

BAKUSIOWY PIES - zawyła, by się wykazać Alexis, a po chwili dołączyły do niej Andrea i Daria - SZUKAŁ PRZYJACIELA, Z KTÓRYM MÓGŁBY SIĘ, BAKUSIEM PODZIELIĆ...

MILCZEĆ! - wydarł się Snape 4, podlatując niebezpiecznie blisko na swej miotle i groźnie zacisnął palce na pałce. Dziewczęta posłusznie siedziały cichutko. - Co wy tu u licha robicie? - warknął z obnażonymi :) zębami :(.

Był wściekły, prawdopodobnie wpłynął na to śmiech reszty drużyny, pozostającej z dala od Kitesek.

Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś kapitanem - oznajmiła lekko urażona Andrea.

Jestem, idiotko! A przez ciebie mogę wylecieć z drużyny! Czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz? Przyprowadzasz na NASZ trening członkinie drużyn Ravenclavu i Huffelpuffu, a na dodatek dwie Gryfonki!

Ech, niech zgadnę - powiedziała niewzruszona przemową Valerie. - Jest piękny jak się złości?

Fakt - odparła Rogaczka, a Snape odleciał kawałek dalej. Val jedynie ze względu na Andy darowała sobie uwagę, że dziwnie wygląda z drewnianym kijkiem między nogami.

Idźcie stąd - syknął Sev, a dziewczęta ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, poszły.

Właściwie, to mogłyby się kłócić, ale zaczęła się kolacja, a ich apetyty zostały pobudzone tą piosenką o Bakusiu.

Trwała kolacja. Po wyczerpujących lekcjach i wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia uczniowie siedzieli w małych grupkach i szeptali lub po prostu napawali się spokojem i jedzeniem. Kiteski jak to od jakiegoś czasu (choć nikt nie wiedział, jak to się zaczęło) miały w zwyczaju, usiadły przy jednym stole. Tym razem wybór padł na Slytherin.

O , piżamka w wężyki idzie - mruknęła Valerie, powodując gwałtowne poderwanie się głowy Andrei do góry. Na szczęście Maglody nie było już w Wielkiej Sali.

Severus udając, że nie widzi wbitego weń maślanego wzroku, potrząsnął swymi tłustymi włosami i łopocąc czarnym płaszczykiem, na jaki zamienił szatę do quidditcha zajął miejsce przy stole. Na jego nieszczęście, niedaleko Kitesek. Nałożył sobie podwójną porcję dietetycznego placka z wiśniami i spojrzał, nie kryjąc nienawiści na dziewczyny.

Nie słyszałyście nigdy o podziale na domy? O wzajemnej nienawiści albo chociaż nietolerancji? - spytał z pogardą.

Co ty taki dziś źle nastawiony? - odpowiedziała pytanie na pytanie Andrea - Rasista jesteś, czy co?

Owszem - odpowiedział stanowczo.

Andrea spojrzała na niego zimno, a reszta Kitesek sztyletowała go morderczymi spojrzeniami. Andy wstała i wyjęła z torby czarną koszulkę z odblaskowym napisem:

**KAINE GRENZEN - KONIEC NIENAWIŚCI MIĘDZY DOMAMI!**

Założyła ją na siebie, bo rzeczą, której (zaraz po pająkach) Andrea najbardziej nienawidzi jest rasizm. Snape wychylił się, by przeczytać napis. Gdy to zrobił z trudem opanował śmiech, ale, jako że on nigdy na głoś się nie śmieje, to jakoś mu się udało. Wszyscy patrzyli na Andreę, gdy wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali wraz z koleżankami.

Ej, dziewczęta! - rozległo się wycie nad ich głowami, gdy stanęły w Wielkim Holu.

Kto może tak wyć? - zastanawiała się Hiboux celowo, stając do niego tyłem

Tak, tylko jakiś dziki kundel - poparła ją Val, wypinając na Huncwotów, na których dziewczyny wciąż był trochę złe, swój zgrabny tyłeczek.

Nocny kundel - poparła je Alexis, co trochę ubodło biednego Lupina, choć skierowane było do wyjącego Blacka.

A ja uważam, że to bardzo inteligentny i wartościowy człowiek. - stwierdziła Andrea, a Sammie nie stwierdziła nic, bo jej kopara opadła.

Już się nie gniewasz za Severuska? - spytał Łapa.

Nie, a nawet gotowa jestem stwierdzić, że mogłeś mu przy okazji przywalić w ten łeb. Może trochę oleju Z głowy przeniosłoby się DO głowy. Przeklęty rasista.

Andy sypała iskrami wściekłości, a Huncwoci byli pełni podziwu dla tak nagłego odkochania się.

Dobra chłopcy, a tak w ogóle to, czego chcecie?- spytała Valerie wbijając wzrok pełen uwielbienia i pożądania w Syriusza.

No chcemy was zaprosić na imprezę, do Gryffindoru. - odparł Peter wbijając podobny do Valerie wzrok, tylko, że adresatką była przechodząca akurat obok nich Maglody.

Kiedy? - spytała rzeczowo Sammie.

Dziś o północy - szepnął James, wiedząc, co to spowoduje.

CO! - wrzask Kitesek jeszcze przez pół godziny niósł się echem po zamku. Huncwoci zachwiali się na nogach, a Peter zemdlał.

I dopiero teraz mówicie? – Samantha

My się musimy przygotować! – Valerie

Zrobić makijaż! – Alexis

Ubranko wybrać! – Hiboux

A ja i tak nie idę - mruknęła Andy

IDZIESZ! WSZYSTKIE IDZIECIE! MACIE 5 GODZIN I MACIE ZDĄŻYĆ! ZROZUMIANO? - huknął Syriusz.

Tak jest, słonko - odparła już znów wesoła Valerie.

Yes, sir- odparła Hiboux, a James wyraźnie się zmartwił.

Nie ma, ale jak chcecie możemy kupić...

Alexis ruszaj się do diaska! - warknęła wściekła Valerie

Już, już - Alexis była w swoim żywiole.

Wreszcie robiła to, co umiała, ze względu na kolor jej włosów rzadko jej się to zdarzało, ale dzisiaj sytuacja była wyjątkowa. Alexis robiła makijaż.

Dziewczyny usiłowały jako, tako wyglądać na imprezie u Gryfonów i tylko Andy ciągle jęczała, że jej się nie chce, że ściany się bez niej nie zawalą. Oczywiście szykowała się wraz z innymi, osobisty rozkaz Syriusza nawet na fankach Ślizgońskich przystojniaków robił wrażenie. W pewnym momencie, tuż po skończeniu wizyty u makijażystki - Alex, Valerie podeszła do Andrei i coś szepnęła jej na ucho. W oczach tej drugiej błysnęły mordercze błyski, a na twarzy odmalował się perfidny uśmieszek.

Właściwie masz rację. Val, jesteś genialna! Alexis moja kolej!

Ty się malujesz? - nawet dwucentymetrowy makijaż White nie był w stanie ukryć zdziwienia jego nosicielki.

A i owszem, ale delikatnie na niegolącego się Merlina! - wrzasnął Rogaczek na widok uśmiechu Alex.

Wszystkie dziewczęta szykowały się w dormitorium Gryfonek. Było to najlepsze miejsce z wielu powodów. A) Alexis nie musiała przenosić kilkutonowego dobytku kosmetyków. B) Nie naprzykrzała się Andresona Lee , Berta Jorkins i Maglody C)Zawsze można było pożyczyć jakiś ciuszek od wiecznie modnych, Alexis i Valerie D) Było bliżej na imprezę, co gwarantowało minimalne spóźnienie ok. godziny E) Zawsze można było gwizdnąć jakiś kosmetyk Lily F)Jak się chodziło w odpowiednim momencie pod drzwiami łazienki, można było zobaczyć Syriusza w bokserkach (w króliczki ). Przekonane tymi wszystkimi powodami dziewczęta okupowały dormitorium White i Red od ładnych kilku godzin.

Około w pół do pierwszej były już gotowe i w zgrabnych dżinsach i kolorowych bluzeczkach (lub czarnych jak Sammie) zeszły na dół. Huncwoci stojący na nowopowstałym parkiecie ukłonili się szarmancko. Valerie nie czekając zbyt długo złapała w pół biednego Syriusza uściskiem, który połamał by żebra Hagridowi i zaciągnęła go do tańca. Peter schował się pod stołem z jak najdłuższym obrusem, gdyż dojrzał znaczące spojrzenie Alex. Hiboux ukryła się za filarem i obserwowała flirtującego z jakąś blondynką Snowy'ego. Zaś Andrea postanowiła wprowadzić plan Rudej w życie, jednak z powodu bardzo słabej woli ruszyła do stołu z przekąskami.

Po kwadransie Syriusz ze zbolałą miną usiłował dać za plecami Val znaki Amosowi Digorry'emu prefektowi naczelnemu Gryffindoru, żeby przestał puszczać wolne. Jednak Black był w mniejszości i Amos nic nie mógł poradzić. Do Sali wpływało coraz więcej osób.

Anne Penguin - Ślizonka z rocznika Andy , usiłowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Anastazego Flinta, co nie bardzo jej wychodziło. Michael Loaf zrozpaczony stał pod ścianą i patrzył na Sammie, która jeszcze nie ogłosiła kto dostał się do drużyny Ravenclavu. Kinga Frog gadała (kumkała?) ze starszą o dwa lata uczennicą - Sybillą Trelavney o nowym sposobie wróżenia. Tak, więc Puchonki też były zajęte. Andrea z rozpaczą stwierdziła, że nie ma do kogo gęby otworzyć, a że jak powszechnie wiadomo gadać lubiła nawet jak była zła, jak dziś, to sytuacja była tragiczna. Na szczęście Remus Lupin ma wrodzony dar ratowania tragicznych sytuacji.

Co tak stoisz? Wężasty nie przyszedł?

Nie i nie chcę go widzieć ani o nim słyszeć, a tym bardziej o Maglody - warknęła Andy.

Przynajmniej dopóki ci nie przejdzie - dodał Lupin z rozbrajającym uśmiechem - Zatańczysz?

Chcesz ze mną zatańczyć? Chyba pomyliłeś adresy.

No chodź, jak będziesz tak stać, to ktoś cię za posąg weźmie - powiedział zachęcająco, a Andrea pomyślała o pomyśle Rudej i nie wiele się zastanawiając przyjęła zaproszenie.

Nie żałowała. Pomijając miłego i przystojnego Remusa, warto było dla miny Snape'a, który przyszedł z Maglody i zobaczył swoją fankę tańczącą z innym. W dodatku HUNCWOTEM!

Niedługo jednak się natańczyła, bo potem Severus zrobił się zły. Nie wiadomo, czy chodziło o Maglody, która wyszła. Andy, która jeszcze tańczyła z Lupinem, czy może te dwie rzeczy miały ze sobą coś wspólnego i go wkurzyły. Albo po prostu miał napad złego humoru, co mu się czasem zdarza.

W każdym razie, gdy Deer i Lupin spokojnie wykonywali coś na kształt wolnego tańca przy czym Remus usiłował jej wytłumaczyć o co chodzi w zadaniu domowym z Transmutacji, które miała odrobić, wokół nich tańczyło sporo par. Na widok jednej z nich Lunatyk uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że mu pod włosami znikły. Andy nic nie zauważyła, bo do pary była tyłem. I dobrze.

Jej uwagę zwrócił dopiero fakt, że Samantha dość głośno krzyknęła "Odbijany!" i już po chwili odpływała zgrabnie w tańcu przemieszczając się z Lupinem, a Andrea stała twarzą w twarz z Severusem Snapem.

Chcesz ze mną zatańczyć? - spytała zszokowana.

Może z raz przeżyję - odparł z iście miną cierpiętniczą i zaczęli tańczyć.

Przetańczyli razem, łącznie pięć tańców i było cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudownie. Przynajmniej Andy, a Severus za bardzo nie narzekał, więc albo był pijany, albo znosił

to całkiem nieźle.

Przyjęcie było ładne, zgrabne i przyjemne (zupełnie jak Valerie). Zważywszy na to, że uczniowie tak zostali wykończeni ostatnimi czasy, teraz każdy z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wspominał wakacje.

"Wiesz byłam nad morzem" "Naprawdę, to dobrze, bo ja w górach"

"Pamiętasz jak się spotkaliśmy?" "Ciebie nie da się zapomnieć"

"Widziałam cię u nas w miasteczku" "Mają tam świetną szkołę hydrauliczną:"

I tak dalej i tak dalej, ale nie wszyscy mogli mówić. Niektórym przeszkadzała przyssana do ich ust Valerie. Jednak w połowie balu stało się coś dziwnego 5. Znikli trzej Huncwoci i cztery Kiteski, właściwie powinno zniknąć pięć, ale Andrea nie zauważyła danego przez Syriusza znaku. Zniknięcia Michaela, Anne i Kingi nie zauważono tak raptownie, ale kilka osób zaczęło się za nimi rozglądać.

Po kilkunastu minutach (około 3 rano) wszystko się wyjaśniło. Światła nagle pogasły. Kilka osób nabiło sobie siniaki, kilka guzy, a kilka straciło cnotę, jak to w ciemności. Nagle po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium chłopców zniesiono coś co się świeciło, sądząc po kolorze i drganiu światła to coś płonęło. Gdy osoby "to" niosące zeszły niżej, okazało się, że to tort ze świeczkami. Gdy procesja stanęła przed Peterem, wszystko się wyjaśniło. Wszystkim przed oczami stanęły inne uroczystości z obchodzenie urodzin, imienin, czy innych świąt, któregoś z Kitesek lub Huncwotów. Jeżeli już je urządzali, to lepiej było się odsunąć z epicentrum.

Stanęli jak już wspomniałam, przed Pettigrew, na którego jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła wiadomość, że jednak nie zapomnieli. Nic dziwnego, że się bał. Sto lat wykonywane przez tak doborową obsadę zmarłego by obudziło i przyprawiło o zawał. Zważywszy, że jak zwykle najgłośniej będą śpiewać dwa największe beztalencia - James i Andy. Były to osoby z gatunku takich, które należy kneblować potężnym zaklęciem, gdy tylko mają ochotę zacząć śpiewać. Jednak już nic nie mogło powstrzymać nieuniknionego, bo jak to ono ma często w zwyczaju, było nieuniknione.

Severus profilaktycznie odsunął się na pozornie bezpieczną odległość.

STO LAT STOOOOOOO LAT! NIEEEEEECH ŻYYYYYYYYYJEEE SOOOOOOOBIE NAAAAAAAM, NIEEEEEEEEECH ŻYYYYYYJEEEEEEEE NAAAAAAM! NIEEEEEECH MUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GWIAZDKA POMYŚLNOŚCI NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGDY NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ZAGAAAAAAAAAAŚNIE, AAAAAAAA KTO ZDROOOOOOOOOOWIA NIE WYPIIIIIIIIIIIJEEE NIEEEEEEEECH POD STOŁEEEEEEEEEEEM ZAŚNIEEEEEEEE! AAAAAAA KTOOOOOOOOO ZDROOOOOOOOWIA NIE WYPIJE NIEEEEEECH POD STOOOOOOŁEM ZAAAAAAAAAAAŚNIE!

Tym razem wyszło jeszcze gorzej, bo Syriusz zbyt mocno trzymany przez Val nie mógł złapać tchu, a tym samym zagłuszyć Jamesa, który jak na złość przechodził mutację.

Nic dziwnego, że przyjęcie się rozpadło.

I chyba tylko jedna osoba się z tego cieszyła. Alexis, która z wrażenia wskoczyła pod stół i znalazła Petera, który miał podobny odruch. Mimo iż był jubilatem.

1„Grrrrr" – Dop. Andy

2 Jedyna osoba, która dość często odwiedzała bibliotekę – Andrea – goniła tylko po nową książkę i na istoty ludzkie uwagi raczej nie zwracała, zważywszy jej wrodzony pech do objawiania się różnych dziwnych istot w bibliotece.

3 „Ku wzmocnieniu apetytu" – Dop. Alexis

4 „I śpiewa: Oj babo, ojej miej na głowie olej, z pierwszego tłoczenia dawaj do jedzenia! Na Kujawskim smaż, na kujawskim piecz, ojej raz tłoczony, to jest dobra rzecz, do sałatek lej Kujawski olej! Olej z pierwszego tłoczenia!" Dop. Huncwotów (chórem)

5 Dziwniejszego niż dotychczas.


	14. Chapter 14

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opisuje drugą połowę sumicznego roku, oraz to co się dzieje, jak panie i panowie zaczynają do siebie lgnąć...

Minął listopad i minął grudzień, minęły Święta i minął Sylwester, minął styczeń i właśnie mijał luty, gdy nastąpiło coś niezwykłego. Było to dokładnie w Walentyki i Syriusz wraz z Valerie, stanąwszy na stoliku w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów zakrzyknęli, że chcą coś ogłosić.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że choć wciąż nie widzę sensu w trwałych związkach, to ja i Val zaczynamy od dziś ze sobą chodzić. W tymże momencie chciałbym jednak powiadomić wszystkich nami zainteresowanych, że jest to związek BARDZO liberalny i wciąż jesteśmy oboje w stanie pół-wolnym.

Druga część ogłoszenia wywołała znacznie większe oklaski.

Minął luty i marzec i kwiecień mijał i nadszedł pamiętny dzień. Jutro wszystkie Kiteski (choć nie zawsze o tej samej porze) miały porady zawodowe u swoich wychowawców. Dziś wreszcie wzięły się za porządne i zbiorowe przeglądanie ulotek.

O fajna praca... szkoda, że się nie dostanę.

Andy! - warknęła Samantha. - Zaczynasz mnie irytować. Dobra jesteś z Obrony! Powinnaś iść na aurora!

Po moim trupie! Musiałabym się strasznie dużo kuć, a jak ktoś wybiera przedmioty dla aurora i jest w Slytherinie to 99 przypadkach na 100 zostaje Śmierciożercą, a ja jeszcze nie wiem, czy chcę nim zostać!

Aha - stwierdziła z filozoficznym spokojem Daria. - A ja idę na mugoloznawstwo! Ze specjalizacją muzykologia! Wciągnęło mnie to!

I niech duch wynalazcy coli nad tobą czuwa, ale ja też bym chciała coś znaleźć - mruknęła lekko już zezłoszczona Andrea.

Ja idę na profil ogólnokształcący z rozwinięciem Starożytnych Run, Transmutacji, Historii Magii i oczywiście Obrony przed Czarną Magią - oznajmiła Samantha.

Cool - skomentowała Deer.

Ja idę na rozszerzoną Transmutację, Eliksiry i Zielarstwo - oznajmiła Valerie, która bez żadnych nerwów podchodziła do sprawy.

Cool.

A ja idę na aurora! - zakrzyknęła Alexis. - A jak ktoś powie, że się nie nadaję, to osobiście mu nogi powykręcam.

Cool. Tym ostatnim tekstem przekonałaś mnie, że jednak się nadajesz - rzekła sucho Deer. - A ja się wciąż muszę zastanowić. W razie co wysiudam madame Anette ze stanowiska. Albo zostanę Śmierciożercą.

A tak właściwie to, co wybrali Huncwoci? - spytała Daria, która, jak zwykle nie kontaktowała i za dobrze tego, co jej Gryfońscy kumple wybrali, nie wiedziała.

James na aurora, Syriusz tyż, Remus mistrz OPCM...

Można być mistrzem OPCM? - Val przerwała Sammie.

Można. Na tej samej zasadzie, co mistrzem Eliksirów, jak ma być Snape, czy Transmutacji, jak McGonagall.

Długo trwa szkolenie na mistrza? - zainteresowała się Andy.

Dwa, trzy lata. Zależy od przedmiotu, bo może być i dłużej - wyjaśniła Samantha.

A Peter? - zainteresowała się Alexis.

Idzie na ogólny z wyszczególnieniem OPCM.

Cool

Andrea wbrew pozorom miała naprawdę poważny problem. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, co chce w życiu robić, a wybieranie przedmiotów tylko dlatego, że jej lepiej idą wydawało jej się czymś głupim. Zresztą kim można zostać kończąc rozszerzenie z Wróżbiarstwa i Eliksirów?

Nad tym właśnie się głowiła w pokoju wspólnym, gdy wszedł doń Severus Snape, wracający z nocnego patrolu, który musiał pełnić, jako prefekt Slytherinu. Randkę z Maglody (z którą Sever już dawno się pogodził) Andy wykluczyła, gdyż przed chwilą widziała małpę w dormitorium.

Co ty tu robisz? - warknął Snape na przywitanie.

Jutro Wilkens ma mi dać porady zawodowe, a ja nie mam bladego pojęcia kim chcę zostać- oznajmiła szczerze, prawie całkiem załamana.

A z czego jesteś najlepsza? - spytał, siadając obok na kanapie, co ją trochę zdziwiło 1.

Z Eliksirów i Wróżbiarstwa.

To możesz się uczyć na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Tak, przy tym w szczególności przydaje się Wróżbiarstwo - sarkastycznie warknęła Andy.

Dobrze jest przewidzieć, czy twój eliksir nie wybuchnie. Zresztą możesz wziąć Młodszego Mistrza Eliksirów 2 i do tego Wróżbiarstwo, a potem najwyżej pół roku dłużej się uczyć na wyższej uczelni.

To nie jest głupi pomysł.

Bo to mój pomysł - rzekł i poszedł powiewając szatą.

Andy również poszła do dormitorium. Pomysł Snape'a wydawał się bardzo dobry i odpowiadał jej w każdym calu, a więc szybko go zaaprobowała.

Był maj. Andy, która wreszcie zaczęła się porządnie uczyć 3, a właściwie robić powtórki przeraziła się tym, jak niekompetentne są jej notatki. Postanowiła, więc poszukać długowłosej, blond kujonicy, zwanej Samanthą. Nie było to zadanie łatwe zważywszy, że ta miała jeden ze swych ataków znikania, które jej się ostatnio zdarzały.

Nie było jej w miejscu zamieszkania (tj. Bibliotece) ani w miejscu spania (tj. Dormitorium Ravenclavu). Wprawiło to Deer w niejaki szok i strach. W końcu czasy były niebezpieczne. Może w tym momencie ktoś zabijał Blackównę tępym nożem do serów? Deer naprawdę się wystraszyła. A co jeśli ona odnajdzie Sammie, wraz z mordercą, który teraz przerzuci się na nią i jej będzie chciał krzywdę zrobić!

Pomysł poszukania zwłok Sammie w innym terminie 4 wydawał się kuszący, ale nie wprowadzony w życie. A to z powodu Val i Syriusza, którzy ostatnio często za sobą łazili, a tym razem wleźli na Andy i postanowili wraz z nią poszukać denatki... to znaczy zaginionej.

Syriusz (gdy już wszyscy usadowili się u niego na łóżku w dormitorium) użył Mapy Huncwotów i po chwili zlokalizował i swą kuzynkę i lunatykującego przyjaciela.

Co oni do diabła robią w pustej klasie? - zdenerwował się Syriusz, a Val zachichotała.

Może to, co my? - spytała, a Łapa spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi, potem spojrzał na mapę i znowu na nią.

Nieee - pokręcił głową wyraźnie zdegustowany tym pomysłem.

Możemy do nich zajrzeć - zasugerowała Andy i kwadrans później byli już na miejscu.

To ta sala - szepnął Syriusz, wskazując na drzwi i chowając mapę do kieszeni.

Valerie zanurkowała do dziurki od klucza.

Łał - szepnęła.

Zaczęła się z Syriuszem przepychać do dziurki (od klucza), a Deer starała się ich uspokoić. Uchylili odrobinę drzwi i przywarli do nich głowa nad głową by podejrzeć znajomych.

Samantha Black udawała, że jest bardzo skupiona nad jakąś grubą księgą, a obok niej siedział Lupin i delikatnie łaskotał ją po szyi. Ustami.

Łał - powtórzyła Valerie.

Bleee - zaopiniował Syriusz

Andy wahała się między obiema odpowiedziami. W końcu zrobiła to, o czym tak marzyła.

Khem, khem...

Remus odskoczył od Samanthy, jak pies od suczki, gdy się ich wodą poleje.

My... tylko... - zaciął się czerwieniuśki na twarzy Lupin.

Widzieliśmy, co wy tylko, Lunatyk! - krzyknął Syriusz, który dostał jakiegoś szału. - Z moją własną kuzynką! Łech... blee... Będę miał przez was koszmary! A teraz do Gryffindoru, migiem!

Czego się drzesz jełopie! - wydarła się Sam.

BO LUBIĘ! DO GRYFFINDORU!

Płuca, to on ma - pochwaliła Deer, która stała tuż obok niego.

Rozkaz został spełniony. Sam powiedziała, że po Filchu tak jej głupio było, że o Lunatyku mówić nie chciała.

Tylko nie mówcie nikomu, co? - zaniepokoiła się nagle.

Mamy nikomu nie mówić, że chodzisz z Lupinem! - wydarła się Andy, a pokój Gryfonów gwałtownie ucichł.

Notatki musiała pożyczyć od kogoś innego.

Valerie szła ostrożnie z zawiązanymi oczami. Tuż za nią szedł Syriusz i delikatnie ją prowadził. W końcu odwiązał jej oczy i zobaczyła ślicznie wysprzątaną i udekorowaną sypialnię, która znajdowała się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Red stała tuż przed łóżkiem, a Black zamknąwszy drzwi stanął tuż za nią.

W życiu nie dotknąłem ustami twojej szyi. Uważam to za karygodne, że Remus i moja kuzynka są na dalszym etapie fizycznej znajomości niż my - rzekł z powagą i rzucił na łóżko książkę "Kamasutra dla magicznych". - Sądzę, że najwyższy czas ich przegonić.

Valerie tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Wreszcie nadeszło to, czego większość hogwarckiej piątorocznej ludzkości wcale nie chciała - SUMy.

Znerwicowani uczniowie czekali w poczekalni na swój pierwszy egzamin (praktyczny z Transmutacji).

Samantha weszła w pierwszej czwórce, a ci którzy mieli wejść później wykorzystywali ostatnie chwile czasu na powtórki z zabranych notatek.

W kącie stał Michael Loaf, powtarzając w kółko wiadomości z historii magii. Chciał zostać reporterem, a do tego potrzebne mu były sumy z Historii, dwóch dodatkowych przedmiotów, za jakie wybrał sobie Eliksiry i Astrologię, no i talent. Jak na razie nie posiadał żadnego, choć ostatnie zaczęło się rozwijać, a pierwsze trzy teoretycznie były osiągalne.

Anne Penguin szła na przedmioty aurorskie, choć każdy, kto ją lepiej znał wiedział, że raczej wykorzysta to przeciwko aurorom. Obecnie usiłowała okazać, że wcale się nie denerwuje i powtórzyć choć trochę materiału. Żadne z wyżej wymienionych jej nie wychodziło.

Kinga Frog, która starała się o zawód wróżbitki, szczerze mówiąc zgrabnie olewała test z Transmutacji, choć, jak twierdziła, miło by było oprócz Wróżbiarstwa ze dwa sumy zdobyć.

Alexis White kuła się w odosobnionym kąciku, a każdy kto do niej podszedł narażał się na solidną wiązkę przekleństw. Co chwila słychać było też od Alexis zdania typu "Kua nie zdam tego!", a Andrea, która w takich okazjach zawsze starała się jej przytaknąć, najwyraźniej nie pomagała uspokojeniu biednej blondyny.

Sama Andy podeszła do tego raczej spokojnie. Przeglądała notatki, bo miała głupie przeczucie, że coś będzie z transmutacji ssaków, a to jej za dobrze nie szło. Przy okazji grała jednak w karty z Valerie, która cały test ignorowała, twierdząc, że jeżeli ze swoją inteligencją go nie zda, to i z kuciem by nie zdała.

Hiboux zaś była chwilowo nie osiągalna. Dla nauki. Co prawda początkowo starała się uczyć, ale Deer i Red zgrabnie ją przekonały, że gra w pokerka znacznie lepiej jej zrobi. I tak przecież nie zda, a na co jej Transmutacja?

Test z Transmutacji nie był trudny…

("Zamień to proszę w prontnika tasmańskiego" - rzekł nauczyciel testujący Andy, wskazując na dzbanek "HĘ!" - rzekła Andy)

…podobnie, jak z Eliksirów…

("BUM!" - kociołek "FUCK! Przepraszam!" - Hiboux)

…pisemny z Numerologii…

(Oblicz ile kroków zrobiła Ania idąc do szkoły, zważywszy na to, że był 14 marca 1987 roku, wtorek, a w nocy śniło jej się siedem okien)

…praktyczny z OPCM…

("Masz się obronić przed moim zaklęciem. DRĘTWOTA!" - egzaminator. "Klap - czyli dźwięk padania na posadzkę" - Loaf)

…Astrologii…

(Tego samego dnia, co praktyczny egzamin z Eliksirów, na którym niektórzy musieli przygotować napój miłosny… "Jaką gwiazdę widzisz na prawo od tej, którą właśnie zaznaczyłaś na kartce?" - egzaminator "Pana oczy są, jak gwiazdy" - Kinga)

…i innych ciekawych przedmiotów.

Wakacje wszyscy spędzili w dworku Samanthy i tam dostali wyniki egzaminów. Wszyscy zdali na to co chcieli (z mniejszym lub większym trudem) (albo i łapówkami, choć akurat nie w wypadku Kitesek). A Samantha dostała dworek.

Dzięki temu w połowie wakacji odwiedziła wszystkich siostra Samanthy - Andromeda, obecnie od pięciu lat pani Tonks. Wraz z mężem i czteroletnią córeczką, oczywiście. A córeczka była przeuroczą rozrabiaką, a w dodatku metamorfomagiem, który bardzo nie lubił swego imienia 5.

Najwięcej zabawy miał z nią Syriusz, którego mała wręcz pokochała i tylko z nim się bawić chciała. No z innymi też, ale on był jej ulubionym wujaszkiem.

Andy ku radości/rozpaczy (niepotrzebne skreślić) pozostałych lokatorów domu, musiała wyjechać na trzy tygodnie przed końcem wakacji i wrócić do domu. Jakby nie było zdała SUMy i musiała się zacząć pokazywać w towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza, że ojciec wyszukał już jakiegoś frajera, który mógł być potencjalnym narzeczonym. Choć Chwała Wynalazcy Coli ostateczną decyzję miała podjąć sama Andrea.

Samanthę rodzicielka wyciągnęła z dworku dopiero w ostatni tygodniu i wtedy wszyscy się rozjechali do siebie.

A raczej nie wszyscy. Syriusz, którego matka usiłowała za wszelką cenę zaciągnąć do domu powiedział jej co o tym myśli i został wydziedziczony. Koniec wakacji spędził w bardzo miłym towarzystwie Jamesa Pottera i jego rodziców.

1Andy, nie kanapę!

2 Do tej pory przez służby specjalne nie zostało wyjaśnione, dlaczego, gdy mówi Samantha Black, to należy zapisywać mistrz Eliksirów, a jak mówi Snape należy Mistrz Eliksirów. Może to ta duma przy wypowiadaniu?

3Na dwa tygodnie przed egzaminami

4Najlepiej, jak wystygną

5 „Ciekawe czemu?" Dop. Darii


	15. Chapter 15

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część mówi o tym, jak huncwoci i kiteski świętowali ich ostatni wspólny rok, oraz o pewnych wypadkach w pobliżu pewnego drzewa...

Rok szkolny 1977/78

W POCIĄGU DO HOGWARTU

Dziewięcioro osób siedziało w przedziale i wydurniało się ile wlezie. W pewnym momencie Samantha Francis Black spoważniała i spojrzała dziwnie na Huncwotów.

Co się stało? - zainteresował się jej chłopak, z którym teraz chodziła już względnie oficjalnie (znaczy się Remus).

To ostatnia podróż do Hogwartu Kitesek i Huncwotów - rzekła i zaskoczyła tym odkryciem cały przedział.

No tak - stropił się Syriusz. - Jak wy sobie kochane dziewczęta poradzicie bez nas w tym Hogwarcie? - westchnął teatralnie.

Bez was całkiem nieźle, ale bez Severusa! - zauważyła nagle Andrea i była w stanie lekko złym. - A już prawie przestał na mnie krzyczeć!

A książka "Jak poderwać Ślizgona w siedem dni" wciąż nie działa? - zainteresował się Black z diabelskim uśmieszkiem i udawaną troską.

Skąd… Jak… Ty berbeluchu zapluty skąd wiesz o tej książce? - zdenerwowała się Andrea.

Mam swoje źródła - odparł z pokrętnym uśmieszkiem berbeluch.

A żeby ci tak te wszystkie źródła wysechły 1 - warknęła Andrea i ruszyła do drzwi.

No bez przesady! Ja chcę mieć dzieci! - oświadczyła Valerie, a Andy po chwili konsternacji wyszła.

Gdzie idziesz, Andy? - zajęczała Alexis.

Pogapić się na Severuska… hehehe - zaśmiała się i pobiegła na poszukiwania.

Ona się obraziła? - zainteresował się przelotnie Łapa.

Nie - odparła zdecydowanie Samantha. - Zaraz wróci.

Wróciła po półgodzinie z uśmiechem na twarzy i aparatem pożyczonym od kogoś na szyi.

Stwierdziłam, że muszę mieć jakieś jego zdjęcie w ubraniu - oświadczyła. - Trochę się złościł, ale pewnie mu przejdzie.

Ten rok nie zapowiadał się łatwo dla Huncwotów, którzy pod koniec mieli zdawać OWTMy, ale ani im, ani Kiteskom specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało. Na razie. Zwłaszcza, że to miał być ich ostatni wspólny rok w Hogwarcie. Za punkt honoru postawili sobie, żeby Filch przypadkiem o tym nie zapomniał.

Drugiego września o godzinie 7:50 rano wybuchły pierwsze łajnobomby...

Remmy! Jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć? - zapytał James, czym wzbudził powszechną uwagę reszty znajomych przebywających obecnie w dormitorium Huncwotów i nie tylko.

O czym? - spytał zszokowany Remus.

Że jesteś gejem - odparła szybko Andrea.

Bo nie jestem – odparł zarzut Lupin.

Gorzej! - stwierdził Potter. - Prefektem Naczelnym!

Bleeee - zaopiniowali wyjątkowo zgodnie Syriusz i Andy.

Oj, przestańcie! Nie powiedziałem, bo znowu by wyszło, że jestem kujonem! - zezłościł się wilkołak.

A nie jesteś? - zainteresowała się Alexis.

Nie! - warknął Lupin.

I Samantha też nie! - krzyknęła Andrea.

Absolutnie. Ja po prostu jestem największym kujonem, jaki siedzi w tym pokoju, a moje złe oceny są spowodowane jedynie tym, że nie chcę was biedaczków w kompleksy wpędzać - stwierdził Peter z niezwykłą powagą, a cały pokój zaczął się śmiać.

Ci, co w nim byli też.

Pewnego październikowego wieczoru Kiteski wpadły na genialny pomysł. Otóż zauważywszy kretyński uśmieszek Syriusza doszły do wniosku, że Huncwoci coś knują. A że głupie nie były, to gwizdnęły im Mapę Huncwotów. Może i im, to bardzo nie przeszkodzi, ale przynajmniej Kiteski miały możliwość śledzenia ich poczynań.

Ktoś wie na czym w ogóle ten dowcip ma polegać? - zapytała Hiboux, która zaczynała się robić śpiąca (dochodziła jedenasta).

Chcą w coś wrobić Snape'a. Syriusz coś tam pozwolił mu się dowiedzieć... Nie wiem dokładnie - odparła Sammie, która śpiąca wcale nie była.

To może zamiast się gapić na naszą kochaną trójkę Huncwotów siedzących grzecznie w swoim dormitorium, to poszukamy Snape'a? - zaproponowała znudzona akcją Val.

Sever właśnie zbliża się do Wierzby Bijącej - oznajmiła Deer.

Po chwili ciszy w głowie Black zaświeciła się lampka.

Gdzie się zbliża! - zawyła.

Wychodzi z zamku i kieruje się ku Wierzy Bijącej, a w korytarzu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty przed chwilą zniknął Remus... - głos Andy dawno nie był tak przerażony.

A dziś pełnia - uzupełniła grobowym głosem Black.

Andy złapała największą książkę, jaką miała pod ręką i pognała... gdzieś. Kiteski pognały za nią, jak się okazało do dormitorium Huncwotów.

Deer rzuciła z całej siły opasłym tomiskiem w stojącego niedaleko wejścia, Syriusza, który rażony padł na ziemię. Ślizgonki bynajmniej, to nie zniechęciło. Rzuciła się na niego i podniósłszy tomisko zaczęła ponownie okładać Huncwota.

Ty debilu zapchlony! CAŁKIEM CIĘ POGIĘŁO! PRZECIEŻ ON GO ZABIJE! Ty głupi śmieciu, debilu, niedorobie, głupia pluskwo! TY BĘKARCIE FILCHA, CZY TY W OGÓLE NIE MYŚLISZ?

Co się stało? - spytał zszokowany James pozostałe Kiteski, które usiłowały odciągnąć Andy od półprzytomnego Syriusza.

Ten idiota powiedział Severusowi, jak wleźć do tunelu pod wierzbą! LUPIN ZABIJE SEVERA! - wrzeszczała Andy, a okładka książki odrobinę zrosiła się czerwienią psiej krwi.

O kua! - wrzasnął Potter i wybiegł.

Deer ostatni raz przywaliła Syriuszowi i zostawiając go Val, pobiegła za Jamesem. Samantha przykopała kuzynowi w brzuch.

Przez ciebie Remus może wylądować w więzieniu za zabicie Smarkerusa! - rzuciła i pobiegła za Rogacizną.

Przy wierzbie rozegrały się sceny bardzo dramatyczne. James wyciągnął półżywego ze strachu Snape'a z tunelu, niestety ten musiał zauważyć, czemu Remus musi znikać raz na miesiąc. Potter wyciągnął Ślizgona poza zasięg konarów drzewa i posadził na ziemi.

W tym momencie Andrea rzuciła się Severowi na szyję i zaczęła jęcząc wypytywać go, czy nic mu nie jest.

Potem zaś znikąd pojawił się dyrektor i zgarnął wszystkich do swojego gabinetu. Severusowi od razu zaserwował eliksir uspokajający, gdyż przejawiał wszystkie objawy szoku pourazowego 2. Andrei też. Ona z kolei zdradzała objawy histerii.

Severusie, muszę cię prosić, żebyś nikomu nie mówił o tym, co tu widziałeś...

Ale oni chcieli mnie zabić! - krzyknął Severus.

Tylko Łapa - zauważyła Samantha, która nie chciała pogrążać kochanego Remusa.

Obiecuję, że Syriusz poniesie zasłużoną karę - oznajmił dyrektor.

Co, tydzień szlabanu? - rzucił sarkastycznie Snape. - ON CHCIAŁ MNIE ZABIĆ! Wiem, że śmierć Ślizgona nic pana nie obchodzi, ale mógłby pan sprawiać chociaż jakieś pozory!

SEVERUSIE! - krzyknął dyrektor, a Severus natychmiast się uspokoił. - Nie poślę siedemnastolatka do Azkabanu! A tobie ostatecznie nic się nie stało - rzucił po czym uspokoił się i cichym głosem zapytał. - No dobrze, czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Dostanę szlaban? - rzuciła Deer.

Za co? - zszokował się Albus.

Za pobicie Blacka.

Pobiłaś go? - zdziwili się i dyrektor, i Severus.

Coś na kształt...

Zniszczyła mi podręcznik od Transmutacji - zauważyła bezlitośnie Red, która wraz z White przyszła jakiś czas temu do dyrektora i wysłała go pod wierzbę.

Tylko trochę się ubrudził psią krwią, przeżyjesz.

Nie dostaniesz, pod warunkiem, że Syriusz przeżyje - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Dyrektor i wyrzucił wszystkich z gabinetu. Znaczy się wyprosił.

Samantha miała wielką ochotę powiedzieć Syriuszowi, co myśli o jego lekkomyślnym zachowaniu, ale niestety był nieprzytomny.

Valerie i Alexis poszły w spokoju spać, podobnie, jak Hiboux, a James robił z siebie bohatera. Przed Peterem, bo tylko on go chciał słuchać.

Tymczasem Andrea i Severus poszli do lochów. Z czego ten ostatni wciąż był w szoku.

Naprawdę pobiłaś Blacka?

Coś na kształt, ale chyba stracił przytomność - oznajmiła z dumą.

Dzięki - rzucił krótko, patrząc w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Nie ma sprawy. Dobranoc - rzuciła, stając na palcach i szybko całując go w policzek.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, gdy odchodziła do dormitorium. Postał, pomyślał, wytarł policzek rękawem i poszedł spać.

1 „Jak się zdenerwuję, to mam czasem problemy z mówieniem" Dop. Andy

2„Nawet nie kazał mi się od siebie odczepić" Dop. Andy


	16. Chapter 16

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest o balu i jak to się stało, że był taki, a nie inny i o tym, jak to było zanim on był... czyli spraw damsko-męskich ciąg dalszy.

Nadszedł grudzień i na korytarzach pojawiły się plakaty ogłaszające, że dwunastego grudnia odbędzie się bal dla siódmo - i szóstoklasistów. Impreza ta została zorganizowana z okazji 1456 rocznicy 18 urodzin Merlina.

Jednak nie to w tej chwili liczyło się dla Andrei, Jamesa, Severusa, Alexis, Petera i Lazarusa. Teraz najważniejszy był dla nich zakład. Otóż, w tajemnicy przed innymi uczniami szkoły (no i nauczycielami i woźnym) założyli się o to, kto odważy się wejść do gabinetu Filcha i coś z niego ukraść. Plan polegał na tym, że idą wszyscy w nocy, chowają się w komórce na miotły i po kolei idą i każdy musi coś mu gwizdnąć i wrócić do reszty. Komórka była spora i do zadania wspaniale się nadawała. Niestety biedny James nie mógł posłużyć się peleryną - niewidką, bo jedyną magiczną pomocą, jaka była dozwolona, była różdżka. Oczywiście duma zawodników i niechęć do kupowania pięciu skrzynek piwa kremowego ( po jednej dla każdego z pozostałych) zmusiły ich do podjęcia wyzwania.

I tak oto pięcioro uczniów stało w komórce na przeciwko gabinetu woźnego. Wychodziło na to, że Severus Snape stchórzył, bo nie przyszedł. I jakoś nikt się nie zastanowił nad tym, że to właściwie on zaczął w ogóle gadkę o tym zakładzie…

Pierwszy wyszedł James i już po chwili wrócił ze zdjęciem Pani Norris w złotej ramce.

Następny ruszył pewny siebie Lazarus. Kilka sekund później zza drzwi gabinetu dał się słyszeć huk, jakby się ktoś przewrócił. Jednak wszystko się udało (wręcz za łatwo) i Malfoy wrócił z teczką, którą Filch założył mu w drugiej klasie.

Potem przyszedł czas na Petera. Podszedł do tego nerwowo, ale i tak poszło mu lepiej niż poprzednikowi. Wrócił szybko, mocno ściskając kubek z napisem ARGUSIK.

Andrea podeszła szybko do drzwi i szybko znalazła się w królestwie Filcha. Jeszcze szybciej stamtąd wyszła po drodze zaczytując się w dokumentach Maglody. Jej zbrodnie za bardzo Deer nie interesowały, ale na początku każdej kartoteki było trochę informacji o danej osobie i to Andreę zainteresowało wręcz niepomiernie.

Alexis poszła ostatnia i prawie się nie napotykając trudności wróciła wraz z różowym pamiętnikiem. Dziwnym trafem nikt go do tej pory nie zauważył, ale mogło to być spowodowane tym, że był ukryty, ale Alexis wykryła go swym wrodzonym umiłowaniem do różu majtkowego.

W momencie, gdy wszyscy wychodzili z ukrycia z uśmiechami na twarzy, marząc już o tym piwie, które wygrali od Snape'a, wpadli na przegranego. I na Filcha, którego przegrany przyprowadził.

Po chwili już wisieli w lochu numer cztery, przywieszeni na łańcuchach do sufitu, a Snape prawdopodobnie tryumfował w zaciszu swojego dormitorium. Po tym, jak wszyscy zdążyli nakląć na Snape'a i trochę się uspokoić rozpoczęła się konwersacja.

To trochę dziwne - stwierdził James.

Co? - zainteresowała się Alexis.

Czemu Snape wybrał akurat nas, żeby się z nami założyć. Planował to od początku, ale czemu nie wciągnął Syriusza. On też dałby się złapać!

I czemu wciągnął mnie! - zajęczał Lazarus. - Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem?

Może jest zazdrosny, że już ponad dwa tygodnie chodzisz z Andreą - zachichotała Alexis, a Deer udawała obrażoną.

Odwal się - warknęła.

Była bardzo czuła na punkcie swojego pierwszego chłopaka, z którym jakimś cudem się dogadywała. Najważniejsze było to, że pierwszy pocałunek miała wreszcie za sobą. I nie tylko pocałunek.

Co nie sprawiło bynajmniej, że wyrzekła się Snape'a. Po prostu trochę przystopowała i usiłowała wziąć go na zazdrość. Zresztą nie zamierzała żyć w celibacie aż Snape się zdecyduje.

Severus musiał mieć jakiś cel w tym, żeby nas złapać. Będą pertryktacje! - odparła dumna z siebie Deer.

Co będzie? - spytał Peter.

Pertraktacje - przetłumaczyła Alexis.

No mówię przecież - warknęła Andy.

W tym momencie, jakby na telepatyczne wezwanie, otworzyły się drzwi i wkroczył Severus Snape. Z pochodnią i w czarnej pelerynie robił cudowne wrażenie.

Witam - rzekł z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

Witaj - odparła Andy i tylko Andy.

Wisicie tu od trzech godzin - oznajmił. - Dostałem pozwolenie wypuszczenia was, ale... jak zapewne się domyślacie... nie za darmo. Mam dla was warunki, jak je spełnicie, to was wypuszczę.

Dupek - warknął James, ale bardzo cicho, bo nie miał ochoty wisieć w lochu aż Filch się nad nim zlituje. Wolał wyjść jeszcze w tym milenium.

Po pierwsze: Andrea, Alexis, James i Peter będą się BARDZO starali, żeby ani Huncwoci, ani Kiteski nie wykręcili mi ŻADNEGO "dowcipu" na balu, tudzież przed nim. Zgadzacie się?

Tak - przyszła cicha i jakaś niemrawa odpowiedź.

Po drugie: ja wam wybieram pary.

CO! - zakrzyknęli wszyscy zgodnie z wręcz niebotycznym oburzeniem.

Zgadzacie się?

A po co? - zainteresował się James. - Huncwoci i Kiteski nas wyciągną!

Taa... zwłaszcza, że żadne z nich nie wie, gdzie jesteście, a mapę huncwotów masz przy sobie. No i Lupin jest eee... niedysponowany - groźne błyski zalśniły w oczach Severusa.

Mogę się zmienić w rysia! - ostrzegła White.

Nie możesz, kajdany nie pozwalają na jakąkolwiek magię zakutego - oznajmił Snape z rosnącym zadowoleniem. - Powtarzam pytanie: zgadzacie się?

Tak - odpowiedź tym razem była bardzo niemrawa.

Punkt trzeci - oznajmił, zerkając na kartkę. - Żadne z was nie będzie się nabijać i wykręcać wrednych numerów mojej dziewczynie - podkreślając to sformułowanie spojrzał z uśmieszkiem na Deer.- Zgadzacie się?

Nie! - wrzask Andy przebił się przez kolejną wyjęczaną zgodę.

Więc chcesz tu wisieć? - Snape uniósł brew.

Nie chcę, ale zanim się zgodzę musisz coś przeczytać, co znalazłam w jej kartotece u Filcha. Proszę!

No dobra, gdzie to jest? - rzucił.

U mnie w kieszeni, bo mu ukradłam - odparła z dumą.

Severus już ruszył krok do przodu, ale się powstrzymał.

Accio to coś o czym mówiła Andrea Deer - polecił, machając różdżką, a Andy cicho jęknęła z zawodu, bo papier, który poleciał do dłoni Severusa, miała w tylniej kieszeni dżinsów.

Severus spojrzał na kartkę.

No i? Zwykły wstęp do kartoteki, dane osobowe...

Spójrz na zawody rodziców - poradziła Kiteska.

Matka pracownik ministerstwa magii, ojciec mugolski policjant... - przeczytał Snape i głos mu się załamał. - Ona jest... jest...

SZLAMĄ! - wrzasnął wstrząśnięty Lazarus. - SZLAMA W SLYTHERINIE! A ty z nią spałeś - dodał z naganą i pokręcił głową.

Severus leciutko się zarumienił i zmieszał informacją, ale szybko doszedł do siebie.

Ostatni warunek jest nie ważny, bo ja już nie mam dziewczyny - rzucił. - Punkt czwarty... właściwie miały być tylko trzy, ale zaraz dodam - powiedział po czym przez kilka minut pisał na kartce, potem zamruczał coś, machając różdżką i powrócił uwagą do wisielcy.

No dobrze... - Alexis chrząknęła. - Czego?

A jak pary, które nam wybierzesz się nie zgodzą z nami iść? - spytała cicho.

Nie martw się o to. Już ja zadbam, żeby chciały - posłał kolejny, mrożący krew w żyłach uśmiech. - A teraz punkt czwarty, tyczący się tylko Malfoy'a: w tempie natychmiastowym masz zerwać z Deer.

Ja... ale... no trudno... zrywam z tobą Andy - bąknął Lazarus, któremu specjalnie nie zależało.

Okey - odparła Deer, której właściwie też nie. No i była ciekawa, czemu Severek tak postąpił.

Punkt piąty i ostatni, i tyczący się tylko Deer: Nie będziesz: piszczeć, uśmiechać się głupio, robić maślanych oczu, mdleć, wariować, gadać za dużo i zbyt szybko, pić za dużo alkoholu, tańczyć na stołach, rozbierać się, podrywać huncwotów, podrywać kogokolwiek z Gryffindoru, Slytherinu, Huffelpuffu, Raveclavu, czy innych oprócz swojego partnera na balu i to oczywiście też z umiarem, oraz nie będziesz, jeśli partner odmówi pójścia z tobą na bal: płakać, mdleć, piszczeć, podrywać kogokolwiek z tej szkoły lub spoza niej, wypłakiwać się na ramieniu kogokolwiek z tej szkoły lub spoza niej, wieszać się, topić, skakać z wieży, głodować, pić alkoholu, i ogólnie rzecz biorąc targać się na swoje życie lub zdrowie, tudzież na życie lub zdrowie nowej partnerki swojego byłego partnera oraz jego życie i zdrowie - zwinął pergamin, wziąwszy głęboki oddech po takiej przemowie. - Tego wszystkiego nie będziesz robić, bo idziesz ze mną na bal. Zgadzasz się?

To było pytanie retoryczne? - upewniła się Deer. - Oczywiście, że się zgadzam!

Dobrze - zamruczał coś pod nosem, machając różdżką. - To zaklęcie uwolni was za jakieś dziesięć minut. I od razu mówię, że na te przysięgi i punkty był rzucony urok. Tak, żebyście nie zapomnieli o tym jak ważne jest ludzkie słowo.

Jakiś czas później w schowku na miotły, na który rzucono silne zaklęcie wyciszające.

**- **ZAPROSIŁ MNIE NA BAL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE...

Był piękny, zimowy dzień na cztery dni przed balem, na dworze padał śnieg, a w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów nie, jak to zwykle bywa. W tym właśnie przybytku siedziały Kiteski i Huncwoci, grając w szachy, czytając, pijąc piwo kremowe (Andy oczywiście "nie za dużo"), jedząc żaby (czekoladowe nie Kingę), kłócąc się, rozmawiając i planując kreacje na bal. Jak zwykle nie przejmowali się podziałem na domy, jak chcieli pójść do innego to po prostu szli i pukali z nadzieją, że ktoś im otworzy. Przeważnie otwierał, taką już miało zaletę to, że Kiteski były w różnych domach. Teraz zaś cieszyli się samotnością, bo wszyscy wybyli do Hogsmeade po kreacje, kosmetyki, łajnobomby, czy inne potrzebne rzeczy na bal. Huncwoci i Kiteski znali tyle przejść do wioski, że uznawali za osobistą obrazę chodzenie tam wtedy kiedy było wolno. Szczególnie, że było zimno. Jak dla niektórych zbyt zimno, co Huncwoci skomentowali mniej więcej "Jak Ci zimno na dworze, to jak ty wytrzymasz ze Snapem w lochach" "hehehehe" "Będzie cię musiał ogrzewać" "hehehehe" I tak jeszcze dość długo. Była prowadzona również rozmowa o parach, którą jakoś wykrętnie usiłowali przerwać ci, którzy jakoś nie chcieli się chwalić przed przyjaciółmi, że pary wybiera im wredny Ślizgon 1.

Ja idę z Val - oświadczył całkowicie zbytecznie Syriusz.

A ja z Sammie - oświadczył całkowicie zbytecznie Remus.

A ja z Loafem - oświadczyła Daria i to wybiło wszystkich trochę z rytmu.

No... eee... fajnie - zauważyła Red. - A wiecie z kim idzie Kinga?

Nie - odparli zgodnie z prawdą.

Dyrcio zarządził, że nauczyciele muszą mieć pary... ZAPROSIŁ JĄ ZARREMBA! - wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i na chwilę zapomnieli o rozmowie. Niestety tylko na chwilę .

A ty z kim idziesz? - zapytał Syriusz Jamesa.

Ja... eee...- najwyraźniej szczęście mu sprzyjało, bo rozmowa ponownie została przerwana.

Do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Było to o tyle dziwne, że wszyscy korzystający z tej metody byli wewnątrz. Sammie dla pewności wszystkich przeliczyła po czym poszła otworzyć dziurę pod portretem dla nowych gości. Po chwili z miną świadczącą o wielkim obrzydzeniu wprowadziła do pokoju wspólnego Snape'a, Malfoy'a i Penguin, którzy od razy rozsiedli się w fotelach i z obrzydzeniem powiedli wzrokiem po czerwono-złotych dekoracjach.

Twierdzą, że mają jakąś sprawę do nas - rzekła ze zdziwieniem Black.

Nie wszystkich - sprostował Snape, a ci, do których sprawę miał spojrzeli na niego przerażeni.

Tak... - zaczął Snape - Zgodnie z umową wybrałem wam partnerów, choć wybór nie był łatwy. Przyprowadziłem Lazarusa i Anne, żeby od razu wszyscy zainteresowani byli z nami. - Spojrzał na zegarek.- I zaraz powinni być.

W tym momencie z kobiecego dormitorium przyszła Lily Evans w stanie wskazującym na kipiącą wściekłość.

No, możemy zaczynać. Para numer jeden: Peter Pettigrew i Alexis White.

Co! - wrzasnął Glizdogon, a White tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Para numer dwa: James Potter i... Lily Evans.

CO! Chyba ci całkiem odbiło Snape! Przecież to kujonka i wygląda, jak... jak jakaś stara szczotka Filcha! Snape do cholery!

Zamknij ryj cynglarzu! - warknęła Lily, stojąca przy kominku.

Para numer trzy: - uśmiech na twarzy Ślizgona robił się coraz szerszy - Lazarus Malfoy i Anne Penguin.

CO! To ja już wolę Andy - jęknął Malfoy.

Milcz! Para numer cztery nie uległa zmianie - spojrzał na Andy. - I prawdopodobnie nie ulegnie. Do zobaczenia na balu - po czym wyszedł, a gapiący się na siebie z odrazą Anne i Lazarus podążyli za nim.

O co chodzi? - spytał Syriusz.

Różnymi sposobami, w które nie będę się zagłębiać zmusił nas do zgody na różne warunki - odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Peter.

A z kim ty idziesz? - spytała Sammie, patrząc z ciekawością na Andy, która uśmiechała się, jak ludzie, którym odbiera się prawo do posiadania klamek.

Z Severusem Gregorym Snapem - odparła zapytana.

A Lazarus i ty? - spytała zszokowana Hiboux.

Sever kazał mu zerwać ze mną - odparła rozmarzona Kiteska.

A Snape i Nercks? - spytał Black w stanie szoku.

Przedstawiłam mu jej dane osobowe, co przekonało go do zerwania z nią!

Na życie łóżkowe Dumbledore'a, co tam było takiego napisane? - krzyknął zdziwiony Syriusz.

Że jest szlamą! Hehehe... Nie obrażaj się Lily - rzuciła do Gryfonki. - Ja nie lubię szlam tylko w Slytherinie, bo tam zwyczajnie nie pasują, a jej ojciec był mugolem! Severusa biedaczka to dobiło!

1„Żeby nie zapeszyć" Dop. Andy


	17. Chapter 17

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część poświęcona jest balowi i temu, co zostało z szóstego roku.

Dzień było okropny, pochmurny i padał deszcz, robiąc z leżącego śniegu obrzydliwą ciapę, którą musieli znosić biedni uczniowie szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Chwilowo jednak nikomu taka pogoda nie przeszkadzała (no może oprócz tych, którzy się przez nią rozchorowali i nie będą mogli iść na bal), bo pozostała godzina do WIELKIEGO BALU! No, a przynajmniej całkiem sporego.

Kiteski przygotowały się ponownie w dormitorium żeńskim(!) Gryffindoru, uprzednio wypędziwszy stamtąd współlokatorki Rudej i Alex. Zostawiły tylko Lily, którą chciały doprowadzić do porządku, żeby się jej James nie czepiał, bo ona w gruncie rzeczy była fajna. No w miarę.

Tak więc, po całym dniu przygotowań panny wyglądały olśniewająco. No, bez przesadyzmu.

A oto dokładny i skrótowy opis dziewczyn przed wyjściem na bal:

VALERIE RED:

Ubranie:

Dwuwarstwowa sukienka zbudowana w ten sposób, że pierwsza warstwa była zieloną sukienką na cienkich ramiączkach, sięgającą zdecydowanie nad kolana i z dużym dekoltem. Do tego przyszyte były dalsze części. Zaczynająca się pasie bardzo cienka i lekko zielona, choć tak naprawdę przeźroczysta spódnica, sięgająca kostek, posiadająca pokaźne rozcięcia. Dodatkowo długie, rozszerzane rękawy i coś w rodzaju zasłonięcia dekoltu oczywiście z tej samej zielonej, przeźroczystej materii.

Biżuteria:

srebrny łańcuszek z chińskim bożkiem płodności 1 i srebrna bransoletka z magicznymi, zielonymi kamieniami, kolczyki (długie, srebrne), cztery srebrne pierścionki z wszelakimi wzorami i oczkami

Fryzura:

Włosy rozpuszczone, ale ładnie ułożone, lekko falujące.

Buty:

zielone, niskie z paseczkami, oplatającymi łydki.

Makijaż:

W miarę łagodny w tonacjach zielonych z odrobiną beżu. Paznokcie zaś pomalowane miała na zielono, ale z jakimiś fikuśnymi wzorami zrobionymi odrobinę ciemniejszym lakierem

Dodatki:

torebka zawartość: kajdany, pejcz, skórzana bielizna, szczotka i lusterko, smycz (dla psów, nie skatów), chusteczki, "gumki" i wszystko to, czego zapomniała wziąć Alex.

ALEXIS WHITE :

Ubranie:

Długa do kostek, z dwoma długimi rozcięciami, ciemnoczerwona suknia, która pobłyskiwała na czarno z grubymi ramiączkami i pokaźnym dekoltem. Do tego czerwony tyle, że trochę jaśniejszy, zwiewny szal.

Biżuteria:

Złoty łańcuszek ze znakiem zodiaku (Wodnikiem), trzy złote bransoletki - jedna na nodze, żółty pierścionek z gumy do żucia.

Fryzura:

Coś w rodzaju małych różków włosy na całej głowie zrobionych spinając włosy w swojego rodzaju kucyki, a raczej małe koczki.

Buty:

Wyyyyyyyyysokie, z całą masą złotych klamerek, różowe z małym czarnym króliczkiem playboy'a na obcasie

Makijaż:

Ostry z przewagą koloru czerwonego i jego odcieni. Paznokcie pomalowane na bordowo, specjalnie zapuszczane na bal.

Dodatki:

Torebka zawartość: 4 irlandzkie piwa (od Essentiela), cztery paczki "gumek", kajdanki, zdjęcie pana Zaręby, pusty portfel, kilogram kosmetyków, skórzana bielizna, żyłka (?), nowy numer Playboy'a, wypchany stanik, tatuaż przyklejany na ramieniu (przedstawiający japoński znak oznaczający gejszę).

SAMANTHA BLACK:

Ubranie:

Długa, czarna suknia bez rozcięć z jednym rękawem długim i bez drugiego. W tym miejscu suknia była asymetrycznie ścięta i nie miała nic, co stanowiło miłą odskocznię od tych wszystkich dekoltów.

Biżuteria:

bransoletka gruba i srebrna z wyrytymi na niej jakimiś obrazami, znajdująca się na ręku bez rękawa

Fryzura:

Długie włosy do pasa puszczone wolno na plecy z kilkoma czarnymi pasemkami, zaczesane do tyłu, z przodu przytrzymywane drobnymi, czarnymi spineczkami.

Buty:

Glany :) (wypolerowane)

Makijaż:

W miarę lekki (żeby się Lupin nie przestraszył), ale czarny.

Dodatki:

czarne paznokcie, czarna torebka (zawartość ściśle chroniona)

DARIA HIBOUX:

Ubranie:

brak... żartowałam :-)

Sukienka na grubych ramiączkach, z małym dekoltem, sięgająca trochę za kolana, delikatnie rozszerzająca się ku dołowi. W kolorze słabego kakao. Słodzonego.

Biżuteria:

Wisiorek w kształcie sówci ściśle przylegający do szyi, sznurówka (aksamitna) na nadgarstku.

Fryzura:

Jak to określają ludzie mili "artystyczny nieład", a jak to określają szczerzy "jakby w gówno patyków nawkładał". A tak naprawdę, to z tyłu miała artystyczny nie ład, a zdala od przodu trzymała go zgrabna i prawie niewidoczna opaska.

Buty:

Sandałki na średnich obcasach w kolorze capucino (albo brudne białe).

Makijaż:

Delikatny i udany (robiła Alexis), nie rzucający się w oczy i pasujący do stroju.

Dodatki:

Torebka zawartość: masło (do Chlebka), gumki, Walkmen, sztuczny... eee... nieważne), wypchany stanik i brązowe paznokcie.

ANDREA DEER:

Ubranie:

Czarna, lśniąca granatem sukienka do kostek z dwoma wycięciami, ale tak zgrabnie zrobionymi, że, gdy się nie poruszała, to nie było ich widać. Z długimi rękawami i golfem. Jednak tuż pod szyją była zgrabnie wycięta dziura, która tworzyła coś na kształt dekoltu, przyzwoitego. I rękawy, i suknia mniej więcej od połowy swej długości delikatnie rozszerzały się ku dołowi.

Biżuteria:

pierścionek z wężami i mały srebrny wisiorek, a na nim srebrny wąż, który zjada swój własny ogon.

Fryzura:

Przyciemnione magicznie prawie czarne kudły puszczone wolno na plecy, pod wpływem skomplikowanych zabiegów delikatnie falujące. Z przodu po obu stronach z pierwszych pasemek zrobione były warkoczyki i spięte z tyłu.

Buty:

Niskie sandałki, czarne.

Makijaż:

bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo lekki. W tonacjach niebieskich.

Dodatki:

torebko - plecaczek :) zawartość: eliksir antykoncepcyjny, książka "jak zdobyć Ślizgona w siedem dni", nieprzeźroczysta papierowa torba na wypadek jakiejś wpadki i konieczność ukrycia twarzy, różdżka, puszka coli

LILY EVANS:

Ubranie:

Jasna, zielona, krótka sukienka, która zakrywała niecałe uda. Na cienkich ramiączkach z dekoltem przyzwoitym, ale pokaźnym. Na to zarzucony materiałowy płaszczyk w tym samym kolorze, sięgający kolan.

Biżuteria:

Złoty łańcuszek, który gdy się go otworzyło ukazywał zdjęcia rodziców, złota, cieniutka bransoletka i złoty pierścionek z ciemnym, zielonym oczkiem.

Fryzura:

Włosy rozpuszczone, ale pod wpływem szampony "Ulizana", naturalnie falujące.

Buty:

Zgrabne, jasnozielone sandałki

Makijaż:

W kolorystyce zielonej, delikatny i podkreślający naturalne zalety. Paznokcie pomalowane bezbarwnym lakierem.

Dodatki:

torebka z nieznaną właścicielce zawartością, bo wypełniały ją Alex i Val

Tak wyszykowane panie ruszyły na spotkanie swoich facetów, ale za dużo by zajęło opisanie ich spotkań, więc od razu przejdziemy do tego, jak byli w Wielkiej Sali, ale wcześniej przybliżę kreacje panów, które (choć z pewnością bez nich też by dobrze wypadli :) ) dodały im wdzięku i piękna. Pewnie dlatego, że ich też Ruda szykowała. Oprócz dwóch ostatnich. Jeden pisał po radę do starszego brata, a drugi gust ma wrodzony 2.

JAMES POTTER:

Ubranie 3:

Butelkowo zielona szata. Na górze obcisła i zapięta na guziki, na dole nie zapinana na nic i rozszerzana. Pod tym widać było spodnie w tym samym kolorze.

Buty:

Czarne, męskie, sznurowane

Fryzura:

Mimo starań wciąż roztrzepana.

Dodatki:

Okulary, różdżka i to, co mu Valerie, po kieszeniach poupychała.

SYRIUSZ BLACK:

Ubranie 4 :

Obcisła (dosyć) czarna koszula, czarne (dopasowane) dżinsy, a na to, sięgający kolan skórzany, czarny płaszcz 5.

Buty:

glany (wypolerowane i oczywiście czarne)

Fryzura:

Umyte, uczesane i rozpuszczone włosy, sięgające mu za uszy.

Dodatki:

Różdżka, czarne okulary i to, co mu Valerie, po kieszeniach poupychała.

PETER PETTIGREW:

Ubranie:

Ciemnoszara bluzka, zapinana na ładne guziki, sięgająca trochę za pośladki, przewiązana nad biodrami paskiem materiału trochę ciemniejszego od niej. A do tego tegoż samego koloru, co koszula spodnie 6.

Buty:

Czarne, męskie bez sznurówek.

Fryzura:

Z przedziałkiem, krótkie włosy rozczesane na boki

Dodatki:

To, co mu Valerie, po kieszeniach poupychała.

REMUS LUPIN:

Ubranie 7:

Jasnobrązowa szata na górze obcisła i zapięta na guziki, na dole nie zapinana na nic i rozszerzana. Pod tym widać było spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Ukazało to, że (wbrew opinii) Remus posiada niezłą sylwetkę i mięśnie.

Buty:

Glany (czarne, wypolerowane z białymi sznurówkami) (Val chciała, żeby zaimponował Samancie)

Fryzura:

Niby uczesany był, ale nie było tego widać, czyli nic specjalnego zwykłe uczesanie.

Dodatki:

Różdżka i nic więcej, bo profilaktycznie wyjął to, co mu Ruda do kieszeni napchała.

LAZARUS MALFOY:

Ubranie:

Czarna szata do kolan, spod której wystawały czarne spodnie. Szata była w pasie spięta srebrnym paskiem i w takim samym kolory były guziki do niej. Na to zarzucona peleryna do kostek. Z wierzchniej strony czarna ze spodniej srebrna.

Buty:

Czarne i raczej nie sznurowane

Fryzura:

Białe (jak to u Malfoy'ów) włosy uczesane z przedziałkiem i leżące na plecach.

Dodatki:

Sygnet rodowy na kciuku lewej ręki.

SEVERUS SNAPE:

Ubranie 8:

Czarna szata, wyglądająca, jak sutanna (bez koloratki). Z duuuużą ilością guzików 9. W pasie srebrny, ozdobny pasek, będący, jak wąż zjadający własny ogon.

Buty:

Ledwo widoczne, ale czarne.

Fryzura:

CZYSTE, czarne włosy, rozpuszczone.

Dodatki:

Coś w rodzaju bransolety umieszczonej na lewym ramieniu. srebrna przedstawiająca węża Sygnet rodowy na kciuku prawej dłoni.

I tak bal się rozpoczął. Pary wchodziły jedna za drugą, nie żałując sobie mnóstwa plotek i wrednych komentarzy. W pewnym momencie widać było nawet Maglody, która musiała zrobić w Slytherinie coś, co sprawiło, że to, że jest szlamą przestało się liczyć. Severus czuł się jednak za mocno oszukany, żeby jak na razie się do niej zbliżać. Andrea nawet przypuszczała, co Maglody zrobiła. Zważywszy na to, jak mocno pilnowała, żeby jej się nie podwinął lewy rękaw sukni. Zgrabnie i prawie niezauważenie ciągle go poprawiała.

Syriusz i Valerie od razu wyszli na parkiet, bo musieli się wytańczyć za nim znikną w zaciszu jakiejś opuszczonej klasy...

Alexis i Peter wbrew pozorom bawili się nieźle. Choć miłością gorącą i namiętną do siebie nie pałali, to miło im się spędziło czas wieczoru balowego. Nocy pobalowej też.

Lazarus i Anne, którzy za bardzo nie pałali miłym nastrojem na początku balu, pod jego koniec byli już w doskonałej komitywie. A już na drugi dzień byli parą i w dodatku nawet zgraną i dobrze się zapowiadającą.

Do końca balu James prawie dał radę przekonać Lily, że nie jest głupim bydlakiem, a jedynie mężczyzną, który nie jest w stanie nigdy jej dorównać, ale błaga o odrobinę względów tak cudownej istoty. I ona jakoś, choć niechętnie, poszła na to i po balu coraz częściej można ich było razem zobaczyć, a James był przy niej prawdziwym aniołem.

Samantha i Remus od dawna dobrze byli zgadani i zakochani, więc nic nowego się nie wydarzyło, a jedynie to, że byli ostatnią tańczącą parą. I, jak to zwykle bywa musieli pomóc sprzątać.

Daria i Michael dzięki balowi wreszcie się pocałowali, co bardzo ucieszyło, wyczekującą tego od dawna, Valerie. Niestety pod koniec balu ze sobą zerwali, co specjalnie jeszcze nikogo nie obeszło.

Andrea i Severus dogadywali się całkiem, całkiem. Problem pojawił się, gdy Severusowi przestał przechodzić upór, który zmuszał go do zerwania wszelkich kontaktów z Maglody Nercks. Na szczęście w tym samym czasie Nercks wyszła wraz z jednym ze swych ślizgońskich adoratorów i Snape znów zrobił się na nią zły. Tańczył z Deer bardzo długo, ale do dormitoriów poszli osobnych.

Kinga i pan Darrius bawili się świetnie i choć to wbrew przepisom, to trochę tę zabawę przedłużyli w jego prywatnych kwaterach.

Christopher Horses podrywał jakąś puchonkę, której nikt dobrze nie znał, a Johnathan Houses poderwał Marthę z Gryffindoru i w gruncie rzeczy też się nieźle bawił.

Minął styczeń. Snape znów chodził z Nercks. Malfoy chodził z Penguin. Potter z Evans. Lupin z Black. Black z Red. Frog potajemnie z Zarrembusem. Pettigrew z White. A Deer oblała test z antidotów.

Minął luty, marzec i kwiecień się kończył, a Filch ciągle szlabany dawał Huncwotom i Kiteskom. A to za łajnobomby, a to za znęcanie się nad kotką, za mazanie po ścianach, straszenie duchów, łaskotanie zbroi, łażenie po łazienkach płci przeciwnych, wykradanie zakazanych ksiąg, nierząd, rozprowadzanie tajemniczych proszków, palenie fajek pokoju, słuchanie mugolskich piosenek, śpiewanie mugolskich piosenek, dręczenie Ślizgonów, dręczenie Gryfonów, dręczenie Krukonów, dręczenie Puchonów, dręczenie nauczycieli, dręczenie duchów, dręczenie dyrektora, dręczenie zwierząt, kradzenie kwiatków profesor Sprout, chodzenie po zamku po ciszy nocnej, bieganie po zamku po ciszy nocnej, czołganie się po zamku po ciszy nocnej, skakanie po zamku po ciszy nocnej, latanie na miotle po zamku po ciszy nocnej, zjadanie składników do eliksirów, zmuszanie do zjadania składników do eliksirów, picie w nadmiernych ilościach piwa kremowego, wykradanie eliksiru na kaca, wykradanie cudzej bielizny z pralni, śledzenie woźnego, otrucie profesora Wilkensa, rzucanie pisankami w woźnego, oblewanie wodą (z wiader) w Lany Poniedziałek, symulowanie: wrzodów żołądka, napadów padaczki, ataku ślepej kiszki, ciąży, poparzeń eliksirem, bólu zębów, wypadania zębów, uszkodzeń na skutek wypadków samochodowych, łysienia, grypy, zapalenia płuc, połamania żeber, kończyn, kości ogonowej, małego palca u lewej stopy, obojczyka, karku, kręgosłupa i kilu kości czaszki, zjadanie jedzenia dla kotów Pani Norris, urządzanie orgii, kalanie symboli szkoły, wpuszczenie roju owadów na lekcję Eliksirów, wysadzenie kuchenki mikrofalowej na Mugoloznawstwie, zamienienie sąsiada z ławki w wiewiórkę na Transmutacji, głośny komentarz na temat włosów na klacie profesora nauczającego Numerologii, doprowadzenie madame Anette do stanu nerwicy, zaglądanie teleskopem do okien łazienek prefektów podczas Astrologii, uwodzenie nauczyciela podczas Starożytnych Run, rzucanie spleśniałym Chlebem i wiele, wiele innych...

Rok się skończył. Huncwoci zdali trudne testy z lepszy bądź gorszym skutkiem i na ostatnie wspólne wakacje wszyscy pojechali do Samanthy. Syriusz i James odjechali pod koniec lipca, żeby rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla aurorów. Peter też wyjechał, ale nikt za bardzo nie wiedział gdzie, bo teoretycznie Glizdogon twierdził, że do rodziny. Tydzień później wyjechała Andrea, z którą rodzina chciała spędzić trochę czasu i ją w towarzystwie popokazywać. Alexis, Daria i Valerie wyjechały tydzień później do stęsknionych rodzin. I tak na ostatni tydzień Remus i Samantha zostali sami, co wcale im nie przeszkadzało, bo wreszcie mogli w spokoju podczas upojnych nocy dziewictwo stracić i doświadczenia nabierać. I nikt nie mógł o tym wiedzieć.

Teoretycznie.

1 Będą szczeniaczki?

2_ „Dlatego tak długo się Andy opierał_" dop. Syriusza

3„Chwała litościwemu Merlinowi, miał" Dop. Lily

4 „Jeszcze miał" Dop. Valerie

5Tak, jakby się ktoś pytał, to Valerie kiedyś zetknęła się z braćmi Wachowskimi. I to nie ona papuguje po Matriksie. Wręcz przeciwnie.

6_ „Alexis ma drobne problemy ze wzrokiem, chciałam, żeby była pewna, że to facet_" dop. Val.

7 „Niestety miał" Dop. Samanthy

8 „Niestety miał" Dop. Andy

9„Każdy wie, że Andy do cierpliwych nie należy, a przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony" Dop. Severusa


	18. Chapter 18

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest rokiem siódmym, który jest krótki i z racji braku Huncwotów, trochę nudny...

Jeżeli chcecie poznać dalsze losy Kitesek, to szukajcie KALENDARIUM, gdzie opisane są ich losy, gdy żyły w oddaleniu od siebie.

1978/79

Rok rozpoczął się dosyć smętnie i podobnie przebiegała podróż do Hogwartu, bo ta szkoła to już nie było to samo bez Huncwotów. Bez Severusa. Ale za to z Bellatriks i Regulusem na karku.

Kiteski nudziły się przeraźliwie i z tych nudów uczyć się zaczęły, więc przynajmniej OWTMów były pewne. Każdy był pewny, gorzej było z pewnością, co do dobrych wyników.

W ciągu tego roku, właściwie nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło, bo każda Kiteska żyła czym innym. Inne miały lekcje, inne plany na przyszłość, innych gachów, inne marzenia, inne potrzeby, inne kłopoty.

Andrea Deer, której kiedyś przypadkiem wymsknęło się, że ten, który ma oczyścić rasę i który właśnie dochodzi do szczytu władzy i planuje pokonać Dumbledore'a, jest jej wujkiem, stała się dosyć mocno popularna w swoim domu i do granic możliwości to wykorzystywała.

Samantha Black zaś kuła najmocniej, jak potrafiła by zaspokoić rodziców, choć ciągle nie powiedziała im, że chce zostać niezależnym łowcą wampirów. Nie powiedziała im też o Remusie, którego z pewnością nie zaakceptują. Kombinowała, więc jak mogła i strasznie się bała. Zwłaszcza od dziesiątego grudnia, kiedy to dostała wiadomość o śmierci Andromedy i Teda. Mała Nymfadora cudem ocalała, gdyż akurat była u swojej matki chrzestnej, która zresztą teraz ją przygarnęła. Sammie obawiała się, że teraz, gdy Czarny Pan doszedł do tak zastraszającej władzy, wszelkie mezalianse będą surowo karane. Sama mogłaby zaryzykować, ale Remus? I hipotetyczne dzieci? No i pozostawał problem starszego od niej Karkarova, który miał zostać jej mężem. "Najlepiej zaraz po szkole". Te wszystkie problemy bynajmniej nie pomagały jej w sprawie tęsknienia za Remusem, który jakby to wyczuwając starał się do niej, jak najczęściej pisać. On też miał kłopoty, bo nikt nie chciał zatrudnić, czy zakwaterować wilkołaka.

Daria Hiboux zaś w wakacje zakochała się bez pamięci w okropnym przystojniaku, który potrafił przejmująco opowiadać o swoich przygodach. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, którzy ich znali on też w pewnym sensie się w niej zakochał. I tak Daria zaczęła śnić o pani Darii Lockhart.

Valerie Red bardzo tęskniła za Syriuszem, do którego już się przyzwyczaiła, ale ten jej problem starali się rozwiązać coraz to nowi mężczyźni i dzięki temu odrobinę ból tęsknoty łagodzili. Red martwiła się też o swoją rodzinę, która już raz uciekła Voldemortowi.

Alexis White zaś ostatnio zaczęła się przeraźliwie mocno uczyć i ćwiczyć byle tylko zostać Aurorem. Śmierciożercy zabili jej rodzinę i to jej trochę podziałało na charakter. Chciała się zemścić i za punkt honoru postawiła sobie zemsty dokonać. A że nie wiedziała, którzy to byli Śmierciożercy, to postanowiła zabijać każdego. W końcu przecież powinna trafić.

Anne Penguin zaręczyła się oficjalnie z Lazarusem Malfoy'em ku radości obu stron i ich rodzin. Był to śliczny i czystokrwisty mariaż z właściwych sfer. Byli bezpieczni przed atakami Czarnego Pana, zwłaszcza, że Lazarus planował się do niego przyłączyć, a jego starszy brat sukcesywnie zdążał do stanowiska prawej ręki Voldemorta. Anne miała Lorda wspierać z zacisza domowego i chować dzieci. Tak ustalili w umowie przed małżeńskiej, gdzie zobowiązali się do co najmniej jednego męskiego potomka.

Michael Loaf rozwijał się w karierze znacznie przeciwnej. W przyszłym roku planował rozpoczęcie nauki na Księdza Kościoła Rzymsko-Katolickiego Uświadomionego w Sprawach Magicznych. Zszokowało to trochę wszystkich, ale dali spokój. Jego mugolscy rodzice bardzo się ucieszyli z tej wieści, bo ten zawód przynajmniej względnie rozumieli.

Kinga Frog była już prawie pełnoprawną wróżbitką i zaręczoną kobietą pana Darriusa Zarremby. Zaraz po ukończeniu przez nią szkoły mieli wziąć ślub i wyjechać do Stanów. Teoretycznie była to tajemnica, ale i tak każdy wiedział, a Dumbledore nic nie robił, bo cieszył się, że w takich czasach potrafili znaleźć szczęście.

Johnathan Houses od wakacji pałał prawdopodobnie nieodwzajemnioną miłością do kobiety starszej do siebie o dwadzieścia osiem lat. Spotkał tą przepiękną czarownicę, która była tak urocza, na ulicy Pokątnej. Nie wiedział jednak, czy okazać swoje uczucie. Czy ona go pokocha? I czy Emma Nercks jest w stanie popełnić mezalians z kimś spoza arystokracji. Co prawda jej druga córka jest owocem związku z mugolem, ale pierwsza? Toż to córka z prawego łoża z hrabim Nercks, który zezwolił by wszystkie dzieci Emmy nosiły jego nazwisko, jeśli ona będzie tego chciała. Dlatego też Maglody urodzona w trzy lata po jego śmierci też była Nercks. John miał poważny problem, ale postanowił go rozwiązać w następne wakacje.

Christopher Horses nie wrócił w tym roku do Hogwartu. Plotka głosi, że został zamordowany w jednym z ataków Śmierciożerców, wraz ze swoją mugolską kochanką. Wszystkich to zszokowało. Kto by przypuszczał, że Chris miał kochankę?

Jednak mimo złych czasów lekcje odbywać się musiały. A w szczególności lekcje OPCM. Zważywszy, że ¾ Hogwartu się na nie zapisało. Dlatego należałoby uwiecznić, choć jedną z nich w Kronikach. Miała ona miejsce na początku października. Przez dwa pierwsze miesiące pani profesor chciała przypomnieć wszystkie, co ważniejsze lekcje. W grudniu obiecała sprawdzian z siedmiu lat nauki.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, zwana potocznie Obroną Przed Ciemnymi Mułami / Masami (w Slytherinie: Ciemnymi Mugolami/ Mugolakami) była lekcją ciekawą, która odbywała się z dwoma domami Gryffindorem i Slytherinem. Może dlatego była ciekawa.

Dziewczyny weszły do sali. Andrea rzuciła swoją torbę na ławkę i usiadła. Obok niej zajęła miejsce Valerie, a za nimi usiadła Alexis ze śmiertelnie poważnym chłopakiem - Bartym Crouchem.

Witam was. - przywitała się stosunkowo młoda nauczycielka profesor Smith. Wyglądała na jakieś 35 lat i nikt nigdy się nie zastanawiał jakim cudem uczyła niektóre rodziny do czterech pokoleń w tył. - Co u was słychać?

Yesterday. - odpowiedziała zła Alexis z walkmenem na uszach, usiłująca znaleźć jakąś "porządną" stację.

Pani zignorowała uwagę . Chyba zaczynała się przyzwyczajać i przeszła do właściwego tematu lekcji.

Dzisiaj będą zajęcia praktyczne na podstawie tego, co mieliście sobie przypomnieć w ramach pracy domowej. Mówię oczywiście o zwierciadle Ain Eingarp i boginie. Po minie panny Deer poznaję, że nie wszyscy sobie przypomnieli. Czy ktoś jest w stanie im to przybliżyć? Panna White - Alexis zawsze wkuwała wszystko co się dało, gorzej szło z praktyką.

Zwierciadło ukazuje największe pragnienie, jakie kryje się w naszej duszy. Wielu czarodziei zwariowało na skutek siedzenia całymi dniami przed tymże lustrem. Bogin, to demon, który zamienia się w nasz najgorszy strach i można go pokonać zaklęciem riddikulus. Sprawia ono, że bogin staje się śmieszny. Nasz śmiech niszczy bogina...

Tak, bardzo dobrze - przerwała szybko pani Smith, kiedy Alexis usiłowała złapać oddech. - Dzisiaj każdy zmierzy się ze swoim strachem i pragnieniem - psorka wskazała najpierw na szafę, a potem ściągnęła płótno ze zwierciadła.- Nikt nie musi mówić w co zmienił się jego bogin ani co zobaczył w zwierciadle. Ja będę wam stawiać minusy bądź plusy. Uczniów wybieram losowo - powiedziała i zamkniętymi oczami stuknęła różdżką w listę.- Zacznie panna Nercks.

Na twarzy Andrei odmalował się mściwy wyraz, gdy blondyna ruszyła do szafy na spotkanie bogina. Siedziała tam chwilę, a potem wybiegła z sali z krzykiem i płaczem. Przez chwilę panowała grobowa cisza, a potem rozległ się śmiech szaleńca. Andrea lubiła śmiać się z rywalki, a już szczególnie jak miała powód.

No cóż - powiedziała Smith, patrząc karcącym wzrokiem na Deer, która w miarę się uciszyła. Nauczycielka wybrała kolejnego straceńca. - Red, Valerie.

Val wstała i ruszyła do szafy, kręcąc tyłeczkiem w stronę chłopaków z obu domów. Spokojnie weszła do szafy, a po chwili rozległ się krzyk "riddikulus" i z szafy wyszła dumna z siebie Val. Ciekawska klasa wbiła w nią wzrok, największa w szkole plotkara Berta Jorkins zaczęła coś notować.

Widziałam siostrę zakonną - oświadczyła Ruda. - Mówiła jak bardzo ją cieszy, że już złożyłam śluby czystości... - klasa zgodnie ryknęła śmiechem- a jak rzuciłam na nią riddikulus, to potknęła się o habit i stwierdziła, że chciałaby mieć czasem mini - klasa znów się zaśmiała, a szafa zatrzęsła niebezpiecznie.

Ruda podeszła do zwierciadła i wpatrzyła w nie. Po chwili ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu zarumieniła się. To był szok dla klasy. Po kilku minutach nauczycielka zdołała oderwać ją od zwierciadła i posadzić w ławce.

Widziałaś Syriusza? - padło pytanie ze strony Andy

Między innymi - mruknęła wciąż rozmarzona.

Później był Barty Crouch, który wypadł z krzykiem z sali po wyjściu z szafy. Berta, którą kilku silnych chłopców musiało odciągać od zwierciadła, bo jak twierdziła zbyt ją pochłonął widok. Następnie był Frank Longbottom - przystojny Gryfon, który wyszedł z szafy z uśmiechem, a od lustra odszedł lekko zarumieniony, ale o własnych siłach. Po oddelegowaniu do skrzydła szpitalnego Hugo Gwooptaca nadeszła wiekopomna chwila, a mianowicie zamknięcie w szafie Rogaczka. Po chwili Andrea wybiegła z wrzaskiem godnym Stevena Tylera.

OBETNIJCIE MU TE PASKUDNE ODNÓŻA!

Tylko Valerie i Alexis (choć ta druga z trudem) załapały o co chodziło. Deer nienawidziła, nie znosiła, nie tolerowała pająków w odległości bliższej niż 50 metrów, a i to czasem nie wystarczało. Dopiero po chwili pani profesor uspokoiła ją na tyle, że była w stanie dojść do zwierciadła. Andrea zareagowała na obrazy w lustrze podobnie, jak Val, tylko, że jako niedoświadczona oblała się o wiele czerwieńszym rumieńcem. Gdy wreszcie Smith nakłoniła ją do powrotu na miejsce została zasypana pytaniami Red, którą rumieniec koleżanki zaintrygował. Andrea zamiast odpowiedzieć, z maślanym wzrokiem wbitym w tablicę spytała.

Ciekawe czy naprawdę ma piżamę w wężyki?

Był w piżamie! - spytała zgorszona Valerie

Niedługo...

A to co innego - Val wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

Zamilkła jednak jako, że White właśnie weszła do szafy. Po chwili rozległ się pisk, który oderwał trochę tynku z sufitu w lochach, a Alex wybiegła z szafy i schowała się pod ławkę Andy i Val. Była w bardzo złym stanie. Dopiero w drodze na numerologię (Gryffindor - Ravenclav) Valerie zdołała jej wytłumaczyć, że żaden prezydent nie zabronił puszczania w domu metalu.

Było smutno i nudno. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością było to, że rok zbliżał się do końca. Niestety nie szkolny.

Właśnie był Sylwester, a Kiteski siedziały u Hiboux w dromitorium, grając w makao, gdy w kominku pojawiły się zielone płomienie i po chwili czwórka huncwotów dumnie stała przed młodszymi koleżankami.

Dumbledore powiedział, że diabelnie za nami tęsknicie - zawołał Syriusz ze śmiechem i zabawa się zaczęła.

Po chwili przybyła i Lily, a Huncwoci zza pazuch wyciągnęli zapasy kupione w Hogsmeade...

DWIE I PÓŁ GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ

Wiesz czo Lili? - mruknął James w stanie, wskazujący na spożycie, bynajmniej nie coca-coli, leżąc na kolanach ukochanej i raczej mętnym wzrokiem, patrząc jej w oczy.

Cio? - Lily była w stanie tylko trochę lepszym.

Ty jedak ła...(czknięcie)... ładna jezdeś

(czeknięcie)... dzienki. Jezdeś slodki!

Syriusz w tym momencie wymieniał się śliną z Valerie, a Remus doszedł do wniosku, że pozostawione po drugiej stronie pokoju rezerwy alkoholowo-prowiantowe są niezwykle potrzebne.

Niestety właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że albo ma nóg za dużo, albo za mało, bo ciągle mu się plątały. Jednak, jako wilk było łatwiej chodzić, pomyślał i doszedł na czworaka, siatki przynosząc w zębach i składając je u nóg Sammie.

O! Dzienki - skomentowała.

Valerie i Andrea, które najdłużej opierały się piciu napoi wyskokowych były jeszcze względnie trzeźwe. No... bardziej trzeźwe niż inni, choć były niedoświadczone w piciu i szybciej to na nie działało.

Z drugiej strony należy zauważyć, że Alexis zaczęła pić najwcześniej, a Peter miał najsłabszą głowę. Obecnie ta pierwsza robiła striptiz, tańcząc na kolumience od czyjegoś łóżka, a Peter bił jej brawo i się ślinił, rzucając w nią popcornem.

TRZY GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ

Alexis i Peter leżeli pod łóżkiem i nie dawali znaku życia. Valerie i Syriusz leżeli na innym łóżku i dawali życie. James spał na kolanach Lily, która spała oparta o ścianę. Remus zlizywał resztki alkoholu. Z Sammie. Andrea, jako że partnera chwilowo nie miała zaspokoiła się uśnięciem na kurtce Blacka. Na jej wytłumaczenie można dodać, że nie wiedziała czyja to kurtka, była czarna i leżała w pobliżu.

Dni mijały powoli, ale nieubłaganie. Zbliżały się OWTMy, a Lord Voldemort coraz bardziej panoszył się na świecie.

Wreszcie nadeszły egzaminy. Kiteski zdawały z różnych przedmiotów, które z kolei były rozdzielone na różne podprzedmioty, a więc wspólne uczenie się raczej nie działało. Teraz siedziały przy osobnych stolikach w Wielkiej Sali i każda pisała nie zawsze różne testy, ale wersje na pewno. Ich znajomi także byli na Sali, choć było tam tylu ludzi, że i tak z trudem można ich było dojrzeć.

Andrea pisała z Zastosowania i Wytwarzania Trucizn. Samantha, Valerie, Alexis i Anne pisały z Zawansowanych Zaklęć Obronno-atakujących. Daria zdawała Radioodbiorniki i Telewizory. Michael Gwiazdy Wyznaczające i ich Zastosowanie, a Kinga Kryształową Kulę - Przepowiadanie Katastrof.

Wszystkie testy poszły nawet nieźle.

Valerie zdała z wyróżnieniem i wreszcie zdecydowała się na zawód. Poszła pracować do ministerstwa, jako Naczelna Obrończyni i Inspektorka Równouprawnienia Kobiet. Jej feminizm wreszcie się na coś przydał, choć facetów nie zaczęła z tego powodu ignorować i nawet Syriusz czasem do niej wpadał.

Samantha nie szukała pracy, bo wiedziała, że musi wrócić do rodziny. Jej wydziedziczenie przyniosłoby same kłopoty. I Remusowi, i jej. A że bała się o ukochanego, to wakacje spędziła z nim, nic mu nie mówiąc. Pierwszego września wróciła na łono rodziny, gdzie już czekał na nią narzeczony.

Daria długo szukała pracy, ale w końcu w połowie sierpnia ją zdobyła. Spotkała dawnego ukochanego – Gilderoy'a Lockharta, który zaczynał robić karierę i bardzo się stęsknił za swoją "kochaną ptaszyną". Gdy dowiedział się o jej problemach szybko znalazł jej pracę w radiu, w którym prowadziła audycje "Gdy mikser staje się za bardzo melodyjny..."

Alexis pojechała do szkoły dla aurorów, gdzie miała się uczyć przez kolejne dwa lata.

Andrei Deer nie chciano nigdzie przyjąć. Ani na uczelnię, ani do pracy. Okazało się bowiem, że w czasie wojny bycie Ślizgonem nie jest za bardzo popularne. Na początku września spotkała się z bratem, który od jakiegoś czasu trochę jej unikał. Okazało się, że ożenił się z Frygildą i jest Śmierciożercą. Przez jakiś czas Deer trzymała się w jego pobliżu.

Michael Loaf został... rzecznikiem prasowym Kościoła Rzymsko-Katolickiego Uświadomionego w Sprawach Magicznych i rozwijał swoją karierę w seminarium.

Anne Penguin szczęśliwie wyszła za mąż za Lazarusa Malfoy'a i razem planowali przyszłość u boku Czarnego Pana.

Kinga Frog wyjechała do U.S.A., gdzie planowała zrobić karierę wróżbitki, co raczej jej się nie udawało, ale po miesiącu przysłała Anne kartkę, w której oznajmiła, że za sprawą ślubu zmienia nazwisko na Zarremba.

John Houses oświadczył się Emmie Nercks, ku rozpaczy obu jej córek, i na październik planowany był ich ślub.

I tak zakończyła się hogwarcka kariera Kitesek.

Przynajmniej, jako uczennic…


End file.
